Harry Potter et la médaille de Gryffondor
by Ccilia
Summary: La cinquième année de Harry Potter, une de mes premières fics...! Je la remet sous mon nom...!
1. La Médaille de Gryffondor

Harry Potter et la médaille de Gryffondor  
  
chapitre 1 : Le Manoir de New Castle  
  
Dans les profondeurs d'une épaisse et obscure forêt d'Angleterre, s'élevait le manoir de New Castle. Cette vieille bâtisse, à l'aspect sinistre par ses façades noires et menaçantes et l'état d'abandon dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis des années, s'ajoutait à sa réputation. Son ombre semblait plonger les gens dans la misère et le désespoir, si bien que les rares personnes assez téméraires pour pénétrer dans cette forêt, avaient le bon sens d'éviter cette déserte et maudite construction, entourée d'un jardin recouvert d'herbes folles, courbées par le vent. De plus, tous les habitants du village voisin, d'un commun accord, la qualifiait de maudite. En effet, tous ceux qui avaient vécut dans ce manoir, avaient soit disparus dans d'étrange circonstance, soit ils "logeaient", désormais, à six pieds sous terre, dans le cimetière du village, soit ils avaient préféré fuir le pays, pris, aux dire des habitants, d'accès de folie.  
  
En effet, ces rares personnes qui avaient vécut là-bas et qui avaient pû déménager, loin des côtes anglaises, prétendaient y entendre des hurlements à vous glacer le sang, et des voix sinistres. Les rumeurs prétendaient qu'elle était hantée, mais les rares spécialistes qui avaient tentés de règler le problème avaient tous connut le même sort que les infortunés propriétaires des lieux.  
  
Si bien que depuis plus d'un siècle, le manoir était resté inhabité et commençait à afficher l'absence de restauration. L'aile est du bâtiment s'était en partit effondrée, un lierre épais avait envahie les façades obscures et les plaques en contreplaquée qui barricadaient portes et fenêtres. Par endroit, le toit d'ardoises s'était affaissée ou était percée.  
  
Cependant, les rares personnes qui, ces derniers mois, avaient osées s'approcher du château, par mégarde ou par curiosité, avaient rapportée avoir vu des lueurs dans le château, mais personne n'osa y entrer pour vérifier leurs remarques.  
  
Personne ? Et bien non ! En effet, un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, pour répondre au défi lancé par ses camarades s'aventura, un soir d'orage, dans cette effroyable bâtisse.  
  
"- Allez vas-y, Antoine ! le poussèrent ses camarades, depuis le portail du jardin, tandis que le garçonnet pénétrait, en tremblant, dans le jardin à l'abandon.  
  
- N'oublie pas de prendre une photo, pour prouver ton acte !  
  
- Allez, fonce, gros dégonflé ! hurla un de ses camarades. On n'accepte pas les trouillards dans la bande !"  
  
Entendant ces mots, le dénommé Antoine, prenant son courage à deux mains, traversa le jardin, marchant, le long de l'étroit chemin de gravier qui sillonait, tant bien que mal, entre la végétation sauvage du coin, simplement éclairé, par sa lampe de poche.  
  
Aucune ouverture n'était visible, sur la façade principale du manoir. Antoine, hésitant, contourna le bâtiment. Rien non plus. Soudain, le garçon aperçut une porte, dans le sol qui devait, pensa-t-il, mener à la cave. Mais, à sa plus grande malchance, elle était verrouillée. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand son regard se posa sur un soupirail entrouvert, un peu plus loin. Il l'ouvrit entièrement et, parvint à se glisser, de justesse, par l'étroite ouverture. Il traversa la petite pièce sombre et encombrée d'objets divers, jusqu'à un petit escalier en bois qui menait à une porte qui céda lorsque il la poussa pour l'ouvrir. Le garçonnet pénétra alors dans une pièce qu'il reconnut être une cuisine. Il continua, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son habituelle réserve, son exploration et déboucha dans le hall du manoir où un lustre de cristal était suspendu au dessus d'un escalier en marbre grossier. Les murs, suintants, étaient recouverts de tableaux et le sol froid et pavé répercutait ses pas. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, jugeant l'endroit parfait, pour réaliser son défi. Il farfouilla dans le sac que, jusqu'à présent, il avait gardé sur le dos et en sortit une bombe de peinture et un appareil photo et s'avança jusqu'au mur le plus proche de l'escalier. Là, il agita sa bombe et commença à écrire sur le mur quand des bruits de voix, provenant de la pièce voisine l'interrompirent. Il arrêta de "taguer" le mur et, par pure curiosité, s'approcha de la porte, fermée, de la pièce. La personne qui parlait avait une voix froide et glacée, remplie de colère.  
  
"...Incapables ! Autant que vous êtes ! Vous l'avez laissé filer !"  
  
Une autre voix s'éléva, comme un murmure, d'une voix soumise, prudente.  
  
"- Maître ! Nous avons quelque peu perdu la main, après ses longues années d'inactivité à votre service !  
  
- Excuse ridicule, Lucius ! reprit la voix glacée. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de rater ce morveux.  
  
- Maître ! reprit une autre voix. Si vous vouliez bien nous pardonner et nous donner une autre chance, nous nous montrerions dignes de vos attentes !  
  
- Vous pardonnez ? s'exclama l'homme à la voix glacée, en ricanant de façon sinistre. Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonne pas ! Mais je veux bien vous donner une dernière chance ! Et cette fois, vous avez interêt à réussir ! Je me suis déjà débarassé de Karkaroff, ce lâche. Il me reste encore deux problèmes à régler. Tout d'abord, le premier, éliminer Harry Potter, mais je sais déjà comment je vais m'y prendre pour le supprimer, définitivement, de mon chemin. Ensuite, je vais avoir besoin de vous, pour une autre mission, qui devrait être à la hauteur de vos faibles capacités. J'aimerai que vous m'ammeniez ici, de grès ou de force, vivant de préférence, l'un de vos camarades, que j'ai jugé inutile de faire venir aujourd'hui, bien qu'il soit revenu auprès de moi il y a quelques semaines, et qui, j'ai de fortes raisons de le croire, s'est rallier à cet imbécile amoureux des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Moldus, cet Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Antoine, étonné, se rapprocha de la porte. "Moldus", "Sang-de-Bourbe", ces deux mots lui étaient inconnu. Et en plus, ils parlaient de tuer quelqu'un. Il écouta encore plus attentivement, tremblant de terreur.  
  
"J'aimerai donc que vous me l'emmeniez, car il fera partit de mon plan de vengeance contre Dumbledore et son petit protégé ! J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre réussite, cette fois ! continua la voix glacée. Sur ce, vous pouvez disposer, je vous ferai part de mon plan d'ici la fin du mois ! Au fait, Queudver, raccompagne les autres dehors et revient ici, j'aurait à te parler."  
  
Antoine resta alors figé d'horreur quand il entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte et l'ouvrir. Terrorisé, Antoine, incapable de fuir, fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête, lorsqu'un homme vêtu d'une longue robe noire et le visage masqué, ouvrit la porte et aperçut le garçonnet. Celui-ci, effrayé, photographia l'homme, le flash l'éblouissant l'espace d'une minute et prit ses jambes à cou, en direction de la cuisine.  
  
"Impédimenta !" lança alors l'homme.  
  
Le garçonnet se retrouva alors, comme figé et fut rapidement entouré par une dizaine de silhouette vêtues de noires et masquées qui le menèrent, sans ménagement, jusqu'à la pièce d'où ils étaient sortis et qui était, en faite, un salon richement meublé où brûlait, dans la cheminée, un feu ardent.  
  
"- Maître ! s'excusa l'un des hommes, en entrant dans la pièce, tenant Antoine par le bras. Désolé de vous importunez, mais ce garçon nous espionnait.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et bien, si il a tout entendu, il en sais trop ! Tuez-le !" lança nonchalamment, une voix glacial qui s'élevait d'un fauteuil qui faisait face au feu.  
  
A ses mots, un des hommes cagoulés sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le garçon et...  
  
"Oh , Et puis non, laissez le moi, plutôt ! Ca sera un bon divertissement ! Comme ça, je vais vous montrer ce que je réserve aux espions et aux traîtres ! Comment Lord Voldemort traîte ceux qui s'opposent à eux !"  
  
L'homme, qui semblait être le chef de la bande, se leva alors du fauteuil, tandis que ses serviteurs, effrayés se reculaient contre la porte, laissant seul, au milieu de la pièce, un Antoine complètement tétanisé et muet de frayeur qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri d'horreur, quand Voldemort lui fit face, sa baguette tendue vers lui. Il voulut faire un pas en arrière, au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha ses simples mots :  
  
"Avada Kedavra !"  
  
Une lumière verte et aveuglante, dans un bruit de bourrasque jaillit alors de sa baguette et frappa le garçonnet, sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoique se soit.  
  
Alors que, sous le rire glacé de Voldemort, le garçonnet tombait, mort, dans le salon du manoir de New Castle, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Harry Potter se réveillait en sursaut, une main plaquée sur le front.  
  
chapitre 2 : Anniversaire mouvementé  
  
Harry, une main toujours plaquée sur le front, s'assis sur son lit, attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et alluma la lumière. Son rêve lui avait semblé si réel, Lord Voldemort qui complotait avec ses serviteurs, à un moyen de le tuer. Harry frémit en sachant, par expérience, que ses rêves étaient réels, alimentés par la colère et la soif insassiable de mort et de destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry, bien malgré lui, tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit que les ronflements bruyants de son cousin, qui troublaient le silence nocturne.  
  
Un long moment passa avant que sa cicatrice ne cesse de lui brûler le front et il put enfin enlever sa main. Encore un peu sous le choc de se qu'il venait de rêver. Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil à son réveil, qui indiquait qu'il était une heure cinq du matin. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il avait quinze ans et il se demandait ce qui l'attendrait, cette année, à Poudlard.  
  
Harry, un jeune sorcier de 15 ans, pouvait paraître pour un adolescent quelconque, avec ses yeux verts, ses lunettes rondes, ses cheveux noirs toujours en bataille et la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front. C'était cette cicatrice, et les circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait eu qui rendaient Harry différent des autres. En effet, alors qu'il avait tout juste un an, le plus puissant mage noir de l'époque, Lord Voldemort, était arrivé, un soir, chez James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry. Voldemort avait d'abord tué son père, puis sa mère. Mais, voulant, enfin, tuer Harry, le sort que lui avait lancé le sorcier avait ricoché et avait heurté Voldemort, le réduisant à presque rien et lui supprimant ses pouvoirs. Harry s'en tira sans autre blessure que cette mince cicatrice sur le front, et finit chez les Dursley, dont sa tante avait toujours reniée sa soeur, la mère de Harry, faisant semblant d'être fille unique. Depuis ce jour où il était arrivé chez les Dursley, son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley n'avaient cessés de le tyranniser, espérant qu'il ne découvrirait jamais ses pouvoirs. Harry avait eu la plus grande surprise de sa vie, quand le jour de ses onze ans, un demi-géant nommé Hagrid, Garde-chasse et professeur à Poudlard, lui avait révélé qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il devrait étudier dans l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Il fut ainsi plongé dans le monde de la sorcellerie, où il découvrit, à son plus grand étonnement, qu'il était connut de tous comme étant celui qui avait anéantit Voldemort qui avait semé la terreur, pendant ses douze ans de règne.  
  
Harry écouta encore un moment les bruits qui régnaient dans la maison, en s'attendant à ce que les Dursley ne se fatiguent pas à lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniversaire. En effet, les Dursley étaient des Moldus (des personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques) et détestaient tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Si bien que Harry n'était pas vraiment le bienvenue chez eux. D'ailleurs, Harry se serait bien passé de vivre chez eux mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'en accomoder.  
  
Harry s'apprêtait donc à commencer sa cinquième année à Poudlard, à Gryffondor (l'une des quatre maisons de l'école) avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ron, issu d'une famille de sorcier, était peu familier avec les techniques Moldus. Hermione, elle, étant issue d'une famille de Moldus, n'avait pas ce problème, et était de plus, la meilleure élève de l'école.  
  
Harry, assis sur son lit, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa chambre, son bureau, recouvert de parchemins et ses différents livres de cours et autres grimoires, la cage, vide, d'Hedwige, sa chouette, près de la fenêtre, la vieille valise où était rangée la plupart de ses affaires de sorcellerie, notamment sa baguette magique, la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait hérité de son père, son Éclair de feu, le balai de course le plus efficace, ses robes de sorciers de l'année précédente,... En bref, tout ce que les Dursley ne supportaient pas.  
  
Il fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées, par un léger bruit à la fenêtre de la pièce. Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, en apercevant une chouette au plumage blanc comme neige, perché sur le rebord, tapant la vitre avec son bec. Dès que Harry lui eut libéré le passage, Hedwige s'engouffra dans la chambre et vint se poser sur le bureau. Harry s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une petite "boule de plumes" grises voletait en hullulant joyeusement autour d'Hedwige, qui claquait du bec d'un air agcé.  
  
"Coq, tais-toi un peu, tu va réveiller les Dursley !" murmura Harry, en attrapant au vol, la boule de plume qui était en fait Coquecigue, le hibou de Ron.  
  
Le petit animal se tut, enfermé entre les doigts de Harry. A présent, six rapaces s'étaient installés sur son bureau. En tant que maîtresse des lieux, Hedwige exigea la priorité et, venant se poser sur l'épaule de Harry, lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et lui tendit la patte pour qu'il puisse prendre la lettre et le paquet qu'elle portait. Il prit ensuite la lettre de Coq et le libéra en lui donnant, au passage, un morceau de Miamhibou, ce que faisait Ron, pour calmer la frénésie de son hibou. Coq, occupé à grignoter son biscuit, (ce qui, vu sa taille, lui prendrait un petit moment) se tut. Harry se tourna alors vers les autres hiboux. Il ne connaissait aucun des quatre. Il voyait devant lui, un hibou au plumage gris brun, une chouette hulotte, deux chevêches et un moyen-duc qui portait une lettre au sceau de Poudlard. Harry commença donc par la lettre du moyen-duc qui, une fois déchargé de sa lettre, quitta le bureau et sortit dans l'air frais de la nuit, par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Il enleva enfin les lettres que portaient les autres rapaces.  
  
Avec tout son courrier, Harry, alla s'asseoir sur son lit et commença par la lettre de Ron.  
  
"Salut Harry,  
  
Bon anniversaire, mon vieux ! Alors, comment ça va ? J'espère que les Moldus ne te traitent pas trop durement. Nous, à la maison, ça pourrait aller mieux, mais maman refuse de nous laisser sortir. Heureusement que Fred et Georges sont là, pour mettre de l'ambiance à la maison. Ils ont inventés pleins de nouveaux gadgets. Errol est mort il y a quelques jours, mais mes parents se sont achetés un nouveau hibou. C'était pas trop tôt ! Errol était vraiment dans un état lamentable ! Alors, papa a écrit à Dumbledore pour savoir si tu pouvais venir à la maison pour le mois d'août et il est d'accord ! Donc, on viendra te prendre, que tes Moldus le veuille ou non, dans deux jours, vers 14h00 ! Réponds-moi vite, en me renvoyant Coq !  
  
A bientôt !  
  
Ron."  
  
Harry sourit, se demandant bien ce que mijotait Ron. Mais il était un peu attristé d'apprendre la mort de Errol, le vieux hibou gris des Weasley. La lettre accompagnait un livre intitulé "Quidditch : nos célébrités révèlent leurs secrets". Il s'interressa ensuite à la lettre que lui avait apporté la chouette hulotte. Ouvrant la lettre, il reconnut l'écriture soignée de Hermione.  
  
"Salut Harry,  
  
Avant tout, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt, mais je suis en Bulgarie, depuis déjà deux semaines. C'est trop génial là-bas, leurs coutumes sont très différentes de chez nous et j'ai appris de nouvelles traditions. En plus, Viktor et ses parents, sont très sympathiques. Il m'a même emmené à ses entraînements de Quidditch. J'ai pû rencontrer les autres joueurs de son équipe. Mais, ne le dit pas à Ron, tu sais que ça ne lui plairait pas. Sinon, une autre chose à ne pas dire à Ron, j'ai été nommée Préfète de Gryffondor, j'ai reçut la nouvelle, il y a deux jours ! Tu crois que Ron va bien le prendre ? Ben, je rentrerait dans deux semaines. On pourrait se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse !  
  
J'espère que tu n'as pas trop de problème avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sniffle, dernièrement ?  
  
Bon, je te laisse ! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira.  
  
Hermione."  
  
Harry sourit à nouveau, en imaginant la tête de Ron quand Hermione lui dirait tout ça. En effet, Ron était quelque peu jaloux que Hermione sorte avec Viktor Krum, le meilleur attrapeur de Quidditch du monde et qui était venu à Poudlard, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'année précédente. Krum, lors de la deuxième tâche du tournoi avait invité Hermione à venir chez lui, en Bulgarie, pour les vacances d'été. Et il savait qur Ron n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'elle était là-bas, pas plus, d'ailleurs, de savoir sa nomination en tant que préfète. En effet, Ron ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de Percy, un de ses frères ainés, qui avait été préfet, et qui se montrait particulièrement arrogant et prétentieux.  
  
Harry ouvrit alors le cadeau d'Hermione qui contenait un livre, sur le Quidditch "Un siècle de Quidditch" et une autre enveloppe. Harry l'ouvrit et en sortit une liasse de photos et un mot d'Hermione.  
  
"Harry,  
  
J'ai profité de l'occasion de cotoyer diverses équipes internationales de Quidditch et, un peu de Viktor, d'une certaine façon, pour avoir des dédicaces des plus grands joueurs. J'en ai eu, pour toi, et pour Ron (pour m'excuser !).Il y avait une coupe sélective, pour les prochaines coupes du monde, donc, j'ai pu voir beaucoup de grands joueurs. Alors, en tout cas, j'ai eu les dédicaces des sept joueurs bulgares, et des équipes d'Australie, Angleterre, Irlande, Ecosse, France, Italie, Japon, Brésil, Canada et Afrique.  
  
A bientôt sur le Chemin de Traverse !  
  
Hermione."  
  
Harry éclata de rire, en imaginant, Hermione papillonnant d'un joueur à l'autres pour obtenir de quoi calmer la colère de Ron, ou de se faire comprendre par un japonais. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux photos et s'interressa ensuite à la lettre de Poudlard. Elle contenait une lettre de Hagrid, qui lui disait qu'il était aller à l'étranger, avec Madame Maxime, qu'il espérait que les Moldus ne l'embêtaient pas trop et qu'il avait hâte de le revoir à Poudlard. Sa lettre était accompagnée d'une lettre de Poudlard, lui rappelant que la rentrée des classes aurait lieux le premier septembre, ainsi que la liste de fournitures scolaires, pour l'année suivante. Le hibou gris brun, se révéla être le nouveau hibou des Weasley que la mère de Ron lui avait envoyé pour lui apporter un gros gâteau au chocolat. Harry s'intérressa ensuite à la lettre d'Hedwige, écrite par Sirius, le parrain de Harry, et qui accompagnait un livre sur le Quidditch. Finalement, Harry ouvrit la dernière lettre et resta stupéfait en découvrant une lettre écrite de la main de Cho Chang, l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle, à Poudlard, et que Harry aimait beaucoup.  
  
"Cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu va bien et que tu passe de bonnes vacances, malgré ce qui s'est passé lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ca a dû être très dur, ce que tu a vécut ! Bon, je voulais tout d'abord te souhaiter un bon anniversaire et je voulais te dire aussi que, si Cédric ne me l'avais pas demandé, j'aurais été ravie d'aller au Bal de Noël, avec toi. Si, cette année, il y a un nouveau bal, je serais heureuse d'y aller en ta compagnie.  
  
On se revoit à Poudlard !  
  
Cho. PS : J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira ! C'est pas grand chose, mais bon..."  
  
Le cadeau de Cho se révéla être une photo d'elle, devant sa maison, et lui adressant de grands signes de la mains. En effet les photos de sorciers, contrairement aux photos Moldues, étaient animées.  
  
Peu après, Harry, se leva de son lit et souleva une lame de parquet branlante, que cachait son lit et où s'entassait bon nombre de victuailles en tout genre et y déposa le gâteau de Mrs Wealsey, qu'il préférait garder pour plus tard. En effet, Dudley, le gros et gras cousin de Harry étant au régime, depuis l'année dernière (régime qui se révélait totalement inefficace), la tante Pétunia, pour garder le moral de son fils, avait obligé tout le monde à suivre le régime de Dudley. Harry, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et n'avais pas envie de passer tout l'été à manger de la "nourriture pour lapin", comme disait son oncle, avait, comme l'année précédente, demandé un coup de mains à ses amis qui avaient tous participés, en lui envoyant bon nombreux de victuailles, passant des confiseries (Patacitrouilles, Chocogrenouilles, Ballongomme du Bullard, Fondants du Chaudrons, Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue,...) aux gâteaux et pâtés (que lui avait envoyés Mrs Weasley). Harry sourit, à la perspective du petit-déjeuner royal qui l'attendrait, et referma sa cachette, avant de ranger cadeaux et lettres sur son bureau où il s'installa pour répondre à Ron, Hermione, Cho et Sirius. Son réveil indiquait 6h00 du matin quand le dernier hibou s'envola par la fenêtre, dans l'air frais de l'aube. Il passa les deux heures suivantes à réfléchir, allongé sur son lit, et à feuilleter ses différents livres, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'agitation qui caractérisait le réveil des Dursley.  
  
chapitre 3 : Le Terrier  
  
"- Harry ! Viens manger ! cria la tante Pétunia, depuis l'entrée.  
  
- J'arrive !" lança-t-il en réponse, en quittant son bureau.  
  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis qu'il avait reçut l'invitation de Ron. La journée avait très mal commencé. En effet, Dudley avait, une fois de plus, fait exploser la balance, ce qui avait provoqué la colère de l'oncle Vernon, qui décidé à se plaindre auprès "des fabriquants qui vendent de la camelote et trompent la confiance des consommateurs", sortait, deux minutes après la mésaventure, claquant furieusement la porte. Harry, assis en haut des escaliers, observait la scène en se disant que les fabriquants n'y pouvait rien si Dudley n'avait pas le gabarit moyen dont ils s'inspiraient pour construire leurs balances. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il existait des adolescents qui pesaient plus de cent trente kilos. Il avait hâte de pouvoir fuir cette folie et que les Weasley viennent le chercher. Il en était là dans ses réfléxions quand il entendit un hurlement furieux retentir dans le jardin, accompagné de jurons. L'oncle Vernon, rouvrit violemment la porte et s'arrêta sur le seuil, rouge de colère.  
  
"Harry ! Descend immédiatement !!!!" hurla-t-il à en faire trembler les murs.  
  
Harry, se demandant vaguement ce qu'il avait pu faire, ou ne pas faire, descendit lentement les escaliers.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurla l'oncle Vernon, en l'apercevant, en lui montrant une lettre en parchemin.  
  
- Ben, une lettre ! répondit simplement Harry.  
  
- Envoyée par....! s'étrangla l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Hibou ? suggéra Harry.  
  
- Comment oses-tu ?"  
  
L'oncle Vernon avait atteint le sommet de sa fureur. Il n'arrivait même plus à parler. Harry, pendant ce temps, s'efforçait de garder son calme, addossé à la rambarde de l'escalier. La tante Pétunia et Dudley s'étaient réfugiés dans la cuisine. Sûrement pour ne pas faire les frais de la colère de l'oncle Vernon.  
  
"- Je t'avais interdit, il me semble, d'écrire à tes...tes...semblables ! hurla l'oncle Vernon, en retrouvant l'usage de sa voix.  
  
- C'était il y a deux ans ! répondit tranquillement Harry. Et puis, si je ne peux pas écrire,... Sirius se poserait des questions !" ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
Harry avait touché la corde sensible. Son oncle se calma aussitôt et parut même effrayé. En effet, pour tout le monde (sorciers et moldus confondu), Sirius était un dangeureux criminel en fuite. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas, il avait en fait été accusé de meurtres qu'un autre avait commis. Cependant, Harry avait, bien évidemment, passé sous silence ce petit détail. D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à son parrain qu'il avait une vie un peu plus facile ses derniers temps. En effet, la crainte des Dursley de voir un "criminel" arriver chez eux et les transformer en chauve-souris, si Harry avait des problèmes, avait permis à Harry de garder ses affaires dans sa chambre et de profiter de libertés un peu plus importantes. L'oncle Vernon, lui tendit alors, précipitamment, la lettre, sans dire le moindre mot et rejoignit les deux autres, dans la cuisine. Harry sourit et regagna sa chambre avec la lettre, qu'il ouvrit. Il reconnut l'écriture, précipitée de Ron.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Je t'écris rapidement, pour te dire qu'on viendra par la poudre de cheminette, alors attend nous dans le salon, à 14h00 !  
  
A tout à l'heure !  
  
Ron."  
  
Le reste de la matinée passa sans trop de problèmes, et Harry profita de ce moment de calme pour faire une partie de ses devoirs, pour la rentrée. Cependant, il eut droit à une petite visite de Dudley, qui entra sans frappper, comme à son habitude. Il se figea sur le seuil en voyant Harry, assis sur son lit, occupé à cirer sa baguette. Celui-ci adressa un regard en coin à son cousin. Celui-ci, gros et gras, plus large que haut, avec son pyjama rose bonbon, avait vraiment l'air d'un cochon aux cheveux blonds. Son expression horrifiée et sa bouche pendante lui donnaient l'air encore plus bête que d'habitude. Il recula précipitamment et claqua la porte avant de hurler dans l'escalier.  
  
"Maman ! Harry fais "tu sais quoi" !"  
  
Aussitôt, Harry attendit les pas lourds de l'oncle Vernon, qui montait en vitesse l'escalier. Harry se contenta de faire comme si de rien n'était, même quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître l'oncle Vernon, son impressionnante moustache, agitée de tics nerveux, son visage violacé convulsé, contrastant avec ses épais cheveux noirs et sa carrure massive.  
  
"- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de...! hurla-t-il.  
  
- Je ne fais pas de magie ! lança tranquillement Harry. Je ne fais que la nettoyer ! Mais...!  
  
- Mais quoi ? s'inquiéta son oncle, posant les yeux sur la baguette de Harry.  
  
- Si vous continuez à m'embêter, je pourrais peut-être avoir l'idée de m'en servir !"  
  
Entendant ses mots, l'oncle Vernon blêmit, referma la porte et redescendit l'escalier. L'incident était clos.  
  
Arriva donc l'heure du déjeuner. Harry descendit l'escalier et rejoignit les Dursley dans la cuisine. Aucun d'eux ne lui adressa le moindre mot. Ni l'oncle Vernon, caché derrière son journal, ni Dudley assis à l'autre bout de la table et qui triturait sa serviette, ni la Tante Pétunia, une femme mince au coup plus long que la normal et au visage chevalin, qui finissait de préparer le repas, près de l'évier. Le déjeuner se passa en silence, dans une ambiance plus que tendue. Dès qu'il eut avaler son quart de pamplemousse, Harry quitta la table et remonta dans sa chambre, pour finir de préparer ses affaires et se préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Deux heures plus tard, il venait de fermer sa valise quand...  
  
Un hurlement de terreur des Dursley retentit dans le salon.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ? marmonna Harry en jetant un regard à son réveil. Déjà 14h00 ? Et... oups...! J'avais oublier de les prévenir que les Weasley venaient me prendre aujourd'hui !"  
  
Il se rua hors de sa chambre, descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, déboula dans l'entrée, croisant au passage les Dursley, effrayés, qui se ruaient dans la cuisine, et s'engouffra dans le salon.  
  
"- Ah, te voilà, Harry ! lui lança quelqu'un. On commençait à croire que tu t'étais perdu en route !  
  
- Ron ? Vous êtes déjà là ?" s'exclama Harry, avec étonnement, en s'adressant à un des trois garçons roux, debout devant la cheminée, accompagnés de leur père.  
  
Ron, adossé contre le mur, le visage criblé de taches de rousseurs, en compagnie de Fred et Georges, les jumeaux de la famille, eux aussi scolarisés à Poudlard et qui y commencerait, cette année, leur septième et dernière année, à Gryffondor et batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. Leur père, grand mince, le crâne dégarnie, travaillait au ministère de la Magie, au bureau de détournement de l'artisanat Moldus et était passionné par tout ce qui touchait aux Moldus. Exceptionnellement, il ne s'intéressait pas à tout ce qui se trouvait dans le salon.  
  
"- Ben, à priori, oui ! répliqua Fred.  
  
- Eh ben, on leurs à fait peur à tes moldus ! rigola Georges. On aurait crû qu'ils avaient vu le diable !  
  
- Ben, ils ont été quelques peu surpris ! avoua Harry. Car j'ai oublié de leurs dire que vous veniez me prendre !  
  
- Je comprend mieux, maintenant, pourquoi ils se trouvaient dans le salon ! remarqua Ron en souriant.  
  
- A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas encore descendu tes affaires ! observa Fred.  
  
- Whouah ! J'adore ton sens de l'observation, Fred ! se moqua Ron.  
  
- On va te les chercher, d'accord Harry ? Ta chambre est toujours au même endroit, je suppose ?" lança Georges avant de sortir du salon, avec son frère jumeau.  
  
Il revinrent deux minutes plus tard, portant la lourde valise de Harry, et la cage vide d'Hedwige.  
  
"- Voilà ! lançèrent-ils d'une voix satisfaite.  
  
- Bon, faudrait peut-être penser à y aller ! intervint Mr Weasley. Les Moldus vont finir par revenir dans le salon !  
  
- Mouais ! Mais, papa, si j'étais toi, j'm'inquièterai pas trop pour ça ! Ils risquent pas de vouloir nous revoir, après le coup des Pralines-Longue- Langue ! rigola Fred, jetant un regard de connivence à son jumeau.  
  
- Et tu es fier de ça, en plus ! s'énerva son père. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ces Moldus feront confiance à des sorciers, si on n'arrête pas de leurs faire des farces ! Bon, on y va, ou votre mère va finir par venir voir ce qu'on fabrique ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment, à priori peu désireux de risquer de se retrouver face à face avec les Dursley, non seulement à cause de l'incident des Pralines-Longue-Langue mais aussi du salon dévasté. Incendio !" lança-t-il, pointant sa baguette magique vers la cheminée où un feu ardent s'alluma aussitôt.  
  
"- Fred, tu passe en premier ! ordonna Mr Weasley à un des jumeaux, après avoir jeté, dans le feu, de la poudre de cheminette.  
  
- D'accord ! accepta Fred en se dirigeant vers le foyer aux flammes vertes émeraude. Le Terrier ! annonça-t-il avant de pénétrer dans les flammes, qui étaient devenues vertes.  
  
- Georges, vas-y avec les affaires de Harry !  
  
- Pas de problème, p'pa ! assura Georges, prenant aussitôt la valise de Harry et la cage vide. Le Terrier ! ajouta-t-il à son tour en s'enfonçant dans le foyer.  
  
- Harry, Ron, allez-y tous les deux, ensemble ! continua Mr Weasley en se tournant vers eux.  
  
- OK ! Viens Harry ! lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, suivit par Harry, qui ôta, par précaution, ses lunettes et les rangea dans sa poche. Le Terrier !" s'exclamèrent-ils avant de disparaître dans les flammes.  
  
Après une brève balade en spirale, les deux amis ralentirent et finirent leur course devant l'âtre de la cheminée, dans la cuisine des Weasley où, Mrs Weasley, une femme, un peu dodue et bienveillante s'affairait près de l'évier.  
  
"- Bonjour, Harry ! le salua-t-elle en l'apercevant. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
  
- Aussi bien qu'elles peuvent l'être, chez les Dursley ! répondit Harry, remettant ses lunettes. Merci pour les petits pâtés et les Fondants, ils étaient délicieux !  
  
- Mais, c'était tout naturel ! On n'allait pas te laisser mourir de faim chez ces Moldus !"  
  
La porte donnant sur le jardin s'ouvrit alors sur deux sorciers qui entrèrent, recouvert de boue, dans la cuisine. Tous les deux étaient aussi roux que les autres enfants Weasley. Le premier, Bill, ancien préfet en chef de Poudlard, travaillait, à présent, pour Gringotts, la banque des Sorciers, avait les cheveux long et une boucle d'oreille avec un croc de serpent, à la plus grande horreur de sa mère. Le deuxième, Charlie avait été champion de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, quand il était à Poudlard. A présent, il s'occupait de dragons en Roumanie.  
  
"- Salut Harry ! lança Bill, en l'apercevant. C'est bon, m'man, le dégnommage est terminé !  
  
- Ouais ! Ils sont pas près de revenir ! renchérit Charlie. Ah, tiens, Harry ! Comment ça va ?  
  
- Dehors tous les deux ! rugit leur mère, en les menaçant de sa baguette magique. Vous mettez de la boue partout !"  
  
Les deux frères sortirent, en riant, de la cuisine et revinrent deux minutes plus tard, pieds nus, et traversèrent discrètement la cuisine et disparurent dans les escaliers menant aux étages.  
  
"- Ron ! Aide Harry à monter ses affaire dans ta chambre et ne faites pas trop de bruit en montant ! Percy travaille et tu sais comment il est quand on le dérange !  
  
- Ouais ! Ouais ! marmonna Ron. Allez viens Harry !  
  
- Eh, vous voulez qu'on vous montre un truc ? leurs demanda malicieusement Georges, assis dans l'escalier, en les apercevant.  
  
- Quel genre ? demanda prudemment Ron.  
  
- Notre dernière invention ! répondit Fred.  
  
- Non merci ! Sans façon ! répondirent aussitôt Ron et Harry, ne connaissant que trop bien les "inventions" que les jumeaux pouvaient faire.  
  
- Petit conseil, si j'étais vous, je ne resterai pas dans le coin car on en a mis une sur le bureau de Percy ! Nous, on est dans le jardin ! Salut !" ajouta Georges en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, suivit par Fred. Au fait, on a déjà monté tes affaires, Harry !  
  
- On ferai bien d'en faire autant ! intervint Ron, en regardant le haut des escaliers.  
  
- Ouais ! approuva Harry, en se rappelant Percy, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en colère.  
  
- Oh, et puis non ! On monte ! De toute façon, il faudrait vraiment ne pas avoir de chance, pour que la blague de Fred et Georges marche au moment où on passera devant sa chambre ! Mais si c'est le cas, on aura intérêt à se dépêcher ! On tente le coup ?  
  
- Vas-y ! De toute façon, s'il y a un problème, on n'aura qu'à prétendre qu'on va chercher l'Éclair de Feu !  
  
- Ouais ! C'est une bonne excuse ! Bon, on y va !"  
  
Les deux garçons montèrent l'escalier. Arrivant devant la chambre de Percy, ils entendirent, à leur plus grand malheur, un grand SPLATCH et une série de jurons.  
  
" Et flûte ! pesta Ron. Bon, on n'a pas le choix, on fonce !"  
  
A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Percy, le visage recouvert d'un produit coloré et visqueux, très en colère. Ron et Harry reculèrent, tout en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
"- Où...? Où sont-ils ? hurla Percy.  
  
- Fred et Georges ? J'en sais rien ! répondit prudemment Ron.  
  
- J'en ai plus qu'assez de leurs trucs ! cria Percy, dévalant l'escalier, laissant sa porte entrouverte.  
  
- Ils sont mal ! Il s'énerve vraiment pour un rien, celui-là ! murmura Ron. Ce n'est rien qu'un peu de peinture !  
  
- Euh, tu dirais pas ça, si tu voyais l'état de sa chambre !" intervint Harry, en lui montrant la porte entrouverte de la chambre.  
  
En effet, la chambre, plutôt exiguë, était aspergée du même produit coloré dont Percy était recouvert. Les murs, le bureau, le lit, la cage d'Hermès, son hibou, Hermès et le sol étaient recouverts de taches noires, jaunes rouges, vertes et bleues.  
  
"-Là, ils ont fait fort ! souffla Ron. On ne devrai pas... !  
  
- Fred ! Georges ! Venez ici ! Tout de suite ! hurla Mrs Weasley, depuis la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Je vous avais pourtant interdit de continuer les "Farces pour sorciers facétieux" !  
  
- Euh, on ferai mieux de monter dans ma chambre !" chuchota Ron en grimpant l'escalier menant à sa chambre, une petite pièce où la couleur orange des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe anglaise de Quidditch, dominait. On n'entendait pas l'habituel tapage de la Gouille qui avait élue domicile dans le grenier, au dessus de la chambre de Ron. Par contre, Coq, voletait dans sa cage en hululant gaiement. Trois lits, en plus de celui de Ron, avaient été installés.  
  
- Fred et Georges dorment ici, tandis que Bill et Charlie occupent leur chambre ! expliqua Ron. Bon, et si on allait au terrain avec nos balais ? On pourra faire un match, avec les autres !  
  
- Ca m'étonnerai que ta mère accepte car elle n'est pas prête de pardonner à Fred et Georges ! répondit Harry, en redescendant, son Éclair de feu sur l'épaule.  
  
- Attends ! Il faut que je prenne mon Étoile Filante !" intervint Ron, ouvrant le placard à balai, près de la porte de la cuisine où Mrs Weasley sermonnait toujours les jumeaux tandis que Percy tentait, vainement, d'enlever la peinture qu'il avait sur la figure.  
  
"- Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ? Il me semble avoir été... !  
  
- Euh, m'man, Harry et moi, on va au terrain !  
  
- Oui, oui, allez-y ! répondit-elle distraitement. De quoi ? Allez au terrain ? Non, les enfants, restez plutôt jouer dans le jardin ! Aujourd'hui en tout cas !  
  
- Mais... ! tenta Ron.  
  
- Ne discute pas ! rugit Mrs Weasley.  
  
- Je parie que c'est parce que Tu-Sais-Qui a... ! chuchota Ron à Harry, en s'éloignant, jugeant inutile de s'attirer des ennuis en insistant.  
  
- Voldemort ? s'étonna Harry, qui s'arrêta immédiatement, voyant l'expression d'effroi qu'affichaient tous les Weasley présents dans la cuisine, soit Mrs et Mr Weasley qui interrompit sa lecture, Percy, les jumeaux et Ron, en entendant le nom du mage noir.  
  
- Tu ne pourrai pas dire Tu-Sais-Qui ? s'exclama Ron, d'une voix sourde.  
  
- Excusez-moi ! Ca m'a échappé ! s'excusa Harry, en partant vers le jardin, avec Ron.  
  
chapitre 4 : Petit entraînement  
  
Les jumeaux, Bill, Charlie (qui avait acceptés la proposition de leur frère), Ron et Harry, réunis dans la cuisine, tentait de convaincre Mrs Weasley de les laisser aller au terrain.  
  
"- On peut y aller, si tout le monde y va ?, insista Charlie, impatient de faire du Quidditch.  
  
- Molly, laisse les y aller ! Ils ne risquent rien ici ! intervint Mr Weasley, reposant son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, un journal réputé chez les sorciers, où, contrairement aux journaux Moldus, les photos étaient animées. En plus, ils sont suffisamment nombreux ! Et puis, il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent un peu ! Surtout Harry, qui n'a pas dû avoir trop l'occasion de s'amuser chez ces Moldus !  
  
- D'accord ! Mais pas ces deux-là ! accepta Mrs Weasley, désignant les jumeaux.  
  
- Ce n'est pas en les interdisant de tout qu'ils se calmeront ! Au contraire, ils ont besoins de se défouler ! observa Mr Weasley. Prend Charlie, par exemple. Avant de jouer au Quidditch, il était intenable et, depuis qu'il à commencer à se dépenser, lors des matchs, à avoir d'autres idées en tête, il s'est calmé !  
  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna, innocemment, Charlie.  
  
- Bon, d'accord ! Ils peuvent y aller ! marmonna Mrs Weasley. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Arthur !  
  
- Génial ! s'enthousiasma Fred. Harry, tu me laissera monter ton Éclair de Feu ?  
  
- Bien sûr !  
  
- Eh, on pourrai faire... ! commença Georges.  
  
- Non, vous n'allez rien faire, à part jouer au Quidditch ! répliqua sa mère.  
  
- Bon, on va chercher Ginny et sa copine. En tout cas, on jouera sans batteurs, ni Cognards, ils sont trop incontrôlables !  
  
- Oh, non ! râla Georges.  
  
- Allez, gros râleur, dis-toi que, avec un peu de chance, tu pourra reprendre ta batte, à Poudlard, cette année, pour mettre la raclée aux Serpentard !" le raisonna Fred, en sortant de la cuisine.  
  
Arrivés dans le jardin, ils aperçurent, près de la haie, deux adolescentes. L'une rousse, Ginny, la cadette de la famille, et l'autre blonde, qui devait être son amie.  
  
- Léa, Ginny ! Vous venez avec nous au terrain ? leur proposa Bill.  
  
- Ouais, ça me permettra d'essayer le Quidditch ! accepta Léa.  
  
- Dépêchez-vous !" les pressa Georges.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, arrivés au terrain, ils déposèrent leurs balais par terre, tandis que Bill ouvrait une grande boîte, découvrant quatre balles. Deux d'entre elles, noires et de bonnes tailles, s'agitant et essayant de sortir, nommées Cognards, avaient pour rôle de désarçonner les joueurs. Les batteurs, munie de batte un peu plus courte que celles de base- ball, doivent frapper les Cognards, afin de les renvoyer vers les joueurs adverses. Une autre balle, le Souafle, plus grosses que les Cognards, de couleur rouge, est la balle que les poursuiveurs se passent en essayant de marquer dans les buts adverses, trois anneaux dorés, que protègent le gardien. La dernière, de la taille d'une noix et dorée, le Vif d'or, est la plus importante du jeu. Sa capture met fin au jeu et rapporte 150 points à l'équipe qui l'a eu, par l'intermédiaire de son attrapeur. Une équipe de Quidditch, est composée de sept joueurs, montée sur des balais : un gardien, un attrapeur, deux batteurs et trois poursuiveurs.  
  
"- Bon, comme on n'est que huit, on devra se contenter de deux poursuiveurs, le gardien et l'attrapeur, par équipe ! résuma Charlie.  
  
- Ouais ! On fait les équipes, maintenant ! s'exclama Fred.  
  
- Bon, comme on a deux attrapeurs, Harry et Charlie, ils seront les capitaines de chaque équipe, décida Bill. Harry, comme tu es le plus jeune, tu commence !  
  
- D'accord ! Ron !  
  
- Fred ! lança aussitôt Charlie.  
  
- Georges !  
  
- Bon, moi, je prend Bill !  
  
- Ginny ! décida Harry.  
  
- Léa ! Bon, on peut commencer !  
  
- Attendez ! Il faut d'abord lâcher le Souafle et le Vif d'or ! intervint Fred.  
  
- C'est bon ! On commence ! cria Bill, après avoir sortit les deux balles.  
  
- Mais, c'est pas du jeu ! On a un désavantage face à Harry ! râla Fred, déjà à son poste de gardien, à l'autre bout du terrain, tandis que Georges prenait l'autre but.  
  
- Peu importe ! On y va ! lança Bill, donnant le signal de départ., Harry, sur son Éclair de Feu, pris rapidement de l'altitude, cherchant l'éclat doré du Vif d'or, imité, un peu plus bas, par Charlie, tandis que Ron et Ginny luttait contre Bill et Léa pour avoir le Souafle. Ron parvint finalement à l'attraper et, suivit de sa soeur, fonça vers le but de Fred, contourna Bill, évita Fred et marqua un but !  
  
"- Ouais ! Génial Ron ! cria Georges, depuis ses buts.  
  
- C'est pas encore finit ! railla Fred. Attend que Charlie ou Harry attrape le Vif !"  
  
Justement, les deux concernés continuaient à chercher la petite balle  
  
S'apercevant que Charlie le suivait de près, il feint une certaine concentration et piqua vers le sol, comme s'il avait vu le Vif. Charlie, l'ayant d'abord crû, piqua à sa suite, avant de remonter, reconnaissant la Feinte de Wronski.  
  
"Bien essayé, Harry ! lui lança-t-il. Tu as faillit m'avoir."  
  
Soudain, Harry remonta en chandelle et attrapa quelque chose.  
  
"- Quoi ? T'as le Vif d'or ? J'l'avais même pas vu ! s'exclama Charlie, alors que Georges, Ron et Ginny, le félicitaient. Comment t'as fait ça ?  
  
- Ben, au début, je ne l'avais pas vu mais, une fois près du sol, j'ai aperçut, l'éclat doré du Vif d'or !  
  
- Pas mal ! admit Charlie.  
  
- Dites ! Faudrait penser à rentrer ! intervint Ginny. Il commence à être tard et j'ai promis à maman de l'aider à la cuisine !  
  
- Ouais, tu as raison ! approuva Fred, ayant mis pied à terre, rangeant le Souaffle et le Vif d'or dans la boîte. Harry, tu es au top là ! Cette année, si elle se joue, la coupe de Quidditch reviendra à Gryffondor ! Si tu sors la Feinte de Wronski à Malefoy, il va se faire avoir, idiot comme il est !  
  
- Ca c'est sûr ! Même Charlie a marché ! renchérit Ron.  
  
- A votre avis, Perce à réussit à enlever ses peintures de guerres ? plaisanta Bill.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerai ! Pas tout de suite, en tout cas ! C'est de la peinture longue durée ! Elle sera partie d'ici ce soir ! lança Georges.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était au fait ? demanda Ginny.  
  
- Oh, un simple encrier truqué ! Mais on vous dira pas comment il marche !"  
  
chapitre 5 :Le Chemin de Traverse  
  
"- Franchement, à la longue, je trouve que Gringott est un peu monotone ! râla Fred. Chaque année, c'est toujours la même chose ! Les mêmes Gobelins vaniteux, les mêmes wagonnets, les mêmes coffres, les mêmes...!  
  
- C'est bon, on a comprit Fred !" l'interrompit sa mère.  
  
Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Harry chez les Weasley. Jamais il n'avait passé d'aussi bonnes vacances d'été. Entre les matchs de Quidditch dans le jardin (Mrs Weasley avait catégoriquement refusée de les laisser aller aussi souvent au verger), et les plaisanteries des jumeaux ( leur mère avait finalement oubliée l'épisode de l'encrier truqué et Percy avait enfin retrouvé sa couleur naturelle) Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer et avait finalement oublié le rêve qui l'avait réveillé, le jour de son anniversaire.  
  
La veille de la rentrée des classes, Harry, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux, accompagnés de Mrs Weasley, étaient donc partis sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures nécessaires à leur scolarisation. Tous les six, à peine arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, un passage de Londres, réservé aux Sorciers, passèrent d'abord à Gringott, la banque des sorciers, pour faire le plein de Gallions d'or, de Mornilles d'argent et de Noises de bronze, la monnaie en cours chez les sorciers. Harry était toujours gêné d'y aller avec les Weasley, qui étaient assez pauvres, alors que lui disposait d'une petite fortune. Mais il remarqua néanmoins, que Mr Weasley avait enfin eut une augmentation, ce qui expliquait aussi l'achat du nouvel hibou.  
  
"- Bien, je vous fais confiance ! Vous pouvez vous balader où vous voulez et faire vos achats comme vous le voulez ! lança Mrs Weasley à ses enfants et à Harry. Mais soyez sage et restez ensemble ! On se retrouve, vers 17h00 chez Florian Fortarôme, d'accord ?  
  
- D'accord, m'man ! répondirent Fred et Georges. On sera sage comme des images !  
  
- Bien, à tout à l'heure, alors ! Ginny, viens, on va t'acheter tes livres !" annonça Mrs Weasley, entraînant sa fille avec elle.  
  
Ron et Harry se séparèrent de Fred et Georges et suivirent la longue voie pavée, peuplée d'un grand nombre de sorciers. Harry fut frappé de la tension qui y règnait. L'ambiance avait beaucoup changé depuis le retour de Voldemort. A présent, les sorciers, se déplaçaient en groupe, discutant à voix basses en s'échangeant les dernières nouvelles, la baguette à porter de la main. Harry et Ron, cheminèrent sur la longue route pavée, envahie par la foule, et bordée de magasins en tout genre. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la librairie "Fleury et Bott".  
  
"- Bonjour à vous ! les salua le libraire, quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la petite boutique. Elèves de Poudlard, je suppose !  
  
- Euh oui ! répondit Ron. On pourrait avoir le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau cinq, le Manuel de Métamorphose pour sorciers intermédiaires et Lutter contre les forces du mal !" énuméra Ron, en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa liste, tandis que le libraire s'affairairait dans les rayonnages.  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, sortant de Fleury et Bott avec leurs nouveaux livres, les deux amis mirent le cap vers le magasin de prêt-à-porter de madame Guipure.  
  
"- Maintenant que j'ai plus d'argent de poche, je vais enfin pouvoir m'acheter des nouvelles robes, au lieu de récupérer celles de mes frères ! s'enthousiasma Ron, en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur.  
  
- Ouais ! Et en plus, cette année, on n'a pas besoin de robe de soirée ! remarqua Harry, parcourant du regard sa liste de fourniture ! Eh, après, il faudra que j'aille faire un tour chez l'apothicaire, pour racheter des ingrédients !  
  
- Moi aussi !"  
  
Une heure plus tard, les deux amis avaient finis la plupart de leurs achat. A présent, ils se dirigeaient vers l'animalerie, Ron devant acheter du Miamhibou pour Coq.  
  
"Ron ! Harry !" les interpella quelqu'un alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique.  
  
Se retournant, les deux amis aperçurent Hermione Granger, une adolescente aux épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui venait à leur rencontre.  
  
"- Salut Hermione ! lui lança Harry quand elle les rejoignit. Tu as passée de bonnes vacances ?  
  
- Excellentes ! J'ai pris pleins de photos ! C'est génial la Bulga... !"  
  
Elle s'interrompit en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ron, qui gardait les yeux vers le sol et faisant semblant d'ignorer Hermione. Celle-ci, sans se démonter, adressa un regard entendu à Harry et enleva son sac de ses épaules.  
  
"- En parlant de mes vacances, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, Ron ! lança-t- elle en ouvrant son sac.  
  
- Ah bon ?! Tu as quand même pensé à nous, en Bulgarie ? C'est étonnant !" répliqua-t-il, en se retournant vers elle, les bras croisés.  
  
Hermione, ignorant les paroles de Ron, farfouillait dans son sac quand quelque chose en tomba, dans un tintement, sur la voie pavée.  
  
"- Hermione ! Tu as perdu quelque chose ! remarqua Ron, en se penchant pour le ramasser.  
  
- Quoi ?! Aaahhh !" s'exclama-t-elle, blême, en se jetant sur l'objet qui n'était autre que l'insigne de Préfet d'Hermione.  
  
Malheureusement pour elle, Ron fut le plus rapide. Intrigué par la réaction d'Hermione, il attrapa le premier l'insigne. Là, il y jeta un coup d'oeil. Hermione, figée, observait la réaction de Ron. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et, s'abstenant de commentaires, lança son insigne à Hermione qui rougit et se dépêcha de le ranger dans sa poche. Hermione et Harry s'adressèrent un regard surpris, devinant que ce n'était que partie remise.  
  
"Tu ferai bien d'attendre de lui avoir tout expliquer avant de lui donner son cadeau !" glissa Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione, alors qu'ils se remettaient en route.  
  
Hermione aquiéssa. Et celle-ci préféra changer de sujet, jugeant préférable de ne pas aggraver la situation, alors qu'elle devait rentrer avec eux, chez les Weasley.  
  
"- Vous avez achetez toutes vos affaires ?  
  
- Oui ! répondit Harry. On allait faire un tour au magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch ! Et toi ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Au fait, j'ai croisée ta mère, Ron et elle m'a dit de vous rappelez le rendez-vous fixé à 17h00 !  
  
- Et il est quelle heure ? demanda Ron.  
  
- 16h45 ! répliqua Hermione, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.  
  
- Euh ! On aurait interêt à y aller ! La boutique de Florant Fortarôme, c'est pas tout près !  
  
- Mouais ! Bon, ben on ira voir le magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch une autre fois !" bougonna Ron, en se mettant en route, avec Harry et Hermione, en direction du seul magasin de glace du chemin de Traverse.  
  
Après que Mrs Weasley eut payée une glace à ses enfants, Harry et Hermione, ils reprirent tous la poudre de cheminette, pour rentrer au Terrier, où Mrs Weasley partit directement préparer le repas pour le soir, tandis que Hermione lâchait Pattenrond dans le jardin, et que Ron et Harry montaient dans la chambre de Ron, pour préparer leurs valises.  
  
chapitre 6 : Dernière soirée au Terrier  
  
"- Les enfants, à table ! les appela Mrs Weasley, depuis la cuisine, quelques heures plus tard.  
  
- On arrive !" crièrent, en choeur, Ron, Hermione et Harry, qui ayant finit de préparer leurs bagages, s'étaient installés dans la chambre de Ron.  
  
Hermione avait donné son cadeau à Ron, ce qui lui avait fait oublié l'épisode de l'insigne de Préfet.  
  
Ils quittèrent rapidement la chambre, laissant Coq faire le clown dans sa cage.  
  
"- Ah, vous trois ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron, Hermione et Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine. Vous pourriez mettre la table ? On mangera dehors ce soir ! Cette cuisine est beaucoup trop petite pour contenir onze personnes !  
  
- M'man, p'pa et Percy et rentre à quelle heure ? se renseigna Ron, alors qu'il prenait une pile d'assiette dans un buffet.  
  
- Normalement, ils ne devraient pas tarder !" répondit Mrs Weasley, jetant un coup d'oeil sur l'horloge de grand-mère qui occupait un coin de la pièce.  
  
Harry aimait bien cette horloge, qui avait neuf aiguilles, une pour chaque membres de la famille Weasley. Et, à la place des chiffres, on pouvait voir différentes inscriptions, comme : "A l'école", "A la maison", "Au travail", "En déplacement", "En prison", "Perdu", "A l'hôpital" ou "En danger de mort". sept des aiguilles étaient pointées sur "A la maison", tandis que celles de Mr Weasley et Percy étaient encore sur "Au travail".  
  
"Ah là là ! soupira Mrs Weasley. Ca faisait longtemps que Arthur n'a pas eu à travailler le week-end ! Mais, vu les circonstances, c'est tout naturel ! J'espère qu'il ne rentrera pas trop tard ! Bon, dépêchez-vous d'aller mettre la table !" ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des trois adolescents qui sortirent de la cuisine, par la porte de derrière, en direction du jardin.  
  
Les trois amis s'affairèrent en silence, autour de deux tables accolées, recouvertes d'une longue nappe à carreaux.Ils sursautèrent quand Hedwige surgissant soudainement, vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
L'animal replia les ailes et tendit une de ses pattes, pour permettre à Harry de récupérer la lettre qu'elle portait. Une fois débarrassée de sa missive, la chouette blanche, après avoir mordillé le doigt de Harry, repris son vol, jusqu'à la chambre de Ron et s'y engouffra par l'étroite fenêtre, ouverte. Ses deux amis lui adressèrent un regard curieux. Mais l'arrivée soudaine de Ginny, dans le jardin, les empêchèrent d'en savoir plus.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les trois ? s'étonna la fillette, en fixant les trois amis d'un regard intrigué.  
  
- Occupe-toi de tes affaires !" lui répliqua Ron, en finissant de mettre les couverts.  
  
Une créature, ressemblant à une pomme de terre boueuse, courut entre les pieds de la table, poursuivit par un gros chat orange, au faciés aplati et aux pattes arquées.  
  
"- Pattenrond s'amuse toujours autant avec les Gnomes ! remarqua Hermione.  
  
- Oui ! Et ça les amuse aussi !" observa Ron, en adressant un regard sinistre au Gnome qui s'était réfugié dans un terrier et dont les ricanements dominaient les miaulement de protestation de Pattenrond.  
  
Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Mrs Weasley, ayant mis les "petits plats dans les grands", les tables étaient recouvertes de mets, aussi bons les uns que les autres. Entre les ragoûts, les goulaschs, et la glace faite maison, le repas fut excellent. Mr Weasley et Percy, ayant transplanés, apparurent soudain dans le jardin, un peu avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous à table. Pendant le repas, Percy et lui discutèrent à voix basse, avec animation, à l'autre bout de la table. Harry, observait Percy dont le visage exprimait un mélange de joie, d'excitation et d'inquiétude. Depuis la mort de son ancien patron, Mr Croupton, Percy avait été nommé directeur du bureau de la Coopération Magique Internationale, et prenait son travail très à coeur ! Les mots "jeux", "détente", "blagues" et "humour", ne faisaient tout simplement pas partit de son vocabulaire ! Sur ce point, il était diamétralement opposé à ses frères et soeur, surtout Fred et Georges, qui le prenaient régulièrement, d'ailleurs, pour tester leurs nouvelles inventions, comme aujourd'hui, contre son grès ! En fait, Fred et Georges n'étaient sérieux que pendant les match de Quidditch ou pendant les examens, et encore !  
  
Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient tous les deux, pour savoir si, oui ou non, il y aurait un tournoi de Quidditch des quatre maisons cette année, à Poudlard. Hermione soutenait que non, tandis que Ron, tentait de la convaincre du contraire, Face à leur entêtement mutuel, ils préférèrent interrompre le débat.  
  
"- Harry, tu as eu des nouvelles de Sniffle dernièrement ? lui demanda Hermione.  
  
- Oui ! D'ailleurs, c'est sa réponse que j'ai reçut tout à l'heure ! On verra ça tout à l'heure !" ajouta-t-il, alors que Ginny, curieuse, essayait d'écouter leur conversation.  
  
"- Les enfants, vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher ! intervint alors Mrs Weasley. Il est tard et demain, il vous faudra vous lever tôt !  
  
- A vos ordres, chef !" s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en sortant précipitamment de table et en adressant à leur mère, un salut militaire digne de ce nom.  
  
Tout le monde, excepté Percy, éclata de rire, même Mrs Weasley. Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione quittèrent à leur tour la table et saluèrent Mr et Mrs Weasley, de façon beaucoup plus traditionnelle.  
  
Pendant que Ginny était dans la salle de bain, Ron et Harry, s'installèrent, avec Hermione, dans la petite chambre coquette de Ginny où était installé un lit, pour Hermione. Harry sortit alors la lettre de sa poche et commença à la lire à ses amis, à voix basse :  
  
"Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu passe de bonne vacances et que tu t'amuse bien chez les Weasley !  
  
Remus et Buck vont bien !  
  
Malgré les recherches assidues que nous avons lancés, nous n'avons pas encore réussit à repérer le nouveau refuge de Voldemort. Mais des rumeurs prétendent qu'il est retourné en Albanie, pour retrouver ses forces. Je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai ! Mais, nous poursuivrons les recherches, jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve !  
  
En attendant, Dumbledore nous a confié une nouvelle mission de repérage à un endroit où Voldemort aurait été aperçu.  
  
Bonne rentrée, à toi et tes amis !  
  
Sirius."  
  
"- Vous croyez vraiment que Vous-Savez-Qui est dans le coin ? demanda Hermione, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! Voldemort est... !  
  
- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! l'interrompit Ron, d'une voix sifflante.  
  
- Si tu veux ! Bon, je disais que Vous-Savez-Qui est assez puissant pour être bien caché, et que un voyage, jusqu'en Albanie, l'aurait affaiblit, et ça, pour l'instant, il n'en veut surtout pas !  
  
- Mouais ! approuva Ron, songeur. En tout cas, il n'est pas dans les environs. Sinon ta cicatrice t'aurais fais mal, Harry !  
  
- Hum ! Bon, on ferrai mieux d'aller se coucher ! conclut Hermione. A demain !  
  
- A demain !" répondirent ses deux amis, en quittant la chambre, croisant Ginny au passage.  
  
chapitre 7 : Le Poudlard Express  
  
"Harry, lève-toi ! C'est l'heure !"  
  
Ce furent les premiers mots que Harry entendit, le lendemain matin. Encore un peu"embrumé", Harry remis ses lunettes et commença à s'habiller. Tandis que Fred émergeait à peine, que Ron était déjà presque prêt et que Georges, lui, s'était tout simplement rendormi. Il fallut que Mrs Weasley, grâce à un tour quelconque, fasse apparaître un seau, remplit d'eau , au dessus du dormeur. Le seau se vida dans un grand bruit sur Georges, qui se retrouva, parfaitement réveillé, et complètement trempé, pestant tout ce qu'il savait.  
  
"- ...Non mais ça va pas !...J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, maintenant !... Celui qui à fait ça... !  
  
- Georges ! Si ne te dépêche pas de te changer, tu va connaître pire que ce simple seau d'eau ! le menaça Mrs Weasley, tandis que Fred éclatait de rire.  
  
- M'man ! p'pa arrive à quelle heure ? demanda Ron en finissant de s'habiller.  
  
- D'ici une bonne heure ! Le Poudlard Express ne partant qu'à 11h00, on aura une heure pour y aller ! répondit-elle en sortant de la chambre.  
  
- J'espère qu'il fera beau aujourd'hui ! observa Fred, en reprenant son sérieux. Rien de mieux que de voyager par beau temps ! On arrivera plus tôt !  
  
- Ouais ! marmonna Georges en s'essuyant. Moi, ce que j'attend le plus, c'est le grand festin. Eh, en parlant de festin, est-ce que Hermione fait toujours son truc ? Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui la S.A.L.E. ! La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes !  
  
- J'pense pas ! répondit Harry. Elle n'a pas abordé le sujet depuis qu'elle est là ! Mais évite de le lui rappeler :  
  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas !" approuva Ron.  
  
Une fois Georges prêt, ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la cuisine, tandis que Fred continuait à ricaner de la mésaventure de son frère.  
  
Les filles étaient déjà attablées et finissaient leur bol de porridge.  
  
"- Salut Hermione ! Salut Ginny ! leur lança Harry, en entrant.  
  
- Salut les gars ! répondit Hermione.  
  
- La douche froide de bon matin, c'est vraiment la meilleure façon de se remettre les idées en place, hein Georges ? se moqua Ginny, déjà au courant de l'incident.  
  
- Oh ! Ca va !" ronchonna-t-il en s'asseyant et en remplissant son bol de porridge. Les trois autres l'imitèrent.  
  
Une heure plus tard, les six adolescents, tous prêts, attendaient dans la cuisine, l'arrivée de Mr Weasley. Toutes leurs affaires étaient posées près de la porte. Coquecigrue, s'agitait bruyamment dans sa cage, tandis que Hedwige, qui avait réintégré sa propre cage, jeta un regard glacial au petit hibou et poussa un hululement indigné en claquant du bec, en signe d'agacement. Pattenrond, lui était endormi dans son panier, sa queue touffue s'agitant régulièrement.  
  
L'attente fut assez brève. Mr Weasley arriva un peu avant 10h00, avec deux voitures noires du Ministère, conduites par deux chauffeurs.  
  
"En route !" s'exclama-t-il en arrivant dans la cuisine.  
  
Une fois les bagages rangées dans le coffre, les adolescents, Mr et Mrs Weasley s'entassèrent sur les sièges. Ron, Harry et Hermione, installés dans la voiture de tête, discutaient avec animation, ponctuées d'interventions de Mr Weasley, assis à l'avant, près du chauffeur. Les voitures du Mininstère pouvant se faufiler partout, ils ne furent pas gênés par les embouteillages, et arrivèrent devant la Gare de King's Cross, dix minutes plus tard (un record !). Ayant mis les valises sur des chariots, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione, laissèrent les deux chauffeurs qui se dépêchèrent de repartir, arrivant devant toutes les autres voitures au feu rouge. Parvenus dans le hall, la petite troupe obliqua vers les voies neuf et dix, séparées par une barrière. Harry remarqua que Mr Weasley le suivait de près et ne le quittait pas des yeux une minute. Pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer, les six adolescents portaient tous des vêtements Moldus, mais ils s'attiraient quand même les regards, notamment par les hululements impatients de Coq. Ron et Harry, étant les plus visibles, à causes de leurs hiboux, passèrent en premier, accompagnés de Mr Weasley. Ils s'appuyèrent négligemment contre la barrière séparant la voie neuf de la dix, et subrepticement, disparurent de la voies 9, pour arriver sur la voie 9 3/4, une voie uniquement accessible aux sorciers, où attendait le Poudlard Express, le train à la locomotive rouge et noire devant les mener à Poudlard. A la place de la barrière, se trouvait, à présent une grande arcade sur laquelle un panneau indiquait : VOIE 9 3/4. POUDLARD- EXPRESS A DESTINATION DE POUDLARD : 11H00 !  
  
"- Bien ! Nous avons encore une demi-heure ! remarqua Mr Weasley, alors que Fred et Georges, arrivaient à leur tour, suivis par Mrs Weasley et Ginny.  
  
- Ah ! Enfin vous voilà !"  
  
Le petit groupe sursauta et, se retournant, aperçurent une sorcière à l'allure sévère, aux lunettes carrées et les cheveux attachés en un chignon serré, à la robe noire, venir vers eux. Le professeur McGonagall les rejoignit rapidement.  
  
"- Je commençais à me demander si vous n'aviez pas eu de problèmes ! commença-t-elle. Bon, par mesure de sécurité, les élèves sont répartis dans les wagons, par maison, et surveillés par le directeur de la maison concernée ainsi que deux professeurs et aurors. Ainsi, je serais assistée par les professeurs Sinistra et Bibine. Bien évidemment, nous déconseillons aux élèves de sortir de leur compartiment pendant le voyage. Les Gryffondor occupent le premier wagon ! Bien, tout est clair ?  
  
- Oui professeur ! répondirent en choeur les jumeaux, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny.  
  
- Bon ! Je dois vous laisser ! ajouta-t-elle en repartant précipitamment, sûrement à la recherche d'autres élèves de Gryffondor.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione, ayant réussis à échapper à la surveillance de Mr Weasley, marchaient le long du quai.  
  
"- Eh Weasley, Potter ! les interpella une voix traînante et enjouée, plus que familière, alors qu'ils passaient à proximité du troisième wagon.  
  
- Malefoy ! Quelle joie de te revoir !" ironisa Harry qui, s'étant retourné, faisait maintenant face à Drago Malefoy, un adolescent palot, au sourire suffisant, escorté par ses deux meilleurs amis, deux adolescents à la carrure très massive, écervelés et brutaux, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Tous les trois étaient à Serpentard. Harry et Drago étant ennemi depuis leur premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, tous deux se dévisagèrent avec une expression de dégoût.  
  
"Alors, vous traînez toujours avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe !" observa Malefoy, en désignant Hermione.  
  
"Sang-de-Bourbe" était l'une des pires insultes qu'on pouvait lancer à un sorcier. Malefoy, qui était de "Sang-pur", détestait cordialement les enfants de Moldus et avait l'habitude d'affublé Hermione de ce surnom de"Sang-de-Bourbe" ! Celle-ci, énervée, plongea alors la main dans la poche de son jean, pour prendre sa baguette. Mais Harry l'interrompit en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.  
  
"Une préfète se doit de ne pas provoquer la bagarre ! lui glissa-t-il. Laisse Malefoy faire son petit numéro, sans broncher, et il te laissera tranquille !"  
  
Hermione, qui avait sortit sa baguette, la remis dans sa poche, en soupirant.  
  
"- Eh Weasley ! C'est vrai que vous avez enfin un peu plus d'argent ? Le Ministère doit être tombé bien bas pour que Fudge en arrive à donner un avancement, un poste plus important, à un imbécile, comme ton pè...!"  
  
Il s'interrompit soudain.  
  
"Tiens ! Mais, c'est Drago !" s'exclama Mr Weasley, d'une voix faussement aimable, en surgissant derrière Ron, que Harry et Hermione retenaient discrètement par le tee-shirt, pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Malefoy.  
  
Mr Weasley fixait Malefoy, avec une expression mi-amusée (devant l'embarras de Drago), mi- contrariée et mi-dégoûtée.Lui et le père de Drago, Lucius Malefoy (fidèle partisans de Voldemort, de son état), se détestaient tout autant que Harry et Drago. Mr Weasley aurait bien aimé prouver les activités des Malefoy, mais jusqu'à là, il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant.  
  
"- Tu disais quelque chose, Drago ? continua Mr Weasley.  
  
- Euh...! Non ! Non, non ! répondit Malefoy, un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
- Disparaît de ma vue alors, puisque tu n'as rien à dire !  
  
- On s'en va ! ordonna Drago, au bout d'un moment pendant lequel il fixa Mr Weasley d'un air de défi. On met les voiles ! lança-t-il à l'adresse de Crabbe et Goyle qui obéirent docilement. On se reverra ! marmonna-t-il à Harry, en s'éloignant.  
  
- Il ne changera donc, jamais ? soupira Hermione.  
  
- Ca, ça m'étonnerai ! remarqua Mr Weasley. Bon, vous feriez bien de vous dépêchez. Il ne nous reste que vingt minutes ! Venez !"  
  
Ils traversèrent tout le quai, sillonnant la foule des élèves qui s'apprêtaient à monter dans le deuxième wagon. Coq s'agitait, excité par les hululements des autres hiboux. Finalement, ils retrouvèrent Mrs Weasley et Ginny devant le wagon de tête.  
  
Ah ! Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en les apercevant. Dépêchez- vous de monter ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des trois amis, en leurs donnant des sandwiches. Et ne t'en fait pas Ron, je n'y ai pas mis de corned-beef ! lança-t-elle, en surprenant le regard en coin avec lequel Ron fixait son paquet. Allez ! Soyez sage et travaillez bien ! conclut-elle.  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas m'man ! répondit Fred. On f'ra rien d'autre que faire exploser les cuvettes de toilettes !  
  
- Fred ! s'indigna sa mère.  
  
- J'plaisantait, m'man !" répondit-il.  
  
La voix du chef de gare retentit alors dans les haut-parleurs :  
  
"Les élèves à destination de Poudlard sont priés d'embarquer ! Départ du Poudlard Express dans cinq minutes !"  
  
Ron, Hermione, Harry; les jumeaux et Ginny, aidés par Mr et Mrs Weasley, hissèrent leurs bagages dans le wagon. Les adolescents passèrent devant de nombreux compartiments remplis délèves querelleurs et installèrent leurs affaires dans un compartiment occupés par trois élèves, deux de septième année, des amis de Fred et Georges et un de cinquième année, un garçon joufflu et plutôt étourdi, Neville Londubat.  
  
"Salut Neville !" lui lançèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione, tandis que Fred et Georges conversaient avec leurs amis.  
  
L'un d'eux, Lee Jordan, commentaient les match de Quidditch de Poudlard.  
  
"- Salut Harry ! Ca va ? Tu as toujours ton Éclair de Feu ?  
  
- Bien sûr, Lee !  
  
- Eh, vous êtes au courant ? McGonagall nous a dit que cette année, on jouerai la coupe de Quidditch ! annonça Lee.  
  
- Génial ! s'exclama Georges.  
  
- Ouais ! Mais il faudra se trouver un nouveau gardien ! remarqua Fred.  
  
- Ca sera sûrement pas toi ! répliqua Ron.  
  
- Ca c'est sûr ! Même un Serpentard aurait pû te mettre un but ! ajouta Georges.  
  
- Et on va prendre qui cette année, comme Capitaine ? continua Fred, ignorant ses deux frères.  
  
- Ca j'en sais rien ! Peut-être que...!"  
  
Fred s'interrompit alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait sur trois filles de septième année, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Jonhson et Katie Bell, les trois poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.  
  
"- On peut se joindre à vous ? demanda Katie, avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Vous tombez bien, toutes les trois, on parlait justement de notre équipe ! La coupe va être remise en jeu, cette année, à Poudlard ! leur annonça Fred.  
  
- Génial ! Et qui va être notre nouveau capitaine ? s'enquit Alicia.  
  
- On verra ça à Poudlard ! trancha Georges.  
  
- Cette année, on gagne la coupe ! déclara Fred. Harry est un expert dans la Feinte de Wronski !  
  
- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Angelina. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
  
- Pendant les vacances, on s'est fait de petits matchs et Harry a même réussit à tromper Charlie. Alors tromper Malefoy sera un jeu d'enfant !  
  
- C'est vrai ! Ils sont tellement idiots chez les Serpentard !" soupira Katie, en s'installant sur un siège libre, à côté de Lee.  
  
Ils s'interrompirent, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le Poudlard Express venait de quitter la gare de King's Cross, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Pour laisser place, cette fois, au professeur McGonagall.  
  
"- Tiens, l'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet, ou presque.  
  
- Oui, presque professeur ! confirma Katie.  
  
- Je ne fait que passer ! expliqua McGonagall. Je viens juste pour vous rappelez que nous déconseillons aux élèves de se balader entre les différents compartiments, par mesure de sécurité, pendant le voyage. Si vous avez des camarade des autres classes, il vous faudra attendre d'être arrivé à Pré-au- Lard ! Vous avez des questions ?  
  
- Professeur ! C'est vrai que le tournoi de Quidditch va avoir lieu, cette année ? se renseigna Ron.  
  
- Les nouvelles vont vites à ce que je vois ! remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Oui, en tout cas, elle aura lieu s'il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Bien, si vous avez des problèmes, vous me trouverez dans le compartiment d'en face !" ajouta-t-elle en sortant.  
  
Le début du voyage se passa sans encombre. Vers midi, une petite sorcière replète passa dans les compartiments avec un chariot recouvert d'un assortiment de bonbons en tout genre. Les douze élèves du compartiment en profitèrent pour acheter un peu de tout. Après cette interruption, les jumeaux montrèrent aux autres leurs nouvelles "Farces pour sorciers facétieux", notamment, l'encrier truqué, qui'l avait surnommé le "Colorencre", mais aussi des inventions plus anciennes, comme les "Crèmes canaris" que tous les Gryffondor connaissaient, et jouèrent à la bataille explosive.  
  
Les professeur McGonagall, Bibine et Sinistra faisaient régulièrement le tour des compartiments.  
  
"- Ca m'étonne que Malefoy ne se soit pas encore montré ! lança Fred, après le départ du professeur Sinistra.  
  
- Ils sont peut-être surveillés par Rogue, mais aussi par deux aurors, qui ne doivent pas les laisser aller n'importe où ! observa Lee.  
  
- En plus, fainéants comme ils sont, traverser deux wagons est trop surhumain pour eux ! remarqua Harry.  
  
- Au fait, en parlant d'Aurors, qui est-ce qu'on va avoir cette année comme prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! On verra bien quand on... ! commença Katie.  
  
- Eh, on ferait bien de se changer, on arrive dans deux heures à Poudlard ! remarqua alors Hermione.  
  
- Heureusement qu'on doit garder nos vêtements de Moldus sous nos robes de sorciers !" observa Angelina, provoquant un éclat de rire général.  
  
Une fois revêtus de leurs robes de sorciers noires, les adolescents refirent une partie de bataille explosive.  
  
"- Hé ! regardez ! Un "hibou express" ! s'exclama Neville qui, ne jouant pas, était assis près de la fenêtre, alors que le professeur McGonagall était de passage dans leur wagon.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour envoyer un Hibou Express ?" s'étonna Fred, en apercevant à son tour, un hibou moyen-duc qui voleta à la hauteur de leur fenêtre.  
  
McGonagall s'en approcha, ouvrit la vitre et le hibou voleta sur la table. Dès que McGonagall lui eut prit la lettre qu'il portait, l'animal repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Les adolescents observèrent leur professeur tandis qu'elle prenait connaissance du message. Celle-ci blêmit et rangea précipitamment la lettre dans une poche de sa robe.  
  
"Oh non ! Bon, je reviens tout de suite ! Et ne bougez surtout pas de là !" ordonna-t-elle aux adolescents, en quittant le compartiment.  
  
Les douze élèves échangèrent, en silence, des regards surpris. Ron et Harry se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la porte du compartiment, pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus, et alors....  
  
Une explosion d'une violence innimaginable retentit. Des hurlements de terreur s'élevèrent parmi les élèves.  
  
"Ron ! Harry ! Attention !" hurla Hermione, alors que les deux amis étaient projetés contre la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
Les bagages tombèrent des filets, les lumières vacillèrent puis s'éteignirent. Puis plus rien.  
  
chapitre 8 : Poudlard  
  
La première chose que vit Harry, en reprenant connaissance, était le plafond blanc de...l'infirmerie. Quelqu'un lui avait enlevé ses lunettes et tout était un peu flou autour de lui. Il se demanda un instant comment il était arrivé là, et se rappela alors de l'accident du Poudlard Express. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Intrigué par un tel calme, Harry attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et se redressa sur le lit où il était installé. Il se rendit alors compte que, pour une fois, il n'était pas seul à l'infirmerie. En effet, une dizaine d'élèves étaient, eux aussi, allités, mais, à la différence de Harry, étaient toujours inconscient.  
  
"Ah, en voilà enfin un qui est réveillé !" s'exclama Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, en venant vers lui, avec de gros morceaux de chocolat.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry précipitamment, avant que l'infirmière n'ait eu l'idée de le gaver de chocolat.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, Potter. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive et que si tu ne mange pas de chocolat tout de suite, je te garde deux jours à l'infirmerie.  
  
- Comment vont les autres ?  
  
- Pour la plupart, ils vont bien ! Les autres élèves sont à la Grande Salle, pour la cérémonie de Répartition. Aucun élève de première année n'ayant été blessé, Dumbledore a maintenu la Cérémonie. Et tu pourra y aller, dès que tu aura pris ton chocolat !"  
  
A ces mots, elle lui fourra un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche, l'empêchant de dire un mot de plus.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Madame Pomfresh, le jugeant en pleine forme, Harry quitta l'infirmerie. Il prit plusieurs couloirs et regagna le grand hall de l'école, éclairé par la lueur des torches fixées aux murs et où se trouvait le majestueux escalier de marbre qui désservait les étages. Harry traversa la pièce et poussa la porte que menait à la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves, assis à la table de leur maison respectives se tournèrent vers lui, quand Harry entra dans la vaste salle. Le plafond magique de la pièce, fait pour représenter le ciel, était constellé d'étoiles. Le professeur McGonagall, un parchemin sous le bras, quitta la pièce, emportant avec elle un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé, le Choixpeau Magique qui, chaque année, lors de la Cérémonie de Répartition, attribuait une maison à chacun des nouveaux élèves, en fonction de leur caractère. Harry, ignorant les regards, passa derrière les tables des autres maisons et rejoignit Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
"- Ca va, Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
- Oui ! Oui ! Ca va très bien ! répondit-il. Est-ce que l'un de vous sais ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- J'ai entendu McGonagall dire que le train avait déraillé ! révéla Ron, en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, tu as raté la Cérémonie de Répartition et on va avoir un nouvel élève dans notre classe, Laurent Delisle, si j'ai bien compris !" ajouta-t-il en désignant l'autre extrémité de la table.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au nouvel élève qui était assis entre Neville et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, surnommé ainsi en raison de sa décapitation bâclée. C'était l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle il portait toujours une fraise qui, en plus de souligné le trait festif du repas, empêchait sa tête de basculée sur le côté. Le nouveau, bien que Harry ne l'ait jamais vu, lui paraisssait familier. Les yeux brun, les yeux noirs, il discutait avec Neville, qui avait un gros bleu sur la joue. Il adressa un sourire à Harry, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Neville.  
  
Harry jeta un regard à la table des professeurs. Il aperçut le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, un sorcier, assez âgé, grand et mince au nez aquilin, ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses longs cheveux et sa barbe argentés contrastant avec la robe verte et dorée qu'il portait. Un peu plus loin, il croisa le regard du professeur qu'il détestait le plus dans l'école, le professeur Rogue, un sorcier au visage cireux et aux cheveux gras, enseignant les potions, directeur de Serpentard et qui détestait encore plus Harry que les Dursley (et encore, c'était un euphémisme). Rogue trouvait toujours la moindre excuse pour enlever des points à Gryffondor. A côté de Rogue, le professeur McGonagall,qui était déjà de retour, discutait avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick, enseignant les enchantements. Assis à côté, le seul professeur fantôme du château, le professeur Binns, enseignant l'Histoire de la Magie, discutait avec un professeur que Harry n'avait jamais vu, et qu'il identifia comme le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un poste que Rogue briguait depuis des années. Au bout de la table, Hagrid, avec ses cheveux et sa barbe noirs et hirsutes, dominait, par sa grande taille, l'assemblée des professeurs.  
  
Le silence s'installa parmis la foule des élèves quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva.  
  
"Avant de commencer le festin, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue, à tous, pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! commença-t-il. Je voudrais, de plus, vous rappeler certains points. Tout d'abord, la Forêt Interdite est, bien entendu, interdite aux élèves. Je me dois aussi de vous annoncer que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, cette année, seront annulées, pour des mesures de sécurité. En effet, comme vous devez tous le savoir, Voldemort est revenu, il y a quelques mois, plus dangereux que jamais !"  
  
Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.  
  
"Continuant sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous annonce que la coupe de Quidditch sera, cette année, remise en jeu. La déclaration officielle des équipes aura lieu dans deux semaines ! Pour les élèves intéressés, vous devrez vous adresser aux responsables de vos maisons. ! Les élèves de première année ne sont, bien entendus pas autorisés à y participer ! Pour conclure, nous accueillerons, cette année, un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Serra !"  
  
Toute l'assemblée applaudit le nouveau professeur.  
  
"Bien, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire ! repris Dumbledore en haussant la voix. Bon appétit à tous !"  
  
Alors qu'il se rasseyait, les plats d'or et les carafes recouvrant les tables aux nappes blanches se remplirent soudainement. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les élèves, affamés, se ruèrent sur les différents plats chauds. Les plats, aussi appétissants les uns que les autres, disparurent rapidement, remplacé par des tartes aux fraises, encore chaudes, des crèmes renversées et des pâtisseries.  
  
Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et croisa, une fois de plus, le regard de Rogue qui, visiblement, l'observait depuis un moment. Harry sentit alors une espèce de frisson, comme un mauvais pressentiment une impression de...malaise. Une chose était sûre, la lueur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Rogue, avant qu'il ne détourne la tête, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. S'étant interressé à Laurent, Harry se tourna vers ses deux amis.  
  
"- Dites, vous le connaissez, vous, le nouveau ? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Non ! Mais il ne doit pas être mauvais pour avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor ! remarqua Ron en prenant un éclair au chocolat. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Juste comme ça ! rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules. A votre avis, il vient d'où ?  
  
- Sûrement de Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang ! répondit Hermione en experte. Les élèves des autres écoles ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais.  
  
- Ecoute la voix de la raison, Harry ! lança, philosophiquement, Ron, la bouche pleine. Je peux prendre tes éclairs, Hermione ?"  
  
Harry éclata de rire tandis que Hermione fusillait Ron du regard, en éloignant son assiette de lui.  
  
Une heure plus tard, quand les plats d'or eurent retrouvés leur éclat naturel, les élèves purent enfin quitter la Grande Salle pour regagner les salles communes de leurs maisons respectives. Les Gryffondor, montant l'escalier de marbre, enchaînèrent plusieurs couloirs et escaliers jusqu'à un tableau représentant une grosse dame vêtue d'une robe rose pâle, qui pivota dès que Hermione eut lancé le mot de passe, libérant un passage menant à la salle commune, meublée de nombreux fauteuils confortables et où brûlait un grand feu. Les élèves, épuisés, montèrent jusqu'à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les garçons montèrent un dernier escalier en colimaçon pour rejoindre leurs chambres où leurs affaires avaient été montées. Harry, s'étant changé, se glissa rapidement dans son lit, sous les draps tièdes, et s'endormis immédiatement.  
  
chapitre 9 : Rentrée des classes  
  
Le lendemain, les élèves de Gryffondor se levèrent de bonne heure, frais et reposés. La Salle Commune fut rapidement peuplée d'élèves. Fred et Georges discutaient avec Ron, Harry, Lee et Hermione, des évènements de la veille.  
  
"- D'après vous, les Mangemorts ont utilisés quel sortilège pour faire dérailler le Poudlard Express ? demanda Fred.  
  
- Sûrement un sortilège d'Ejection ! remarqua Hermione, le nez plongé dans un livre épais.  
  
- En tout cas, ça a été assez violent ! commenta Ron. Dis moi, Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas t'arrêter, un peu, de lire ?  
  
- Je pourrai, en effet ! rétorqua-t-elle en poursuivant sa lecture.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ? se renseigna Harry. Car tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis retrouvé, avec Ron, projeté contre un mur, puis plus rien, jusqu'à l'infirmerie !  
  
- Ben, en fait, quand le train s'est renversé, vous deux, vous avez été projetés contre le mur ! expliqua Georges. Nous, on a réussit à se tenir tant bien que mal, d'ailleurs Neville s'est pris la table dans la figure, d'où le bleu ! On s'est retrouvé dans le noir, avec Hedwige, qui hullulait d'indignation dans sa cage, un Pattenrond effrayé, en liberté ( son panier s'est ouvert quand les bagages sont tombées) qui griffait tout ce qui lui passait à portée de patte et Coq qui pépiait gaiement dans sa cage. Hermione a allumé sa baguette et s'est précipité sur vous. En fait, tu avais amortit le choc, pour Ron, qui s'en sortait avec un gros mal de tête, toi, par contre, tu étais inconscient. McGonagall est alors arrivée, accompagnée de Dumbledore. Les professeurs ont rassemblés tous les élèves hors du train. Des Aurors encerclaient tout le périmètre et ils se sont servis de Portoloin pour nous ramener au château. Dans l'ensemble, seuls quelques rares élèves ont eut besoins d'être envoyés à l'infirmerie.  
  
- En tout cas ! continua Fred. Ca se voyait qu'ils étaient inquiets ! Quand ils nous ont tous emmenés dehors, je les ai entendu discuter, et il semblerait que l'un des élèves manque à l'appel.  
  
- Et c'est qui ? demanda Hermione, en levant enfin le nez de son bouquin.  
  
- Je sais pas ! répondit Lee avec un haussement d'épaule. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que c'était une fille de Serdaigle. Bon, on ferais bien de descendre, je commence à avoir faim !" ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivie par ses camarades.  
  
Les élèves descendirent, en silence, jusqu'à la Grande Salle, déjà bien peuplée à cette heure matinale. C'était à croire que les élèves avaient fait le pari sur celui qui se lèverai le plus tôt car les tables des Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient déjà bondées. Les Serpentard, en revanche, avaient, apparemment, préférés dormir, le plus possible.  
  
"- Franchement ! lança Fred en jetant un coup d'oeil à la table, déserte des Serpentard. Leur maison ne devrait pas être symbolisé par un Serpent, mais plutôt par un Loir !  
  
- Oui ! Mais ça ne représenterait que leur paresse ! remarqua Georges en éclatant de rire. Le Serpent démontre plus l'esprit tordu de leur fondateur, et de ses représentants. Il faut être tordu pour porter un nom pareil ! Serpentard !!!  
  
- Et tu crois peut-être que Weasley, c'est un nom ?" remarqua une voix traînante, et plus que familère de Malefoy.  
  
Les jumeaux se retournèrent, ainsi que Ron, Hermione, Harry et Lee, pour se retrouver face à Malefoy. Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu arriver.  
  
"- Je préfère mon nom que le tien ! Malefoy ! Un nom entâché par la Marque des Ténèbres ! remarqua Ron.  
  
- Nous, nous n'aurions rien à craindre du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Ma famille, contrairement aux vôtres, est crainte et respectée ! remarqua Malefoy d'un ton hautain.  
  
- Oui ! Mais c'est parce que vous payez les gens et parce que, vous forcez les gens à vous obéir sous la menace ! intervint Harry.  
  
- Oh ! Dis moi, Potter, c'est pas le fait que Chang se soit fait enlever par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui te rend si grognon ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore, toi ? rétorqua Ron.  
  
- Oh ! Bonjour professeur ! lança soudain Hermione.  
  
- Mais oui, Granger ! Comme si j'allais croire qu'un prof était derrière moi ! ricana Malefoy.  
  
- Et pourtant, Monsieur Malefoy, il semblerait que, effectivement, Miss Granger ait raison !"  
  
Entendant ces mots, Drago pâlit et se retourna, pour faire face au professeur McGonagall qui le fixait d'une façon inexprimable, derrière ses lunettes carrées.  
  
"Euh... ! On m'appelle !" s'exclama Malefoy, avant de filer à sa table, sans un regard aux Gryffondor qui éclatèrent de rire, tandis que McGonagall le suivait des yeux.  
  
"- Ahlala ! Il semblerait bien qu'il ait tout hérité de son père celui-là ! soupira-t-elle. La relève est assurée ! Comment peut-on combattre les Forces du Mal alors que la génération suivante est déjà prête à succéder aux autres Mangemorts ? Bon ! ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers les Gryffondor. Je venais vous apporter vos emplois du temps ! Ca va, Potter ?  
  
- Oui ! Oui ! Tout va bien !  
  
- Tant mieux ! Au fait, vous serez dispensé d'assister à mon cours, car le directeur aimerait vous voir à son bureau ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Harry, avant de repartir à sa table.  
  
- On a Métamorphose en fin d'après-midi, Harry ! remarqua Ron, en jetant un coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps ! Je suis sûr que Dumbledore veut te parler de ce qui s'est passé, hier ! ajouta-t-il, en rangeant son emploi du temps dans son sac !  
  
- Ah, on commence par Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! remarqua Hermione, alors qu'ils rejoignaient leurs places à la table des Gryffondor. Ca à l'air d'être un bon prof, vous ne croyez pas ?  
  
- On verra bien ! Du moment que Serra n'est pas un second Lockart, c'est tout ce que je lui demande ! remarqua Ron, en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. On a quoi, ensuite ?  
  
- Euh.. vous, vous avez un double cours de Divination ! répondit simplement Hermione, en ouvrant un de ses livres d'Arithmancie et en l'appuyant contre un pichet de lait.  
  
- Oh, génial ! Il manquait plus que ça pour commencer l'année ! grommela Ron. Deux heures avec Trelawney...! Que demander de mieux ?.  
  
- Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
- Hein ?! Euh...Oui ! Pourquoi cette question ? répondit Harry, en détournant les yeux de la table des Serdaigle.  
  
- Dis, tu ne va quand même pas croire les éllucubrations de Malefoy ? observa Hermione.  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! assura précipitamment Harry. Eh, au fait, vous avez vu Cho, vous ?  
  
- Non ! intervint Ron. Mais peut-être qu'elle est à l'infirmerie ! D'ailleurs, on ne la pas vu, à King's Cross. Si ça se trouve, elle était malade et ses parents ont préférés la gardée chez eux !  
  
- Peut-être ! céda Harry, peu convaincu.  
  
- Eh, Harry, tu sais qu'on a double cours de Divination, ce matin ! lança, sarcastiquement Ron, en changeant de sujet.  
  
- Génial, j'avais vraiment envie de commencer la semaine avec le professeur Trelawney ! ironisa-t-il sombrement.  
  
- T' aurai dû faire comme moi ! Arrêter les cours de Divination et faire, par exemple, de l'Arithmancie ! lança Hermione. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant !  
  
- Mais au moins, les devoirs de Trelawney sont faciles ! intervint Ron d'un ton enjoué, tu inventes toute une série de prédictions plus horribles les unes que les autres et le tour est joué !  
  
- Je suis sûre que, d'ici la fin du cours, elle aura trouvée au moins une fois l'occasion de prédire la mort de Harry ! remarqua sèchement Hermione.  
  
- Ca, ce n'est pas trop difficile à deviner ! répliqua Harry.  
  
- Mouais ! Ah, l'après-midi sera déjà plus agréable ! poursuivit Ron, en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'emploi du temps de Hermione. Cours commun de Soins aux créatures magiques, avec... Oh non ! On est encore avec les Serpentard ! Puis, Histoire de la Magie et, pour finir, Cours de Métamorphose.  
  
- Et tu trouve que l'après-midi sera plus agréable ? s'enquit Hermione.  
  
- Bah, au moins, on n'aura pas Potions ! répliqua Ron.  
  
- Oui, mais le lendemain, on a cours de Potion de 10h à 12h, toujours avec les Serpentard ! remarqua Harry.  
  
- Si vous déjeuniez au lieu de causer sur les aléas de vos emplois du temps ?" leurs conseilla Fred, mettant fin à leur discution.  
  
Un peu avant neuf heures, Ron, Harry et Hermione quittèrent la Grande Salle, suivis par Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavande et Parvati et, arrivés au deuxième étage, prirent la direction de la salle où avaient lieu les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Assis à leurs place, les élèves sortirent leurs affaires et les déposèrent sur leur table, en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Celui-ci arriva dans la salle, un peu après la sonnerie.  
  
Celui-ci, grand et mince, paraissait assez sympathique.  
  
"Bon, tout d'abord, vous pouvez ranger vos livres, vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin aujourd'hui ! commença-t-il en posant ses affaires sur le bureau. Bien, je suis le professeur Serra et je suis chargé de vous enseigner les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, cette année. Comme je ne vous connais pas du tout, nous allons, aujourd'hui, faire plus ample connaissance ! Bon, l'un de vous pourrai-t-il me dire ce que vous avez fait l'année dernière ?" demanda-t-il après avoir fait l'appel.  
  
Hermione leva tout de suite la main.  
  
"- Oui...? l'interrogea le professeur.  
  
- Nous avons principalement étudié les Sortilèges Impardonnables, et appris à esquiver les Sortilèges les plus courants !  
  
- Merci ! Ca sera tout, Miss Granger ! Bien, cette année, vu les circonstances, actuelles, nous poursuivrons ce travail ! Qui peut me dire quels sont les Sortilèges Impardonnables ?"  
  
Pendant tout le cours, les élèves ne firent que répéter ce qu'ils avaient vu l'année précédente. Après la sonnerie, ils quittèrent la salle et partirent pour la tour Nord, où avait lieux les cours de Divination, tandis que Hermione partait à son cours d'Arithmancie.  
  
"- Serra a l'air sympa ! remarqua Ron alors qu'ils attendaient près de la trappe menant à la salle de cours du professeur Trelawney.  
  
- Hum ! Pas du tout comme Rogue ! observa Harry.  
  
- Enfin un prof comme les autres ! lança Seamus.  
  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Neville, en se joignant à la conversation.  
  
- Ben, d'abord, on a eu Quirrell, un prof bidon, esclave de Vous-Savez-Qui, ensuite Lockart, un bellâtre usurpateur, Lupin, un loup-garou, Rogue...hum...sans commentaire. Et enfin Maugrey, un ex-auror. Vous trouvez que se sont des profs très normaux, vous ?  
  
- Ouais, mais qui te dit que Serra est normal ? intervint Ron.  
  
- On en sait rien ! approuva Dean. Prenez Lupin, par exemple. Si Rogue ne nous l'avait pas dit, on n'aurait jamais su que c'était un loup-garou ! C'est dommage, d'ailleurs, car c'était un bon prof !  
  
- Les cours de Maugrey sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables n'étaient pas mal non plus ! observa Seamus.  
  
- Eh ! On vous attend !" leur cria Lavande, déjà montée dans la salle de Divination.  
  
Montant dans la salle, les élèves s'installèrent sur des Poufs, autour des différentes tables, dans la salle sombre et suffocante. Le professeur Trelawney rappelait vaguement, dans la pénombre, un gros insecte, avec ses grandes lunettes rondes, ses poignets couverts de bracelets qui cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements et sa robe paillettée qui brillait dans l'éclat du feu, seule source de lumière dans cette pièce. Ron et Harry discutaient à voix basse, sans écouter un mot de ce que disait le professeur.  
  
"- Vous plaisenteriez moins si vous saviez ce que j'ai vu, hier soir, en lisant l'avenir dans mes feuilles de thé ! remarqua soudain Trelawney.  
  
- Attention, elle va nous la sortir ! chuchota Ron en donnant un discret coup de coude à Harry.  
  
- La mort !" poursuivit le professeur d'un ton dramatique.  
  
Lavande et Parvati semblaient "boire" les paroles de la prof, pour laquelle elle avait une totale vénération. Mais, elles étaient bien les seules. Neville, Dean et Seamus, dans le dos de la prof, grimaçaient, essayant d'imiter Trelawney. Ron dû serrer les dents pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
"- La mort, mes enfants ! répéta-t-elle, en se heurtant à l'indifférence des élèves. Bien, passons au programme de cette année !" ajouta-t-elle soudainement, en retournant s'asseoir devant la cheminée.  
  
Ce fut un immense soulagement pour les adolescents, quand la cloche retentit, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner.  
  
chapitre 10 : Mauvaises Nouvelles  
  
L'après-midi passa calmement. Le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques avait été simplement théorique. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avait, comme d'habitude, été d'une monotonie sans pareille. Les guerres des Gobelins (et non plus les révoltes), qui aurait pû être interressantes, perdaient tout interêt, racontées par le professeur Binns. Ce fut donc dans un demi- sommeil que les élèves quittèrent enfin leur salle de classe. Harry, n'ayant pas oublié sa convocation, quitta ses amis à l'escalier de marbre. Il suivit des yeux, ses amis traverser le couloir menant à la salle de Métamorphose.  
  
"Ah, te voilà, Harry !"  
  
Harry se retourna et aperçut Dumbledore qui venait vers lui, l'air soucieux.  
  
"- Alors, bien remis ?  
  
- Oui ! Oui ! assura Harry.  
  
- Bien ! Mais montons à mon bureau, j'ai quelques petites choses importantes à te dire !"  
  
Sur ses mots, ils gagnèrent le deuxième étage et marchèrent, en silence, jusqu'à une Gargouille en pierre qui pivota dès que Dumbledore eut donné le mot de passe (Sorbet Praline), libérant un passage où un escalier les mena jusqu'à la lourde porte en chêne du bureau directorial.  
  
"Assis-toi, Harry !" l'invita Dumbledore, en refermant la porte derrière eux.  
  
Harry obéit et jeta un coup d'oeil à la vaste pièce où tous les anciens directeurs de Poudlard dormaient dans leurs cadres d'or. Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, reconnue, dans une vitrine, l'épée, incrustée de pierre de Godric Gryffondor (le fondateur de la maison des Gryffondor) que Harry avait tiré du Choixpeau Magique (qui était posé sur une étagère près de la cheminée où brûlait un feu aux flammes vives), trois ans plus tôt.  
  
"Assis-toi, Harry !" lui proposa Dumbledore en s'installant dans son fauteuil, derrière son imposant bureau.  
  
Harry, obéissant, s'était à peine assis sur une chaise qu'un magnifique oiseau, de la taille d'un cygne, au plumage rouge et or et à l'expression intelligente, quitta son perchoir, dans un coin de la pièce et vint se poser sur les genoux de Harry.  
  
"Salut Fumseck !" lança Harry, en caressant la tête du Phénix.  
  
Etonné par le silence de Dumbledore qui, avait sûrement une bonne raison pour le convoquer, Harry leva les yeux vers son directeur. Celui-ci, plongé dans ses pensées, observait Fumseck, sagemment perché sur les genoux de Harry.  
  
"- Harry... ! commença Dumbledore, au bout d'un long moment. Tu es sûrement au courant que de la rumeur prétendant que Voldemort aurai rejoint son refuge en Albanie ?  
  
- Euh, oui ! répondit Harry, intrigué et inquiet. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Et bien, il semblerait que ces rumeurs soient infondées et que Voldemort soit beaucoup plus près qu'on ne le pense, de Poudlard. Le Ministère n'en a pas tenu compte, mais un jeune garçon Moldus a été retrouvé mort, dans un vieux château délabré d'Angleterre. Se serrait ses camarades qui, ne le voyant pas revenir, auraient donné l'alerte. Le garçon est mort de façon mystérieuse mais aurait pris une photo de son agresseur. Un avis de recherche a été lancé contre un homme...cagoulé, vêtu d'une robe noire...!  
  
- Un Mangemort ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Tout porte à le croire ! Les Moldus risque donc de chercher ce coupable, longtemps ! remarqua sombrement Dumbledore. Mais, en plus de cela, l'attaque des Mangemorts, contre le Poudlard Express, pourrait aussi prouver la présence de Voldemort. Il a un plan en tête, c'est évident. Mais, ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'ils n'aient pas profité de l'attaque du train, pour s'en prendre à toi. Mais, à priori, Voldemort ne comptait pas s'en prendre à toi tout de suite, et ils ont juste enlevée une élève, avant l'intervention des Aurors. Je n'ai été avertit, que trop tard, du plan de Voldemort, et le professeur McGonagall n'a donc pas eu le temps, de prévenir le conducteur, après avoir reçu mon hibou. Mais...!"  
  
Il s'interrompit quand on frappa à la porte. Rogue fit alors son apparition dans la pièce et se figea en apercevant Harry.  
  
"- Oui, Severus ? se renseigna Dumbledore.  
  
- Une lettre urgente, pour vous, professeur ! Rusard m'a demandé de vous la remettre ! répondit Rogue, tout en jetant un curieux regard à Harry.  
  
- Ah, très bien, merci !" répondit Dumbledore, en prenant la lettre.  
  
Rogue, une fois cela fait, sortit de la pièce, tandis que Dumbledore prenait connaissance du courrier. Harry, observa en silence, l'expression inquiète du directeur de l'école, alors qu'il regagnait son fauteuil. Fumseck laissa échapper une petite plainte inquiète.  
  
"- Professeur, vous voulez que je m'en aille ? suggéra Harry.  
  
- Non ! Reste ici, Harry ! On peut dire que, d'une certaine manière, cela te concerne quelque peu ! répondit Dumbledore.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta alors Harry.  
  
- Comme il a dû te le dire, j'ai envoyé Sirius, Remus et quelques autres en mission de repérage et, il semblerait que cette mission ait tournée à la catastrophe. Les dix sorciers qui composait le groupe ont tous disparus.  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, en se levant d'un bond, déséquilibrant, au passage, Fumseck qui s'installa sur le bureau. Et vous savez ce qu'ils sont devenus ?  
  
- Je l'ignore, mais je pense que cela a un rapport avec Voldemort et pourrai faire partit de son plan !  
  
- Vous croyez que Voldemort les a tué ? s'inquiéta Harry, en se rasseyant.  
  
- Non ! Je ne pense pas ! Si ce que je crois est juste, Voldemort va se servir d'eux pour t'attirer dans un piège, ce qui expliquerait aussi l'enlèvement de Miss Chang, non ? ajouta Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.  
  
- Euh...! répondit Harry, vaguement gênée. Et ils seraient détenus où ?  
  
- Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirait certainement pas, Harry ! C'est ce que voudrait Voldemort. Que tu te jette dans la gueule du loup ! Alors, je te demanderai de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit pour les retrouver, d'accord Harry ? Promet moi que tu ne tentera pas d'aller les rechercher toi-même ! Ca ne ferait que faciliter la tâche de Voldemort. A Poudlard, tu ne risque rien, mais, hors de l'enceinte du château...! Tu serai une cible facile, pour lui !  
  
- D'accord ! Je ne ferai rien ! marmonna Harry, laissant sous-entendre qu'il n'en ferait rien.  
  
- Harry, écoute-moi ! Je sais, et Voldemort aussi, visiblement, que tu serai prêt à tenter l'impossible pour tes amis ! C'est pourquoi, pour ta propre sécurité, je te conseille de ne rien tenter ! Tant que tu restes à Poudlard, Voldemort ne viendra pas te chercher. Je sais que tu te crois responsable du retour de Voldemort, mais, tu n'y est pour rien, n'en fait pas une affaire personnelle. Un jour, tu pourras éliminer Voldemort, mais, ce jour n'est pas encore venu. Alors, attends ! Nous ne voudrions surtout pas te perdre !  
  
- Mais, en attendant, Cho et Sirius, et d'autres, sont entre les mains de Voldemort ! insista Harry, borné.  
  
- Harry, As-tu pensé que si tu tentais de les retrouver, par toi-même, tu mettrai, non seulement ta vie en danger, mais aussi les leurs. En te jettant directement dans l'antre de Voldemort, tu n'aurai vraiment, aucune chance de t'en sortir indemne. Tu irai détruire le sacrifice qu'à fait ta mère, pour te sauver, rien que sur un coup de tête ? Réfléchis bien, Harry ! Là, tu agis comme ça, par simple colère et ça ne donne jamais rien de bon !"  
  
Harry hésita. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore et sa colère disparut soudainement. Ce n'était pas en tant que directeur, qu'il lui conseillait de ne rien faire, mais....!  
  
"- D'accord ! Je promet que je ne ferai rien ! assura, sincèrement, cette fois, Harry.  
  
- Très bien ! Bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps ! Tes amis doivent t'attendre !  
  
- Oui ! je vais aller les rejoindre !"  
  
Sur ses mots, Harry se leva et carressa une dernière fois la tête de Fumseck.  
  
"- Harry ? lança soudain Dumbledore, alors que l'adolescent ouvrait la porte pour sortir.  
  
- Oui ? demanda Harry en se retournant, croisant le regard inquiet du directeur de l'école.  
  
- Si tu as des problèmes, viens m'en parler, d'accord ?  
  
- D'accord !" répondit Harry, avant de sortir, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Dumbledore, perdu dans ses pensées, caressant Fumseck.  
  
chapitre 11 : La Carte du Maraudeur  
  
"- Alors, d'après Dumbledore, Tu-Sais-Qui, aurait enlever Sirius ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- Oui ! La mission a tourné au désastre et aucuns des sorciers qui y participait n'en ait revenu ! expliqua Harry. Dumbledore est cependant convaincu qu'ils sont encore vivants !"  
  
Tous trois étaient dans la Salle Commune, à l'écart des autres élèves, et discutaient à voix basse. Harry avait raconté à ses trois amis ce qui s'était passé.  
  
"- Oui, c'est sûr ! marmonna Ron. Ca serait un bon moyen de t'attirer là où Tu-Sais-Qui veut, à un endroit, loin de Dumbledore, où il pourrait s'en prendre à toi, sans problème !  
  
- Hum ! Ca expliquerai aussi la disparition de Cho ! Une fille de sa classe, m'a dit qu'elle était bien montée dans le train, à King's Cross ! remarqua Hermione, jetant un regard en coin à Harry.  
  
- Ouais, tu en pince toujours pour elle, non ? ajouta Ron, en souriant.  
  
- Et alors ? Toi, tu avais bien le coup de foudre pour une certaine...Fleur Delacour ! répliqua sèchement Harry.  
  
- Et que comptes-tu faire ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Car, te connaissant, je doute que, même si on te supplie de ne rien faire, tu ferais tout pour les...!  
  
- Rassure-toi, Hermione, je ne ferai rien ! la coupa Harry.  
  
- Hein ? s'étonnèrent ses deux amis.  
  
- J'ai promis à Dumbledore que je resterai à Poudlard et que je ne tenterai rien ! annonça Harry.  
  
- Ca ne te ressemble pas, ça, Harry ! remarqua, doucement, Hermione. Toi, qui est plutôt du genre téméraire et audacieux, tu promet de rester au château, à l'abri, et d'attendre.  
  
- C'est que, je ne sais pas trop, ...enfin, c'est pas facile à expliquer ! hésita Harry. Mais je tiendrai ma promesse, en tout cas ! Du moins...!  
  
- Hé Harry !"  
  
Harry se retourna et aperçut Laurent qui venait vers eux.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Euh...! Je venais t'apporter ça !" expliqua Laurent, en lui tendant un parchemin, soigneusement plié.  
  
Harry l'ouvrit. Le parchemin était vierge. Ron et Hermione tressaillirent.  
  
"- Où...? Où as-tu trouvé ça ? s'étonna Harry, reconnaissant l'objet.  
  
- Euh... En fait, sous ton lit. Neville avait perdu...Trevor, dans le dortoir. Et...en regardant sous ton lit, et ben...je suis tombé sur ce parchemin ! J'ai supposé que c'était à toi, alors...ben...je te l'ai ramené !" expliqua Laurent.  
  
Ron et Hermione, perplexe, lui adressèrent un regard en coin.  
  
"- En effet, c'est à moi ! Merci beaucoup ! Je ne pensais pas le récupérer ! lança Harry, en rangeant le parchemin dans sa poche. Alors, comment tu trouve, Poudlard ?  
  
- C'est cool ! J'aime bien ce château !  
  
- En tout cas, tu as vite pris tes repères ! remarqua Hermione, méfiante. Tu n'es là que depuis hier, et tu sembles connaître le château comme ta poche.  
  
- Euh... En fait, c'est que c'est Neville qui m'a tout expliqué !  
  
- Neville ?" répétèrent les trois amis en échangeant des regards surpris.  
  
En effet, Neville était bien connu pour sa mémoire défaillante. Il n'y avait que lui pour oublier les mots de passes ou les marches piégées. Neville était vraiment très étourdi.  
  
"- Pourtant, Neville est l'élève le plus étourdi de l'école ! remarqua enfin Ron. Il n'est pas très bon guide, non plus d'ailleurs.  
  
- Mais...je n'ai pas dit que je connaissais tout le château. Je ne connais seulement que les chemins de la Grande Salle, de la tour des Gryffondor, et des salles où on a eu cours aujourd'hui, c'est tout !" protesta Laurent.  
  
Une fois de plus, Harry eut une drôle d'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce garçon, mais où ?  
  
"- Alors, tu étais où, à l'école, avant, Laurent ? demanda Harry. Durmstrang...Beauxbâtons...?  
  
- Euh... Beauxbâtons !" assura l'adolescent.  
  
Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, par le ton hésitant du nouveau. Elle croisa le regard de Ron qui hocha légèrement la tête.  
  
"- Et c'était bien, là-bas ? poursuivit Harry, essayant d'en savoir plus sur cet étrange élève.  
  
- Mouais ! Mais Poudlard est vraiment génial, comme école !  
  
- Dis-moi, Laurent ? Tu ne connaîtrais pas une certaine Fleur Delacour ? demanda soudain, Ron.  
  
- Delacour ? Non, ça ne me dit rien !  
  
- Elle représentait Beauxbâtons, l'année dernière, pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je me suis donc dit que, peut-être, tu la connaîtrais ! poursuivit Ron.  
  
- Euh..., tu sais, je démménage régulièrement ! Donc, je n'ai pas trop le temps de me fixer dans une école, et donc de connaître tous les élèves ! avança Laurent. Et je ne resterai, à Poudlard, qu'un an. Ah, excusez-moi, Neville m'appelle ! A plus !"  
  
Sur ce, il quitta les trois amis, qui le suivirent des yeux, en silence.  
  
"- Il est étrange, le nouveau ! remarqua Ron, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Oui ! approuva Hermione. Il hésitait beaucoup, non ? Comme s'il ne disait pas toute la vérité !  
  
- Ou peut-être que, tout simplement, il n'avais pas trop envie d'en parler ! répliqua Harry. Il a l'air sympa !  
  
- Et, au fait, Harry, tu ne trouve pas ça étrange que, comme par hasard, il retrouve la Carte du Maraudeur sous ton lit, alors que tu nous as pourtant dit que c'était Maugrey qui te l'avais emprunté et que, à l'heure qu'il est, il n'est pas du tout en état de te la rendre ? observa Ron.  
  
- Mais, peut-être, si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un simple parchemin qui serait tombé de ton sac et aurait glissé sous ton lit ! suggéra Hermione, peu convaincue.  
  
- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! répondit Harry. Je vais cherché ma baguette !"  
  
Disant cela, il se leva, et gagna son dortoir. Il en revint, dix minutes plus tard, sa baguette à la main.  
  
"Allons-y ! marmonna-t-il, en prenant le parchemin. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !" récita-t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, des mots écrits à l'encre verte apparurent sur le parchemin : "Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups, sont fiers de vous présenter LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR" précédants une carte détaillée de Poudlard et ses passages secrets.  
  
"- Méfait accompli ! murmura alors Harry, pour rendre, à nouveau, la carte vierge.  
  
- C'est bizarre quand même ! insista Hermione. C'est un peu gros, comme coïncidence, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
  
- Tu sais, Hermione, avec tout ce qu'on vit, depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, plus rien ne peut m'étonner ! remarqua Harry, d'un ton léger, en rangeant le parchemin dans sa poche, avec sa baguette.  
  
- Harry à raison sur ce point ! On a vu vraiment de tout ! Même des créatures dites légendaires, comme le Basilic, il y a trois ans ! approuva Ron. Ou Croûtard qui était en fait un sorcier en cavale qui a passé douze ans sous la forme d'un rat !  
  
- En tout cas, tu as gagné au change ! lança Harry, en souriant. Tu as peut- être perdu ton rat, fainéant, et tu as eu Coq à la place.  
  
- Ouais, la chance ! ironisa Ron. J'échange un rat amorphe contre un hibou surexcité ! C'est génial !  
  
- D'accord ! Mais Coq finira par se calmer ! Et puis, avant tu te plaignais sans cesse de ne pas avoir de hibou et d'avoir hérité du rat de Percy ! Maintenant, tu as ton hibou à toi ! observa Harry.  
  
- Hum ! Tu as sûrement raison ! concéda Ron. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il est tard, on ferai mieux d'aller se coucher !" ajouta-t-il, en réprimant un baîllement.  
  
Les trois amis, s'étant levés, prirent la direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Ron et Harry saluèrent Fred, Georges et Lee, qui discutaient, sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons.  
  
Ce soir-là, Harry, eut quelques difficultés à s'endormir. Trop de choses le tracassait. Qui était cet étrange garçon qui lui était familier ? Que pouvais faire Voldemort en ce moment ? Sirius et Cho étaient-ils toujours vivants ? Comment la Carte du Maraudeur avait fait pour se retrouver sous son lit ? Et pourquoi avait-il eut un sentiment de malaise, face à Dumbledore, dans son bureau ? Toutes ses questions le hantaient et l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Finalement, sur les coups de 2h00, il finit par s'endormir, le sommeil finnissant par l'emporté sur son esprit préoccupé.  
  
chapitre 12 : La sélection des équipes de Quidditch  
  
Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, depuis la mésaventure du Poudlard Express. La plupart des élèves avait finalement oublié l'inccident. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans ne donnaient plus aucuns signes de vie.  
  
Les professeurs avaient repris leurs marques et leurs habitudes de cours. Laurent se révélait être très doué en classe, ce qui irritait énormément Hermione (qui était très fière de ses connaissances et de sa réputation de première de classe). Cependant, en tant que Préfète, elle se retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
  
Harry était bien décidé à tenir sa parole, du moins, pour le moment. Et puis, avec la montagne de devoirs dont les professeurs les assomaient, il n'avait pas trop de temps pour ses sombres pensées. Et puis, il attendait, tout comme Fred, Georges, Alicia, Angelina et Katie, un évènement essentiel : la sélections des équipes de Quidditch.  
  
Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Ce matin-là, Harry fut parmis les premiers à descendre. La Grande Salle était quasiment déserte quand il y entra. Il rejoignit la table des Gryffondor, avec Ron. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Fred, Georges et Laurent. Ron fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant. Tout comme Hermione, il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup non plus, mais pas pour la même raison. Quelque chose le dérangeait, dans ce curieux adolescent. Il entreprit de discuter avec ses deux frères quand le "nouveau" vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.  
  
"- Salut ! leurs lança-t-il.  
  
- Salut Laurent ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout de si bon matin ? demanda Fred.  
  
- Bah ! Je pourrai vous poser la même question ! répliqua Laurent.  
  
- D'accord ! marmonna Fred, à l'adresse de ses deux frères. Pas bavard le gars !  
  
- Tu aimes le Quidditch, Laurent ? se renseigna Harry.  
  
- Oh oui ! J'étais le meilleur gardien de ma classe, avant !" assura-t-il.  
  
Entendant cela, Fred et Georges tendirent l'oreille, interréssés.  
  
"- C'est vrai ? s'étonnèrent-ils.  
  
- Bien sûr ! On m'a dit que vous, vous étiez d'excellents batteurs ! C'est vrai ?  
  
- Pour sûr ! répondit fièrement Fred. On est imbattable quand il s'agit de frapper dans un Cognard et le renvoyer à la figure des Serpentard ! ajouta- t-il en souriant.  
  
- On a la meilleure équipe que l'école ait jamais eu ! insista Georges. En plus, on a le meilleur Attrapeur de l'école ! ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Harry.  
  
- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis un siècle ! commenta Laurent. Tu dois être très bon, Harry !  
  
- Euh...J'ai encore des choses à apprendre ! répondit Harry, en rougissant légèrement.  
  
- Bah, tu pourras voir notre équipe à l'oeuvre, tout à l'heure, lors de la sélection ! assura Fred. Si tu as des qualifications en tant que Gardien, tu n'as qu'à te présenter pour le poste, il est vacant pour le moment !  
  
- Oui ! Ca serait une bonne idée ! approuva Georges.  
  
- Et au fait, est-ce qu'il y a d'autres candidats potentiels ? demanda Harry, préoccupé.  
  
- Je crois que Ron pourrait bien faire l'affaire, aussi ! remarqua Fred.  
  
- Moi ? Mais, ça va pas ? Je ne suis pas très bon, en tant que Gardien ! répliqua Ron.  
  
- Sinon, il y aurait un élève de quatrième année, Colin Crivey ! poursuivit Georges.  
  
- Ah non ! Non ! Non ! Et non ! Surtout pas lui ! s'écria Harry. Il est infernal !  
  
- C'est vrai ! insista Ron. Colin est complètement obscédé par Harry ! Enfin, il se calme un peu en ce moment, mais vous vous rappelez quand il est arrivé à Poudlard ? C'était "Harry par ci, Harry par là, je peux faire une photo de toi Harry ?" ou autre. Harry n'arrivait plus à s'en débarasser !  
  
- Ah oui, cet arrapède qui arrêtait pas de faire des photos lors des entrainements et que Dubois prenait pour un espion des Serpentard ! se rappela Fred. En effet, ça serait pas une bonne idée de le prendre dans notre équipe !  
  
- De toute façon, je plaisantait ! Crivey n'a jamais demandé à faire partit de l'équipe ! remarqua Georges, en souriant.  
  
- Et puis, après tout, vous verrez bien au moment voulu !" conclut Ron.  
  
Hermione apparut alors. Appercevant Laurent, elle se renfrogna et vint s'asseoir en face de Harry.  
  
"- Salut les gars ! Au fait, j'ai vu le professeur McGonagall ! Et elle m'a dit de vous prévenir que tous les élèves de Gryffondor devaient tous être rassemblés au stade à 11h00 !!  
  
- Ah d'accord ! En tout cas, tu prends ton rôle de Préfète très au sérieux, Hermione ! remarqua Fred. Tout comme Percy !  
  
- Cependant, la différence avec Percy, c'est que Hermione ne passe pas son temps à astiquer son insigne, mais à travailler !" remarqua Harry, en souriant.  
  
A 11h00 tapantes, les élèves de Gryffondor avaient tous gagner le stade de Quidditch, à l'opposé de la Forêt Interdite, et s'installèrent dans les tribunes. Là, ils attendirent patiemment l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci arriva, cinq minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Dumbledore.  
  
"- Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? s'étonna Fred.  
  
- N'oublie pas que Harry est là et que, dans le stade, il est plus exposé à des attaques !" remarqua Hermione.  
  
Harry voyait très bien à quoi elle faisait allusion. En effet, lors de son premier match, le professeur Quirrell avait jeté un sort à son balai, pour le faire tomber de son balai, mais grâce à une intervention, imprévue, d'Hermione, il avait échoué. L'année suivante, c'était un Cognard ensorcelé qui essayait d'en finir avec lui. Si bien qu'à la fin du match, il avait du passer une nuit à l'infirmerie pour faire repousser les os d'un de ses bras. La troisième année, Harry avait fait une chute de 15 mètres, par la faute des Détraqueurs, les plus fidèles partisans de Voldemort.  
  
"Bien ! commença McGonagall. Merci à vous tous d'être venu pour la constitution de votre équipe ! Mais avant tout, je demanderai à nos anciens joueurs de descendre. C'est à dire, pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore, ceux qui nous ont fait gagné la coupe, il y a deux ans. Je vous prirai de bien vouloir les applaudir. Commençons par nos trois Poursuiveuses : Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinet. Fred et Georges Weasley, nos deux Batteurs et, enfin, notre Attrapeur, Harry Potter."  
  
Ce fut sous les applaudissements et les acclamations que les six élèves descendirent dans le stade, leurs balais à la main.  
  
"Très bien ! reprit le professeur. Comme vous le savez tous, maintenant que Laurent Dubois a quitté l'école, nous avons donc deux postes vacants. Celui de Gardien et celui de Capitaine. Et c'est avec l'aide des autres joueurs de l'équipe et du professeur Dumbledore que nous choisirons l'élève le plus apte pour ces postes. Tout d'abord, il y a-t-il des candidats pour le poste de Gardien ?"  
  
En tout, cinq élèves levèrent la main, dont Laurent. Et tous les cinq rejoignirent les membres de l'équipe sur le terrain.  
  
"Bien ! Alors, voilà comment va se passer la sélection. Chaque candidat devra montrer ses talents de Gardien, pendant dix minutes, chacun, face à Miss Johnson, Bell et Spinet. Bien sûr, seul l'un d'entre vous sera choisit, celui qui aura fait les meilleures performances. Vous avez bien compris ? Dans ce cas, voici les balles !" lança-t-elle en donnant à Katie, une boîte contenant les balles de l'école.  
  
Katie, se contenta de libérer le Souaffle. Ce fut un élève de troisième année qui commença le test, tandis que McGonagall, Dumbledore, Harry, Fred et Georges montaient dans les tribunes pour avoir une bonne vue de tout ce qui se passait.  
  
Les trois premiers candidats ne se révélèrent pas très doué, laissant passer balles sur balles. La sélection tournait presque à la farce. Le quatrième, un élève de sixième année, se montra un peu plus brillant et arriva à arrêter à peu près la moitié des tirs des trois Poursuiveuses. Enfin vint le tour de Laurent. Il n'avait pas mentit en disant qu'il était doué. Il arrêta toutes les balles et déjoua toutes les feintes que Katie, Angelina et Alicia connaissaient. Sa prestation s'acheva sur un tonnerre d'applaudissement.  
  
"Bien ! Je crois que le choix est déjà tout fait ! remarqua le professeur McGonagall. Le poste de Gardien est, à l'unanimité, attibué à Laurent Delisle."  
  
De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent. Laurent adressa un curieux sourire à Dumbledore qui hocha la tête d'un air pensif.  
  
"- Bien, passons à l'élection du Capitaine de l'équipe. Nous avons donc sept candidats reprit McGonagall. Alors je vais nommé chacun d'eux, par ordre alphabétique, et ...!  
  
- Professeur ! C'est pas la peine ! intervint Fred. Avec Georges, Alicia, Angelina et Katie, on a un peu discuté ! Et on pensais que le poste de Capitaine devrait revenir à Harry !  
  
- Bon ! Que ceux qui veulent que Harry soit nommé Capitaine lève la main !"  
  
A la surprise de Harry, tous les élèves levèrent la main.  
  
"- Bien ! Dans ce cas, Harry, acceptes-tu le poste de Capitaine, en plus de celui d'attrapeur ? demanda McGonagall, par acquit de conscience.  
  
- J'accepte ! répondit Harry, après un moment d'hésitation.  
  
- Et voilà ! Nous avons maintenant notre nouvelle équipe ! s'exclama, en souriant, le professeur McGonagall. A présent, nous allons la mettre à l'épreuve. Je demande sept volontaires pour s'opposer à nos champions ! Qui veut tenter l'expérience ?"  
  
Exactement sept élèves levèrent la main : Ron, Hermione, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Colin Crivey ( à la plus vive exaspération de Harry) et un élève de sixième année, se portèrent, courageusement, volontaires. Tous les sept empruntèrent des balais de l'école et tentèrent, assez vainement d'ailleurs; de rivaliser avec les sept joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la grosse boîte en bois, laissant sortir les quatre balles.  
  
Harry et l'élève de sixième année (désigné comme Attrapeur de l'autre équipe) volaient au dessus du terrain, à la recherche de l'éclat doré du Vif d'or. Alicia, Katie et Angelina laissaient délibérément, les trois poursuiveurs de l'autres équipes (Ron, Hermione et Colin) prendre le Souaffle et tenter de marquer. Laurent n'eut aucun mal à intercepter le Souaffle, à chaque tentative. Lee, par contre était très mauvais en tant que Gardien. Chaque fois que Alicia, Angelina et Katie tentaient un tir, le Souaffle passait dans un des anneaux, malgré les vaines tentatives de Lee pour l'arrêter. Harry, apercevant soudain le Vif d'or, piqua soudain, laissant sur place son "adversaire". Il évita un Cognard que lui renvoya Seamus, pour essayer de l'arrêter, et attrapa le Vif d'or, qui voletait près des buts adverses à deux mètres du sol, et remonta en chandelle, le point serré sur la petite balle dorée qui s'agitait entre ses doigts. Une acclamation spectaculaire retentit dans le stade alors que les quatorze joueurs descendaient de leurs balais et que le professeur McGonagall rangeait les quatre balles dans leur caisse. Alors que les Gryffondor quittaient le stade, ils croisèrent les Serdaigle qui allaient au stade pour la sélection de leur propre équipe.  
  
Ce soir-là, une vive animation régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor bavardaient gaiement, attendant l'apparition des plats.  
  
"- Hé, Fred, Georges, Harry ! Devinez ce que je viens d'apprendre ! leur lança Lee, en rejoignant la table des Gryffondor.  
  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils.  
  
- Malefoy est le nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard !  
  
- Fallait s'en douter !" marmonna Ron.  
  
Sur ce, jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentard, ils virent Malefoy, fanfaronnant.  
  
"- Il me rend vraiment malade, ce gars-là ! marmonna Fred. j'parie qu'il fait le fier parce qu'il est Capitaine de son équipe de nuls  
  
- Hum ! Et, regarde, il vient par ici ! s'exclama Georges, alors que Malefoy, ayant quitté sa table, se dirigeait vers eux, encore plus prétentieux que d'habitude.  
  
- Potter, Weasley ? Devinez quoi ? lança-t-il à Ron et à Harry.  
  
- Si c'est pour nous dire que tu es le nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, c'est pas une nouvelle ! répliqua Fred.  
  
- Et, Malefoy, fais gaffe, à force d'enfler, ta tête finira par exploser ! remarqua Lee.  
  
- Bravo ! se moqua Ron. Je parie que ton père a payé pour que tu obtiennes ce poste, comme il a payé pour que tu fasse partie de l'équipe !"  
  
Malefoy rosit légèrement.  
  
"- Et vous, c'est qui votre Capitaine ? demanda-t-il. A moins que vous ne l'ayez pas encore choisi ! ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.  
  
- Notre Capitaine ? répéta, paisiblement, Georges. C'est Harry !"  
  
Malefoy, surpris, haussa les épaules et repartit à sa table.  
  
"- Pas trop tôt ! J'commençais à croire qu'il allait prendre racine ! lança Fred.  
  
- Vous avez-vu sa tête ? ricana Georges. A priori, il n'a pas encore trouvé notre petit cadeau !  
  
- Ah ! Vous lui avez fait le coup du "colorencre" ? s'enquit Hermione.  
  
- Oui, Fred lui en a mis un dans son sac, pendant qu'ils étaient sur le terrain de Quidditch ! répondit Georges.  
  
- Attends ! On ne risque pas de se faire asperger, s'il s'en sert à table ? s'inquiéta Harry, en se rappelant l'état de la chambre de Percy.  
  
- Aucun risque ! le rassura Fred. On a modifié son rayon d'action. Seuls les Serpentard assis à côté de Malefoy seront un peu éclaboussés mais Malefoy se prendra toute la pression.  
  
- Du moins, normalement ! Si nos calculs ne sont pas vraiment exacts, tous les Serpentard seront copieusement aspergés ! précisa Georges. Ah, enfin ! ajouta-t-il alors que les plats venaient de se remplir. Bon appétit !" lança-t-il en commençant à se servir !  
  
Le repas, aussi copieux que d'habitude, se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand le festin prit fin, les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle et remontèrent dans leurs Salles Communes respectives.  
  
La plupart des élèves s'installèrent dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune. Lee et les jumeaux, assis dans un coin éloigné de la cheminée, discutaient, avec animation, à voix basse, dans la pénombre. Ron, Harry et Hermione, les soupçonnant de préparer une autres de leurs inventions, installés près de la cheminée, les ignoraient et discutaient de leurs devoirs de Potions.  
  
Un peu plus tard, tous les élèves remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs.  
  
chapitre 13 : Buck, Peeves et Dobby  
  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la sélection des équipes. Ce matin-là, les élèves de Gryffondor se levèrent dès l'aurore.  
  
"Vous êtes bien matinal, ce matin !" s'exclama la Grosse Dame, d'une voix ensommeillée, quand Ron, Harry et Hermione, accompagnés des jumeaux et Lee, quittèrent la Salle Commune.  
  
Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte de la Grande Salle, seuls quelques rares élèves étaient déjà attablés. S'asseyant à leur table, ils déjeunèrent rapidement. Les autres élèves apparurent un peu plus tard, dans un brouhaha infernal.  
  
La plupart des Serpentard, quand à eux, n'apparurent que deux heures plus tard, mais, curieusement, Crabbe et Goyle étaient venus sans Malefoy.  
  
"- Eh, Malefoy, n'est pas là ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Et pourtant ses deux Cerbères sont là ! ajouta Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui a pû lui arriver ?  
  
- J'en sais rien, et je ne veux même pas le savoir !" répliqua Harry.  
  
La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit alors. Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers l'arrivant. Un silence étonné, de courte durée, s'installa dans la salle, bientôt suivis par un éclat de rire général, des Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Malgré l'écharpe qu'il s'était enroulé sur la tête, tout le monde avait reconnu Malefoy, malgré son air de momie endimanché.  
  
"- Eh, Malefoy ! Le carnaval, c'est pas aujourd'hui ! lui lança un élève de Poufsouffle.  
  
- Malefoy, arrêtez votre numéro !" lui ordonna le professeur McGonagall qui, ayant quittée la table des professeurs (où Rogue paraissait un peu perplexe), le rattrapa au milieu de la pièce.  
  
Le silence retomba sur les élèves. McGonagall, devant le refus d'obéir de Malefoy, furieuse, ôta elle même l'écharpe, manquant de peu (ce qui était bien dommage, comme le remarquèrent les jumeaux) de lui arracher la tête, en même temps que l'écharpe. Tout le monde fixa Malefoy avec des yeux ronds, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, les élèves n'y tenant plus, furent pris d'un fou rire, devant le visage barriolé de Malefoy, qui rougissait de honte et de colère, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son état général.  
  
"Malefoy, vous n'avez pas honte ! s'indigna le professeur McGonagall. Allez enlevez ça, tout de suite ! Vous ne reviendrez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas enlevé la moindre trace de cette peinture ! Et j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard !" ajouta-t-elle en le poussant vers la porte.  
  
"- Vous avez vu sa tête ? s'écria Ron, en essayant de reprendre son sérieux, lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur Malefoy et McGonagall.  
  
- Oui, mais il risque d'y avoir des effets scondaires ! remarqua Hermione, calmant ainsi l'euphorie des jumeaux, Ron, Lee et Harry.  
  
- Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Drago est le fils d'un Mangemort très proche de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Et il pourrait y avoir des représailles !  
  
- Ca m'étonnerai ! répliqua Lee, en riant. Tu-Sais-Qui ne débarquerai quand même pas à Poudlard, rien que pour une plaisanterie de ce genre !  
  
- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! Mais...!"  
  
Hermione fut interromput par l'arrivée des hiboux dans la Grande Salle. L'un d'eux déposa devant Hermione, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Celle-ci le prit et y jeta un coup d'oeil sur la première page.  
  
"- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
- Quoi, oh non ? s'inquiétèrent les autres.  
  
- Azkaban a été ouverte hier ! Tous les Mangemorts détenus là-bas ont été libérés et les Détraqueurs se sont alliés à Vous-Savez-Qui !  
  
- Dumbledore avait pourtant prévenu Fudge ! soupira Harry. Mais Fudge n'a rien voulut entendre et voilà le résultat !  
  
- Maintenant, il est trop tard pour faire quoi que se soit ! remarqua Ron.  
  
- Harry, je pourrai te voir deux minutes ? demanda alors le professeur Dumbledore, en passant, à ce moment-là, derrière leur table. Vous pouvez venir aussi !" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione.  
  
Les trois élèves se levèrent et suivirent Dumbledore qui les emmena dans le Parc, derrière le stade de Quidditch. Là, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent, surpris, en apercevant une créature mi aigle-mi cheval, un hippogriffe gris clair, que tous trois connaissaient bien.  
  
"- Buck ? s'étonna Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien ! Je l'ai vu hier soir, alors que je revenais de chez Hagrid ! répondit Dumbledore.  
  
- Eh, il a un message ! s'exclama Hermione en désignant une des pattes dépareillées du l'animal, qui s'agita en les apercevant.  
  
- Attendez ! Je vois le récupérer !" décida Harry, en s'approchant de l'animal.  
  
S'étant arrêté à quelques pas de Buck, Harry le fixa, sans ciller, puis le salua. Presque aussitôt, Buck s'inclina à son tour et laissa Harry le caresser. Celui-ci, récupéra rapidement le parchemin et revint vers les autres.  
  
"- Professeur ! Que comptez-vous faire de lui ? demanda Hermione, en désignant Buck.  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! Le mieux serait qu'il reparte, mais je crois qu'il va devoir rester ici ! Personne ne vient dans ce coin, excepté Hagrid. Mais je devrais le convaincre de ne pas y aller ! Il ne faut pas que quiconque découvre cet hippogriffe, qui est supposé être en fuite. Ne le dites à personne !  
  
- C'est pour vous, professeur ! lança Harry en lui tendant le parchemin. On ne dira rien à personne ! ajouta-t-il.  
  
- Bon, assez trainer ! Vous feriez bien de remonter au château !  
  
- Oui ! acquiéssa Hermione. Professeur, est-ce que le fait que Azkaban ait été ouvert, aide la réalisation du plan de Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
  
- Une grande partie des détenus étaient des Mangemorts fidèles qui vont s'empresser de le rejoindre, et tout faire pour le satisfaire !  
  
- Et que pense Fudge de tout ça ? demanda Ron, alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château.  
  
- Il a finalement accepté le retour de Voldemort ! Mais il est trop tard ! Si Cornélius avait été moins borné, on aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose, mais...! s'interrompit-il en arrivant devant la porte d'entrée du château. Allez, retournez dans votre Salle Commune, tous les trois ! Et au fait, Monsieur Weasley, dites à vos deux frères d'éviter les blagues de ce genre sur Monsieur Malefoy ! ajouta-t-il en retournant dans le Parc, vers la cabane de Hagrid, cette fois.  
  
- Comment il sait ça ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Va savoir ! répondit Hermione. Allez, on retourne à notre tour. Comme ça, on pourra faire nos devoirs.  
  
- Hermione ! Toi, tu feras tes devoirs et nous, on fera autre chose ! Harry ça te dit une partie d'échec façon sorcier ?  
  
- Pourquoi pas ! Mais cette fois, on prend mon jeu !" accepta Harry.  
  
- Ok ! Mais je parie que je te bat quand même ! répliqua Ron en déboulant dans le hall.  
  
- Tu veux parier ? le provoqua Harry.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerai que tu me battes ! lança Ron, en se tournant vers Harry.  
  
- C'est à voir ! Oh non ! Ron, attention à...!" s'interrompit Harry.  
  
SPLATCH !!!!  
  
Un ballon remplit d'eau éclata sur la tête de Ron qui, dégoulinant, se mit à pester. Levant la tête, il eut juste le temps d'éviter un autre projectile.  
  
"- Peeves ! Arrête ça, tu m'entends ! cria-t-il au petit fantôme caquetant qui ricanait malicieusement, s'apprêtant à lancer un autre de ses projectiles.  
  
- Peeves, si tu continues, j'appelle le Baron Sanglant !" le menaça Ron.  
  
Le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard, était le seul à qui Peeves obéissait. L'esprit frappeur du château s'immobilisa soudain. Mais, ne pouvant résister à la tentation, il lâcha son projectile, avant de s'enfuir. Ron ne put éviter le ballon qui, malheureusement, n'était pas, comme les précédents, remplit d'eau, mais de...farine. Si bien que Ron s'en retrouva bientôt couvert.  
  
"- Peeves, tu me le payera ! râla Ron. J'parie qu'il est allé voler ça à la cuisine !  
  
- Ron, calme-toi ! lui conseilla Harry. Tu ferai bien d'aller te changer avant qu'un Serpentard ou Rusard ne te voit dans cet état !"  
  
Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école, était un Cracmol, un sorcier râté et hargneux, qui était sans pitié avec les élèves et Peeves.  
  
"Tu as raison, Harry ! Sauf que Malefoy n'a rien a me dire, vu la manière dont il s'est ridiculisé au repas !" lança-t-il en montant l'escalier de marbre.  
  
"- Faites ce que vous voulez, mai moi, je reste dans la Salle Commune ! lança Hermione, tandis que Ron et Harry gagnaient leur dortoir.  
  
- Tiens, tu as croisé Peeves, à ce que je vois ! se moqua Fred, en les croisant dans l'escalier en colimaçon.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? rétorqua Ron.  
  
- Ben, c'est pas le genre de Malefoy d'utiliser de la farine, mais Peeves, oui ! observa Fred. En plus, les Elfes de la cuisine nous ont dit que Peeves leur en avait "emprunter" une belle quantité ! Vous feriez bien d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil : ils ont préparés pleins de pâtisseries pour ce soir ! ajouta-t-il en poursuivant son chemin.  
  
- On y va ? demanda Ron à Harry.  
  
- Change-toi d'abord, gros gourmand !" lui conseilla Harry, en pénétrant dans leur dortoir.  
  
Après que Ron se soit changé, ils descendirent tous les deux, traversèrent la Salle Commune en évitant Hermione, absorbée dans une quelconque lecture, et sortirent de la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivés dans le hall, il prirent un bre souterrain qui les amena devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Ayant chatouillés une grosse poire verte de la peinture, une porte s'ouvrit, libérant l'accès à la cuisine.  
  
"Harry Potter ! Monsieur ! Et son Whisky !" s'exclama un Elfe, Dobby, en les apercevant.  
  
Dobby, un des Elfes de Maisons, avait une grande admiration pour Harry, surtout depuis le jour où il l'avait libéré des Malefoy, la famille pour laquelle l'Elfe travaillait. Dobby était très particulier. En effet, contrairement aux autres Elfes, il était fier d'être libre, et payé. C'est pourquoi, contrairement aux autres Elfes travaillant à Poudlard, Dobby n'était pas vêtu d'une simple toge. En fait, Dobby avait longtemps erré, à la recherche d'un travail, et avait finit à Poudlard, où Dumbledore avait accpeté de le payer pour son travail et de lui donner des congés, au grand bonheur de Dobby. Si bien que l'Elfe portait un ensemble, disparâtre, de vêtements : un pull violet, une chaussette verte, et l'autre jaune, une cravate à pois, un short à fleur, et une casquette jaune fluo dans laquelle il avait fait deux trous pour y passer ses longues oreilles pointues, semblables à celles des chauve-souris. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient de contentement. Les Elfes de Maison, créatures au potentiel magique impressionant et serviles, travaillaient fébrilement pour préparer le déjeuner. Mais, ils s'interrompaient au passage des deux amis, pour les saluer et leur proposer différents aliments.  
  
"- Salut Dobby ! Et c'est Ron, pas Whisky !  
  
- Whisky ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- C'est comme ça que Dobby te surnomme ! expliqua simplement Harry.  
  
- Ah ! Alors, Dobby, à ce que je vois, mon cadeau te plait ! lança Ron, en désignant le pull que portait l'Elfe et qu'il lui avait offert, l'année précédente.  
  
- Oui, Monsieur ! couina l'Elfe. Dobby est très heureux de vous voir ici !  
  
- Alors, Dobby, tu profites toujours de ta liberté ? lui demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui ! Et Winky l'a enfin acceptée, elle aussi ! Elle a demandé au professeur Dumbledore de porter la tenue de Poudlard." ajouta-t-il en désignant une autre Elfe de Maison qui rassemblait des pâtisseries dans un grand plat.  
  
Elle portait, comme les autres, une toge aux armes de Poudlard.  
  
"- C'est bientôt l'heure du repas ! avertit l'un des Elfes.  
  
- Bon, dans ce cas, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! suggéra alors Harry. Dobby, viens me voir quand tu veux, d'accord ?  
  
- Oui, Monsieur ! répondit l'Elfe. Dobby est content que vous soyez venu le voir, Monsieur !" ajouta Dobby en les raccompagnant vers la sortie.  
  
Revenu devant le tableau de la coupe de fruits, Ron prit une des pâtisseries que l'un des Elfes leur avaient offertes.  
  
"Ils sont très sympas ses Elfes ! J'espère qu'Hermione ne va pas recommencer avec sa S.A.L.E. ! Les Elfes aiment travailler !" lança Ron, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, en finissant leurs dernières pâtisseries.  
  
chapitre 14 : Match d'ouverture.  
  
Le mois de septembre s'écoula rapidement. Entre ses entrainements de Quidditch et ses devoirs, Harry ne voyait plus le temps passer. Sur le conseil des jumeaux, Harry avait porté le nombre de séances d'entaînements, à quatre par semaine, qui se passaient à merveille. L'équipe était soudée et jouait à la perfection. La légère tension qui existait, avant, entre les jumeaux et Laurent avait disparue. Seuls Ron et Hermione continuaient à se méfier de lui. C'est donc avec une grande confiance en eux que les Gryffondor abordèrent leur premier match, qui opposerai leur équipe à celle de Poufsouffle. Les sept joueurs comptaient surtout sur leur expérience, face à une équipe principalement basée sur des élèves de deuxième année, donc encore débutante. Le jour tant attendu arriva rapidement , à la plus grande joie des élèves. La veille du match, l'animation régnait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Sensible à la tension de ses camarades, Harry cherchait, par tous les moyens, à se changer les idées. Mais même la lecture ou même l'entretien de son Éclair de feu, ne parvint à dissiper la légère inquiétude qu'il ressentait avant le match.  
  
"- Eh, Capitaine ! lança Fred en venant le voir. Sérieusement, Harry ! ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Tu compte utiliser la Feinte de Wronski, demain ?  
  
- Ca dépendra de la situation. Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
- Ben, je me suis dit que ça serait mieux de garder ta "botte secrète" pour le match contre Serpentard ! Au moins, on sera sûr que Malefoy tombera dans le panneau !  
  
- Oui, je sais ! Bon, allez l'équipe, on monte aux dortoirs !" ordonna Harry, en se levant, imité par les six autres joueurs.  
  
Le lendemain matin, les sept joueurs se retrouvèrent, de bon matin, dans la Grande Salle presque déserte. Tout comme les joueurs de Poufsouffle.  
  
Ayant bien déjeunés, sous les ordres de Harry, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, alors que les autres élèves de Poudlard s'y engouffrait dans un désordre indescriptible.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall, qui se trouvait dans le hall et semblait, visiblement, les attendre, les accompagna jusqu'au stade, où ils furent rejoints par les sept joueurs de Poufsouffle. Le temps promettait d'être excellent, laissant prévoir de bonnes conditions de jeu. Les quatorze élèves partirent vers leurs vestiaires respectifs, pour se changer.  
  
Les sept joueurs de Gryffondor, ayant revêtus leurs robes rouges, assis sur des bancs, attendaient le discours de Harry. Celui-ci fut assez bref.  
  
"- Bon, je vais me contenter de répéter ce que nous disait Olivier, que le grand jour est arrivé, de montrer à tous, qui est l'équipe de Gryffondor !  
  
- Eh, c'est pas tout à fait ce que disait Olivier !" répliqua Fred.  
  
Tous les sept restèrent assis dans le vestiaire, attendant l'arrivée des autres élèves. Tous paraissaient inquiet. Laurent, cependant, était assis dans un coin, songeur.  
  
"- Ca va ? s'inquiéta Harry, en se levant.  
  
- Oui ! Tout va bien, rassure-toi ! répondit Laurent, sortant de ses réflexions.  
  
- On a toutes les chances de gagner ! intervint Fred. On a un Attrapeur exceptionnel, un Gardien imbattable, des Poursuiveuses très douées et...  
  
- Des batteurs remarquables ! acheva Angelina.  
  
- Ouais ! C'est vrai !" approuvèrent les jumeaux.  
  
Ils furent interrompus par le bruit sourd et les cris enthousiastes des élèves qui commençaient à s'installer dans les gradins et par le professeur McGonagall qui vint voir si ils étaient prêts.  
  
"- Bon ! On y va ! décida Harry, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, son Éclair de Feu sur l'épaule.  
  
- A vos ordres chef !" plaisanta Georges; en se levant, imité par les autres et en suivant Harry.  
  
A peine sortis du vestiaires, ils aperçurent leurs adversaires vêtus de robes jaunes, de l'autre côté du terrain et furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissement.  
  
"Bienvenue à tous pour le match d'ouverture du Tournoi de Quidditch ! commença Lee Jordan, comme toujours, chargé de commenté le match, dans son porte-voix magique. Ce premier match sera jouer par l'équipe de Gryffondor, championne en titre lors du dernier tournoi, à l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, nous allons présenter les deux équipes. L'équipe de Gryffondor, en rouge, est menée par Harry Potter qui assure également le poste d'Attrapeur de l'équipe qui est composée de Fred et Georges Weasley, les batteurs, de Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinet, les trois Poursuiveuses et, pour finir, leur nouveau Gardien, Laurent Delisle. L'équipe de Poufsouffle, en jaune, est, quant à elle, menée par Kevin Whitby, détenteur du poste de Gardien, et est principalement composée d'élèves de seconde année. L'équipe est constituée de Owen Cauldwell, l'Attrapeur, de David Bigley et Eleonor Branstone qui tiennent le rôle de Batteurs et de Emma Dobbs, Laura Madley et Hannah Abbot, les poursuiveuses !" Des applaudissements retentirent dans les tribunes. Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil dans la foule massée dans les tribunes, sourit en voyant Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Neville, assis côte à côte, maintenant une grande banderole rouge aux lettres d'or : "Allez Gryffondor ! La coupe aux Lions !" Il aperçut aussi le professeur MGonagall, surveillant Lee, Hagrid, assis à côté d'Hermione, et Dumbledore.  
  
"A présent, les Capitaines se serrent la main ! continua Lee. Les joueurs enfourchent leurs balais ! Et...le match est engagé !" cria-t-il quand le Professeur Bibine, arbitre du match, siffla, en ouvrant du pied, une caisse en bois d'où s'échappèrent les quatre balles.  
  
Les quatorze joueurs prirent leur envol. Harry et Owen prirent aussitôt de la hauteur et survolaient le terrain à la recherche du Vif.  
  
"- Spinet vient de s'emparer du Souafle et passe à Bell qui fonce vers les buts de Whitby. Les frères Weasley renvoient les deux Cognards vers Abbot et Madley qui tentaient d'intercepter Bell qui passe à Johnson qui tire et... NON ! Whitby bloque et relance la balle à Dobbs et... Spinet récupère le Souafle. Passe à Bell, Johnson, Spinet, encore Bell qui tire et... OUI !!! Elle marque !!! Gryffondor ouvre le score à dix-zéro !!! Le Gardien relance à Madley, qui fonce vers les buts de Delisle ! Passe à Abbot, puis à Dobbs, Mad...non, Spinet.... qui fonce à nouveau vers les buts de Whitby, protégée par les frères Weasley... et...! Oh, les deux Attrapeurs viennent de piquer, dans un même élan. Il semble que Potter et Cauldwell aient vu le Vif d'or ! Allez Harry ! Ne te laisse pas faire par un vulgaire Brossdur, c'est rien pour ton Éclair de Feu !  
  
- Jordan ! intervint McGonagall, vous n'allez pas encore recommencer à faire de la publicité pour l'Éclair de Feu ? Contentez-vous de commenter le match !  
  
- Oui professeur ! Allez Harry !"  
  
Un murmure approbateur s'éleva chez les Gryffondor quand Harry distança soudainement Owen Cauldwell.  
  
"OUAAAIISSSS !!!! HARRY A LE VIF D'OR !!!! hurla Lee, quand Harry, referma les doigts sur la petite balle dorée, voletant à deux mètres du sol, près des buts de Whitby. GRYFFONDOR GAGNE PAR CENT-SOIXANTE POINTS A ZERO !!!!! Match très bref et bien joué !!!!"  
  
Les joueurs se posèrent dans l'herbe du stade. Les Poufsouffle, bons perdants, vinrent féliciter les Gryffondor, tandis que Ron, Hermione, ayant abandonnés la banderole, et d'autres Gryffondor envahirent le terrain pour féliciter leurs joueurs, qu'ils portèrent en triomphe jusqu'à leur Salle Commune, où Lee, Ron et Hermione, s'étant éclipsés quelques minutes, revinrent d'un "raid" dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de pâtisseries, de carafes de jus de citrouille, de confiseries,... tout ce que les Elfes avaient pu trouver dans les cuisines. La petite fête en l'honneur des joueurs de Gryffondor dura près de quatre heures.  
  
Ce soir-là, le dîner fut particulièrement animé, les élèves se livrant à différents pronostics sur les résultats des différentes équipes.  
  
chapitre 15 : Un cours de Potion très particulier  
  
Vers la mi-octobre, un mardi, les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, pour le petit-déjeuner.  
  
"- Ca arrive jamais à Rogue d'être absent ?" soupira Ron en désignant la table des professeurs, où Rogue, qui semblait de mauvaise humeur, discutait, avec animation, avec le professeur McGonagall.  
  
- Bah, pour l'instant, il ne s'est pas montré trop injuste ! observa Hermione, tout en fouillant son sac.  
  
- Ce n'est que le début de l'année ! remarqua sombrement Harry.  
  
- En plus, vu la tête qu'il a aujourd'hui, il risque de...nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !" ajouta Ron, bien fort, au moment où Malefoy passait devant eux.  
  
Celui-ci rougit violement, devant le rappel de l'épisode du "colorencre" et quitta la Grande Salle, sans ajouter un mot, et sans manger, tandis que les élèves de Gryffondor éclataient de rire.  
  
"- Voilà un bon truc pour le calmer ! lança Fred, en reprenant son sérieux.  
  
- Ouais, c'est un truc à retenir ! approuva Ron.  
  
- Bon, faudrai penser à y aller, si on veut être à l'heure au cours de Botanique ! intervint Hermione, en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.  
  
- Hum ! lança Harry, en se levant. A tout à l'heure ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des jumeaux.  
  
- Bonne chance pour le cours de Rogue !" les encouragea Georges.  
  
Le double cours de Botanique, passa rapidement. La cloche sonna enfin, annonçant la fin du cours. Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle se séparèrent. Les premiers retournèrent vers le château, pour un...double cours de Potion, avec les Serpentard, tandis que les derniers avaient cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Une fois dans le hall, les Gryffondor prirent le chemin du souterrain menant au cachot où avaient lieux les cours de Potion. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre dans leur "salle de cours" avant que les Serpentard n'arrivent à leur tour.  
  
"- Eh Malefoy, tu as vu rouge, tout à l'heure ! lui lança malicieusement Ron, en le voyant venir, encadré de Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
- Il était vert de rage, tu veux dire ! ajouta Harry.  
  
- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! répliqua Hermione? Il était dans une colère noire !  
  
- Il en a même rit jaune ! intervint Dean.  
  
- Eh, Malefoy, on s'prend pour un caméléon ?" demanda Seamus.  
  
Malefoy rougit à nouveau et, coupé dans son élan, repartit à sa place, adressant un regard noir et meurtrier aux Gryffondor qui riaient aux éclats.  
  
"- Vous me le payerez ! marmonna Malefoy, entre ses dents, en se rasseyant à sa place.  
  
- C'est bien, Malefoy ! lui répliqua Hermione, qui l'avait entendu. En tout cas, tu fait aussi bien le caméléon raté que la fouine."  
  
Malefoy ne trouva plus rien à ajouter, ne se rappelant que trop bien, la fois où le "professeur Maugrey" l'avait transformé en fouine, dans le hall, devant tout le monde, pour lui apprendre les "bonnes manières", un épisode humiliant qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. L'arrivée de Rogue dans la pièce, mis aussitôt fin aux bavardages.  
  
"Nous allons poursuivre le cours sur la fabrication des antidotes ! commença Rogue. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 94 !" ajouta-t-il, écrivant au tableau, la liste des ingrédients nécéssaires à la création de l'antidote.  
  
Les élèves obtempérèrent en silence, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres de Rogue, qui avait l'air d'être de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
Alors que les élèves rassemblaient leurs ingrédients, Rogue les observaient attentivement, prêt à réprimander le premier élève de Gryffondor, qui aurait la mauvaise idée de dire quoi que ce soit. Neville, terrorisé par Rogue, tremblait de la tête aux pieds, en coupant ses racines.  
  
Harry, levant la tête pour regarder la liste des ingrédients notés au tableau, jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue, qui était assis à son bureau, contrairement à son habitude, la tête entre les mains. Harry, en l'observant le vit soudain changer d'expression. Rogue, jusqu'à là, avait l'air contrarié, mais sa contrariété se transforma soudain en inquiétude. Les lèvres serrées, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude, n'y tenant plus, Rogue se releva soudainement et se tourna vers le tableau.Excepté Ron, personne ne leva la tête à ce mouvement soudain du professeur. Si bien que Ron et Harry furent les seuls à le voir relever sa manche gauche. Harry comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait et adressa un regard en coin à son ami.  
  
Rogue soupira. Cette fois, par contre, tous les élèves levèrent les yeux de leurs ingrédients.  
  
"Rangez vos affaires ! ordonna sèchement Rogue, se retournant vers ses élèves. Le cours est terminé !" ajouta-t-il en sortant précipitamment du cachot.  
  
Dès qu'il eut disparut, les élèves, intrigués, recommencèrent à bavarder.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Rogue ? s'étonna Dean, en rangeant ses ingrédients dans son chaudron vide. Il est malade ou quoi ? Ca fait même pas une demi-heure qu'on a commencé le cours !  
  
- Après tout, on ne va pas se plaindre !" intervint Seamus, en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivis par Neville, Parvati et Lavande.  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione, fermant la marche (les Serpentard avaient filés dès que Rogue avait quitté la salle.), discutaient à voix basse.  
  
"- Vous êtes sûrs de ça ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- Oui ! assura Ron. Harry nous a dit que Tu-Sais-Qui avait gravé, par le feu, la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras gauche de ses mangemorts, or, on le sais, Rogue est un...  
  
- A été ! rectifia Hermione.  
  
- Si tu veux ! s'impatienta Harry. Mais, à présent, il est l'espion de Dumbledore, au sein des Mangemorts ! Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi Dumbledore puisse avoir une telle confiance envers un ancien Mangemort !  
  
- Ben, si Vous-Savez-Qui a donner l'ordre de rassemblement à ses Mangemorts, Rogue doit avoir rejoint sa petite bande ! remarqua Ron.  
  
- Non ! intervint Hermione. Je penserai plutôt qu'il est allé voir Dumbledore !  
  
- Hum ! Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, sur ce coup-là ! approuva Harry.  
  
- Bon si, au lieu de parler de Rogue, on se faisait une partie de bataille explosive ? suggéra Ron.  
  
- Sans moi ! rétorqua Hermione, moi, j'ai du travail !  
  
- Comme toujours ! Alors Harry, t'es partant ?  
  
- Ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?"  
  
Tous les trois regagnèrent leur Salle Commune.  
  
chapitre 16 : Halloween  
  
Le 31 octobre arriva rapidement. Les élèves attendaient avec impatience ce jour-là et, surtout, le festin qui accompagnait cette soirée.  
  
Ce soir-là, quand les élèves de Poudlard entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils aperçurent une nuée de chauve-souris, voletant près du plafond au ciel crépusculaire. La pièce était éclairée, par une trentaine de citrouilles évidées et taillées (en provenance du potager de Hagrid !) à la taille surprenante (pour les élèves de première année du moins), dans lesquelles une bougie offrait une pâle lueur orangée, baignant la pièce de coins d'ombre. Les tables, placées en "U", étaient, recouverte de nappe noir et orange et décorée avec de fausses araignées (à la plus grande horreur de Ron, qui en avait une peur bleue) et d'autres choses "angoissantes". Des pétards surprises étaient disposées parmi les couverts. De plus, les jumeaux, avaient ajoutés au repas, quelques unes de leurs meilleures inventions des "Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux", notamment leurs "Crèmes Canaris" ainsi que la nouvelle invention des jumeaux, les "Chocolat- Safari". Les Gryffondor, par expérience, évitèrent de toucher aux "chocolat- safaris" et jetèrent des regards méfiants à leurs assiettes, mais les jumeaux les rassurèrent.  
  
"- Ne vous en faites pas ! chuchota Fred. A notre table, on n'a que des crèmes caramel normales, mais pas de chocolats ! C'est sur la table des Serpentard qu'on en a mis, ainsi qu'à la table des profs !  
  
- La table des professeurs ? s'exclama Hermione. Vous êtes fous, tous les deux !  
  
- Merci du compliment ! répondit Fred. Oh, ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a que deux de nos "crèmes canaris" parmi leurs crèmes caramel. Il n'y a que peu de chance pour qu'ils tombent dessus !  
  
- J'espère pour vous que ce que tu dis est vrai ! soupira Hermione.  
  
- Vous êtes allés à la cuisine pour les déposer ? se renseigna Ron, auprès des jumeaux.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Une fois là-bas, Georges n'a eu aucun mal à occuper les Elfes pendant que j'ajoutait, à leurs desserts, nos inventions !  
  
- En parlant d'Elfes, Hermione continue toujours son truc,...la S.A.L.E, c'est ça ? se renseigna Georges, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.  
  
- Non, je ne crois pas ! répondit Harry. En tout cas, elle ne nous en a pas parler de toutes les vacances.  
  
- Ouais, sûrement que sa visite en Bulgarie lui a fait oublier ce truc idiot ! approuva Ron. Bah, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, elle était vraiment agaçante avec ses histoires de S.A.L.E ! La preuve, elle est venue avec nous, après votre victoire, à la cuisine et n'a pas essayée de pousser les Elfes à la rebellion !  
  
- De toute façon, même si elle l'avait fait, les Elfes de maisons ne l'auraient pas écouter ! intervint Fred.  
  
- Au fait, juste par curiosité, quel est l'effet de vos "chocolat-safaris" ? voulut savoir Ron.  
  
- Tu verras ça si Malefoy en prend !" assura Fred.  
  
Malheureusement pour les jumeaux, Malefoy, apparemment toujours humilié par l'épisode du "Colorencre"; avait décidé d'éviter de manger et quitta la table des Serpentard, imité par la plupart de ses condisciples, avant le dessert; au plus grand dépit des Gryffondor.  
  
Le repas d'Halloween touchait à sa fin quand quelques élèves de Poufsouffle pénétrèrent, hors d'haleine dans la Grande Salle et allèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs.  
  
Le silence s'installa parmi les élèves, alors que les adolescents expliquaient à Dumbledore les raisons de leurs arrivée mouvementée. Dumbledore se leva et quitta rapidement la Grande Salle. Pendant ce temps, les élèves, toujours attablés, échangeaient des regards perplexes. Un brouhaha s'installa dans la pièce mais cessa à nouveau quand Dumbledore rentra dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le directeur de Poudlard, alors que celui-ci rejoignait la table des professeurs.  
  
"Bon ! commença-t-il, calmement. Le Festin de Halloween est annulé et je demande aux Préfets et Préfets en Chef des quatre maisons de raccompagner leurs camarades dans leur Salle Commune respective, et y attendre leur responsable !"  
  
Les élèves se levèrent, plus inquiets qu'étonnés à présent. Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs, vit Dumbledore et Rogue en grande discution. Rogue se leva et passant devant les élèves de Gryffondor, quitta la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron eurent juste le temps de le voir disparaître dans le couloir menant à la Salle Commune des Serpentard.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? chuchota Ron.  
  
- J'en sais rien ! A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Harry.  
  
- La Marque des Ténèbres ! lui répondit Fred en se joignant à leur discution.  
  
- La Mar... ? Tu es sûr ? s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Oui, c'est ce que Parvati Patil m'a dit ! Sa soeur, Padma, faisait partit de ceux qui étaient dehors pour "prendre l'air" et elle lui a dit ce qui s'était passé dans le Parc ! Mais, j'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle racontait, mise à part que la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue !  
  
- De toute façon, on saura tout, normalement, quand McGonagall viendra nous expliquer ce qui se passe !" intervint Seamus, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.  
  
Hermione, en tant que seule préfète de Gryffondor, profita de l'occasion pour annoncer le nouveau mot de passe, "Flibustiers".  
  
Les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la Salle Commune, où ils attendirent l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall dont la version des faits vint confirmer ce qu'avait dit Fred.  
  
Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota une heure plus tard. Les élèves, installés, dans un silence inhabituel, dans la Grande Salle, adressèrent un regard inquiet au professeur McGonagall, qui vint devant l'assemblée des élèves.  
  
"Bien ! Vous vous demandez tous pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a préféré écourté le festin d'Halloween, en vous faisant regagner votre Salle Commune ! commença-t-elle. Il se trouve que, la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue, à proximité des murs de Poudlard !"  
  
Des exclamations de surprise et de crainte retentirent parmi les élèves.  
  
"Afin d'éviter d'autre incident de la sorte, le professeur Dumbledore vient d'écrire au Ministère de la Magie, pour leur demander de poster des Aurors autour des murs d'enceinte ! Néanmoins, cet incident étant définitivement clos, il n'y a plus rien à craindre, ce n'était pas une attaque ! Vous pouvez dormir tranquilles !" conclut-elle avant de quitter la Salle Commune.  
  
Les Gryffondor restèrent longtemps à discuter, dans la Salle Commune. Mais elle se vida progressivement, dans les environs de 22h00, quand des élèves commencèrent à rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Les cinquième année de Gryffondor, excepté Hermione, ayant un devoir, assez conséquent, de Divination à faire , furent parmi les derniers à quitter la salle, agréablement chauffée par un grand feu dans la cheminée.  
  
Ce soir-là, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Après avoir passé deux heures à fixé le plafond, Harry, remettant ses lunettes, se leva et alla s'installé près d'une fenêtre du dortoir, songeur et inquiet. Le ciel étoilé, dégagé, laissait prévoir un temps clément pour le lendemain. La pâle lueur de la lune, presque pleine, baignait le Parc de sa couleur argentée. Harry resta un long moment, à cet endroit, perdu dans ses pensées, sans se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas dormir, retourna finalement à son lit, épuisé.  
  
chapitre 17 : Inquiétudes au château  
  
Le lendemain matin, les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, attendant l'arrivée des hiboux. Harry, levant les yeux vers la table des professeurs réalisa soudain qu'une des places était inoccupée, alors que, à cette heure, tous les professeurs descendaient déjeuner, excepté le professeur Trelawney, qui restait terrée dans son grenier, pour ne pas pas "gâcher la vue de son troisième oeil".  
  
"- Hé ! Où est Rogue ? s'étonna Harry, en se tournant vers ses deux amis.  
  
- Pourquoi, il n'est pas à sa place ? Ah oui, c'est vrai en plus ! remarqua distraitement Ron, en jetant un bref coup d'oeil vers la table des professeurs. Bah, peut-être qu'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui !  
  
- Et pourquoi, tout d'un coup, tu t'intéresse à Rogue ? interrogea Ron.  
  
- Bah, je faisait une remarque, c'est tout ! répliqua Harry.  
  
- Peut-être qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin ! Dans ce cas, il ne tardera pas à arriver ! suggéra Seamus. Ou qu'il est malade ?  
  
- Ca m'étonnerai ! intervint Hermione. Il s'y connais suffisamment en sorcellerie en tout genre, pour, s'il était malade, se soigner lui même !  
  
- Pourquoi vous faites toute une histoire d'un si petit détail ! trancha Fred. On s'en fiche que Rogue ne soit pas là, ça nous fait des vacances ! Bon débarras !" conclut-il.  
  
Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, peu convaincus. Tous deux avaient la certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, tous deux avaient vus l'expression inquiète de Dumbledore, quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce et se dirigeant à la table des professeurs, s'aperçut, lui aussi, de cette absence.  
  
Rusard, le concierge de l'école, vint alors apporter une lettre à Dumbledore. Après une brève discution, Rusard était repartis, tandis que Dumbledore ouvrait le parchemin. Il parut encore plus soucieux à la fin de sa lecture. Il replia la lettre, la mit dans la poche de sa robe et quitta aussitôt la salle. Hermione et Hary s'adressèrent un regard intrigués.  
  
"- Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille ! chuchota Hermione.  
  
- Oui, moi non plus ! approuva Harry. Surtout vu les circonstances !"  
  
Quelques minutes, plus tard, les trois amis, quittant la Grande Salle, sortirent dans le Parc. Assis près du lac, Ron, Harry et Hermione discutaient de choses et d'autres. Ils discutaient de Quidditch, quand... !  
  
"Ah, vous voilà !"  
  
Les trois adolescents sursautèrent, et se retournèrent, d'un même mouvement, et aperçurent, le professeur McGonagall, au dessus d'eux, l'air soulagée.  
  
"- Venez avec moi, tous les trois ! ordonna-t-elle. Ca fait un moment que nous vous cherchons ! ajouta-t-il, alors que, les trois élèves s'étant levés, ils remontaient vers le château.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, professeur ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Vous saurez ça bientôt !" assura McGonagall, en guise d'explication.  
  
Arrivés au château, le professeur McGonagall les ramena à la Grande Salle où tous les élèves étaient réunis.Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde se tourna vers eux, affichant tous une expression anxieuse.  
  
Alors qu'il rejoignait sa place, Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs ( qui avaient tous une mine sombre) où retourna s'asseoir le professeur McGonagall, il aperçut un bref sourire apparaître sur le visage grave de Dumbledore, qui fixait les élèves d'un regard sombre. Il attendit que Ron, Hermione et Harry aient regagner leurs places, avant de prendre la parole.  
  
"J'ai jugé bon, de tous vous rassemblez, ici, pour que vous sachiez ce qui se passe ! Comme vous le savez tous, la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue hier, près de Poudlard. A première vue, rien ne laissais penser à une attaque, mais plutôt à une menace ! J'ai convoqué tous les Serpentard, qui avaient quittés la Grande Salle à ce moment-là et il s'est révélè que certains d'entre eux, n'étaient plus au château. ( son regard se posa sur Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui ricanaient derrière leurs sacs, qu'ils avaient posés sur la table). J'ai écrit à Mr Fudge, pour que le Ministère nous envoyent des Aurors. Mais, malheureusement, tous les Aurors avaient une mission plus importante, ailleurs. Le parc est, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, interdit aux élèves. Les cours qui y ont lieux seront annulés, c'est à dire les cours de Botannique, de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et de Vol. De plus, le tournoi de Quidditch, et donc, les entraînements, sont également supprimés ! (des exclamations de déception et des protestations retentirent parmis les élèves). En plus de cela, les cours de Potions sont également annulé. Enfin, une nouvelle qui vous fera certainement plaisir, de nombreux cours étant ainsi suprimés, et, par conséquent, le programme imposé par le Ministère ne pouvant être vu entièrement, les examens de fin d'année, notamment les BUSE et ASPIC, seront annulés. (des cris de joies retentir parmis les élèves). Ceci étant dit, vous pouvez rejoindre vos salles de classes ou vos Salles Communes,pour ceux qui devaient avoir une des quatres disciplines annulées ! Bonne journée à tous !" conclut-il, alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard, se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours respectives.  
  
La classe de Harry qui devait, ce matin-là, avoir Botannique et Potions, ayant toute la matinée de libre, attendait que tout le monde fut sortit, pour retourner à leur Salle Commune.  
  
Suivant leurs camarades de classes, Ron, Hermione et Harry, se dirigèrent, à leur tour, vers la porte de la Grande Salle.  
  
"- Harry ? l'interpela Dumbledore. Je pourrai te voir, un instant, dans mon bureau ?  
  
- Oui ! Bien sûr ! répondit Harry, étonné. Je vous retrouve à la Salle Commune ? demanda-t-il à ses deux amis.  
  
- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !" lui lança Ron, suivant Seamus, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Lavande et Parvati, vers la Tour des Gryffondor, tandis que Harry suivait, silencieusement, Dumbledore, jusqu'à son bureau.  
  
chapitre 18 : La médaille  
  
Harry, suivant toujours Dumbledore, ils gagnèrent le bureau directorial.  
  
"Assis-toi, Harry !" lui proposa Dumbledore en s'installant dans son fauteuil.  
  
Harry, obéissant, s'assit sur une chaise, se demandant bien ce qui se passait.  
  
"Harry, comme tu le sais, Voldemort est prêt à tout pour te supprimer de son chemin, je ne t'apprend rien. Mais tu m'as demandé, lors de ta première année à Poudlard, pourquoi Voldemort avait voulut te tuer, lorsque tu n'avais qu'un an. Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas voulut te le dire. Maintenant, il est temps que tu le sache. En tout cas, c'est l'une des raisons qui a pousser Voldemort à vouloir te tuer. Mais, pour que tu comprennes mieux ce qui se passe, je dois d'abord te donner ceci !" commença-t-il en tendant à Harry, une petite boîte.  
  
Celui-ci l'ouvrit, intrigué, et en sortit une petite chainette en or et une médaille, rouge et or, qui représentait un lion altier et portant l'inscription "G.G". Harry l'observa sans trop comprendre ce à quoi Dumbledore voulait en venir. Ce dernier, devant l'expression interrogative de l'adolescent, expliqua :  
  
"- Cette médaille, appartenait, à l'origine à Godric Gryffondor, d'où ses initiales "G.G" et le lion, symbole de ta maison, et aussi, Harry, de ta famille. Ton père me l'avait confié, en attendant que tu ait l'âge d'en prendre possession. Cette médaille est une sorte de tradition familiale, depuis des générations, depuis plus de mille ans, en fait. Elle était transmise de père en fils, lors de la quinzième année de l'enfant.  
  
- Alors, je serai donc un descendant de Gryffondor ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Oui, Harry ! Depuis que tu es à Poudlard, tu en a eu diverses preuves, notamment quand tu as sortit l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau Magique. Toi qui te demandais si tu avais vraiment ta place à Gryffondor, tu as une réponse claire et nette. Tu y es encore mieux que dans une autre maison, et surtout pas à Serpentard. Cependant, je dois te dire que cette médaille est un secret familial, et que, par conséquent, personne ne doit conaître son existence. Et, autre chose Harry, avant que tu rejoignes tes amis, tu demandais si tu étais un descendant de Gryffondor, et bien, tu es même plus qu'un simple descendant, tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor ! Tout comme Voldemort est l'héritier de Serpentard !  
  
- Et vous croyez que c'est l'une des raisons qui aurait pousser Voldemort à vouloir me tuer ?  
  
- Oui ! Je pense que Voldemort avait senti que tu représenterai une menace pour lui et à voulut se débarasser de toi, avant que tu ne devienne dangeureux pour lui !  
  
- Au fait, professeur ! lança Harry, en mettant la chaînette. Vous pensez que c'est Voldemort qui aurait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, hier ?  
  
- Non, Harry ! Pour la simple bonne raison que Voldemort, si il avait voulut attaquer Poudlard, ne se serait pas ainsi annoncer en faisant apparaître cette Marque. Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un simple avertissement ! Mais, ça signifierai qu'au moins une partie de ses Mangemorts se trouvaient près de Poudlard ! Mais, ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi ils ont fait apparaître la Marque ! C'est le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer !  
  
- Ben, les Serpentard étaient dehors, non ?  
  
- Oui ! Mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pû la faire, car, si, par le plus grand des hasards, l'un d'eux parvenaient à la faire, ils risqueraient de trahir leurs parents ! Et puis, de plus, elle demande une grande capacité magique que aucun d'eux n'aura jamais !"  
  
Harry sourit à ces mots. Fumseck vint soudain se poser sur le bureau, dans un léger bruissement de plumes. Un moment de silence s'installa. Quelque chose tracassait Harry. Il se décida finalement à poser la question.  
  
"- Professeur ?  
  
- Oui, Harry !  
  
- Vous disiez que cette médaille est un secret familial, mais alors, comment savez-vous autant de chose sur ce sujet, alors ?  
  
- Euh...! Disons que j'en ai entendu parler !"  
  
Harry eut alors la très nette impression, au ton de sa voix, qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité. Mais, il laissa tomber et passa à un autre sujet qui le préoccupait.  
  
"- Professeur, vous avez eut des nouvelles de Rogue ?  
  
- Du professeur Rogue.  
  
- Oui, du professeur Rogue !  
  
- Non, malheureusement ! Mais ce silence ne me parait pas bon signe. Voldemort n'est pas tendre avec ses serviteurs. Encore moins avec ceux qui lui mentent. Il est capable de déceler des choses que n'importe quel autre être vivant ne pourrai imaginer, notamment les mensonges. Et...! Pourquoi, cette question ?  
  
- Ben, vous avez annulé, temporairement les cours en extérieur, à cause des évènements d'hier, mais, aussi le cours de Potion, alors que ces cours n'ont pas lieux en extérieur, et puis, ce matin, il n'était pas là !  
  
- Oui ! Effectivement ! Pourtant, hier, tout semblait habituel ! Je l'ai envoyé vérifié si tous ses Serpentard étaient dans leur Salle Commune et c'est lui qui a retrouvé les élèves manquants, dans le Parc ! Mais, ...!"  
  
Il s'interrompit lorsque le professeur McGonagall, ayant frappé, entra dans la pièce.  
  
"- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais Cornélius Fudge est ici et voudrait vous parler, monsieur le directeur ! Il dit que c'est urgent et qu'il est pressé !  
  
- Bon ! Faites le venir à mon bureau, Minerva ! Quant à toi, Harry, tu peux aller rejoindre tes amis." ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de l'adolescent, tandis que McGonagall, quittait le bureau, sûrement pour chercher Fudge.  
  
Or, Harry ne voulait surtout pas voir le ministre de la magie, tant qu'il pouvait l'éviter. Alors, il sortit rapidement du bureau.  
  
Revenu devant la Gargouille, il s'arrêta, préoccupé, et observa sa médaille d'un air distrait. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il jugé préférable de la lui donner maintenant, et pas plus tôt, si cette médaille avait vraiment un effet protecteur ?  
  
Finalement, lassé de ne pas trouver de questions à ses réponses, Harry prit le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor.  
  
"Ah enfin ! Te voilà, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Dumbledore ?" demanda Ron, lorsque Harry eut rejoint ses deux amis, dans un coin de la Salle Commune.  
  
Hermione, quant à elle, était penchée sur un livre épais, et ne releva pas une seule fois la tête du bouquin.  
  
"- Euh...Il voulait me parler de ce qui s'est passé hier ! (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge !)  
  
- Ah ! En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois revenu ! Car Hermione ne s'est pas montré très bavarde depuis tout à l'heure ! Depuis qu'on est revenu dans la Salle Commune, après que tu sois parti avec Dumbledore, elle est plongé dans ses livres ! On se fait une partie d'échecs ?  
  
- Oui, pourquoi pas ?" accepta Harry.  
  
Le reste de la matinée passa tranquillement. Ron ne cessa de faire des suppositions à propos d'Hermione, qui passa tout son temps à lire, l'air mausade, et ne leur adressa pas une seule fois la parole.  
  
"- Je suis sûre qu'elle râle parce que les examens sont annulés ! marmonna Ron, après leur cinquième partie d'échec.  
  
- Ca m'étonnerai ! Elle ne nous ferai pas la tête pour...! Dis moi, Ron, vous ne vous seriez pas, encore disputés ?  
  
- Qui ça ? Moi et Hermione ? Non...! répliqua Ron. Oh, t'as gagné ! Oui, on s'est disputé ! Et alors ? céda Ron.  
  
- Et c'est quoi le motif, cette fois ? demanda Harry.  
  
- La même chose que d'habitude ! Elle m'énerve ! bougonna Ron.  
  
- Vous êtes pénible, tous les deux ! A vous disputer pour des bêtises de ce genre ! Que je sache, pour l'instant, elle prend son rôle de préfète très au sérieux, sans, toute fois, devenir aussi maniaque que Percy, que je sache. Et puis, si ça concerne Krum, elle a droit de sortir avec qui elle veut !  
  
- C'est pas ça ! Enfin, ça concerne Krum d'une certaine façon ! Car Fred et Georges ont entendus dire que les élèves de Durmstrang allaient venir, cette année, à Poudlard !  
  
- Ah bon, pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry, sans comprendre la raison de la dispute.  
  
- Je sais pas ! En tout cas, quoi qu'il en soit, Krum l'avait dit à Hermione, lorsqu'elle était allée chez lui ! Elle aurait pû nous le dire !"  
  
Harry éclata soudain de rire.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? râla Ron, l'air un peu vexé.  
  
- Ron, vous êtes idiots de vous disputer pour une telle chose ! Si ça se trouve, elle pensait nous en faire la surprise !  
  
- Peut-être ! Mais n'empêche, on est ses amis....! On refait une autre partie ?  
  
- Pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas réconciliés !"  
  
L'après-midi se passa paisiblement. Ron et Hermione avaient faits la paix. Le cours d'Astronomie et le double cours d'Enchantements s'étaient écoulés rapidement.  
  
Après le dîner, les élèves restèrent longtemps, pour commenter les évènements de la journée, dans la Salle Commune. Ron, les jumeaux, Harry, Hermione et Lee, firent plusieurs parties de batailles explosives. Vers dix heures, les Gryffondor regagnèrent enfin leurs dortoirs respectifs.  
  
Harry passa un long moment à essayer de s'endormir. Il se posait trop de questions pour pouvoir dormir. Si bien que, dans le calme du dortoir endormi, Harry resta longtemps, songeur, les yeux au plafond, préoccupé par cette histoire de médaille.  
  
chapitre 19 : Découvertes  
  
La nuit était tombée sur la maison. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
Une femme aux yeux verts et aux longs cheveux auburns, un bébé dans les bras, alla ouvrir.  
  
"- Oh, bonsoir Albus ! Comment allez-vous ?  
  
- Très bien, Lily ! Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure mais...! Tiens, bonsoir Harry ! lança le nouveau venu à l'adresse du nourrisson. Alors, ça lui fait quel âge au petit ?  
  
- Quatorze mois ! répondit gaiement Lily. Et il ressemble déjà à son père.  
  
- Mais il a les mêmes yeux verts que toi !  
  
- Oui ! Ben, entrez !  
  
- Je ne fais que passer ! James est là ?  
  
- Bien sûr !"  
  
Sur ces entrefaits, James Potter, grand, mince, les cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux noirs animés d'un lueur joyeuse, entra à son tour, dans la pièce.  
  
"- Bonsoir, grand-père ! Alors, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?  
  
- Oh ! Comme d'habitude ! Et toi, ça va ?  
  
- Oui, oui !  
  
- James, tu peux surveiller Harry un moment ? intervint alors Lily. je reviens tout de suite !" ajouta-t-elle en confiant le petit garçon à son père, avant de s'éloigner. Le nourrisson gazouillait; tandis que les deux hommes passaient dans le salon.  
  
"- Alors, tu es sûr de faire le bon choix, James ?  
  
- Oui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et, au cas où il nous arriverai quelque chose, à Lily et moi, je voudrai que tu gardes la médaille, en attendant que Harry ait l'âge de l'avoir à son tour.  
  
- Mais pourquoi...? Pour l'instant, rien ne laisse prévoir une quelconque attaque de Voldemort ! Il ne sait même pas où vous êtes, tous les trois !  
  
- Mais ce n'est qu'un temps mort ! Rien n'arrête Voldemort ! Il finira bien par nous retrouver ! Et il sait que, si il ne supprime pas au plus tôt Harry, il représentera une menaçe pour son règne ! ajouta James, en jetant un regard au nourrisson qui gazouilla à nouveau. Alors, je veux que tu la garde ! Harry en aura sûrement plus besoin que moi, de cette médaille !"  
  
Sur ses mots, il tendit une petite boîte noire à Dumbledore qui le fixa gravement, tout en la rangeant soigneusement dans sa poche.  
  
"- Si tu y tiens, je la garderai, jusqu'à ce que Harry en ait l'âge, même si je persiste à dire que...!  
  
- Je sais ! Mais c'est juste au cas où ! Au moins, je suis sûr que la médaille sera en sûreté, quoi qu'il advienne !  
  
- Hum, hum ! Bon, désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais j'ai rendez-vous, au ministère de la magie, avec Monsieur Fudge.  
  
- Ben, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps alors, grand-père ! Merci d'être venu !ajouta-t-il, en raccompagnant Dumbledore à l'entrée.  
  
- C'est normal ! Et, restez prudent tous les deux ! lança Dumbledore, sur le seuil de la porte. Et puis, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous savez où me trouver ! ajouta-t-il. Passez une bonne soirée d'Halloween !"  
  
Sur ses mots, il disparut dans la nuit. James referma la porte, l'air soucieux, Harry dans les bras. Il sourit en jetant un regard à son fils qui l'observait d'un air curieux.  
  
"- Tu ne peux pas encore comprendre ce qui se passe, Harry ! lança-t-il au bambin, en revenant au salon. Mais, j'ai l'impression que le secret ne sera pas longtemps garder ! Peter parlera sous la menaçe ! Mais tant que Voldemort ne le trouvera pas, le secret sera bien garder... !"  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, effaré.  
  
"Bon sang !" marmonna-t-il.  
  
Il s'assit dans son lit et remis ses lunettes. Le silence régnait dans le dortoir, simplement troublé par les ronflements de Neville. Harry, déboussolé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire, essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Mais, à la réflexion, c'était plus un souvenir qu'un rêve. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un souvenir aussi précis de son enfance. D'habitude, c'était plutôt des images vagues dont il se rappelait. Préoccupé, il sortit de son lit, et, marchant sans bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller les autres, il alla s'asseoir sur l'appui de la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Là, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la médaille qu'il portait, la médaille des Gryffondor. Ce "rêve" lui avait permis de répondre à une partie des questions qui le préoccupait. Coïncidence ? Non, Harry était sûr que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, la médaille était responsable de ce qui s'était passé ! Mais plusieurs choses l'avaient choquées dans ce qui avait été dit, dans son "rêve" ! Dumbledore était le grand-père de son père.  
  
"Alors, Dumbledore serai mon arrière-grand-père ?" songea Harry, perplexe.  
  
Voilà ce qui expliquai son inquiétude pour la sécurité de Harry, et pourquoi il savait tant de chose sur la médaille. Dumbledore avait donc dû, à un moment, posséder la médaille. Et, maintenant, Harry savait aussi pourquoi Dumbledore s'était vu confié la médaille. D'après ce souvenir, James Potter devinait que le secret ne serait pas longtemps gardé et que Voldemort ne tarderai pas à les trouver.Harry savait très bien ce qui s'était passé, en vrai. Peter Pettigrow était l'un des meilleurs amis de son père, quand il était à Poudlard. Avec Sirius et Lupin, ils faisaient tous les quatre les "quatre cent coups". Quand ils étaient à l'école, ils connaissaient Poudlard par coeur, mieux que Rusard même, et ils avaient créés la Carte du Maraudeur, en la signant de leurs surnoms. Plus tard, après la naissance de Harry, ses parents avaient eu recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas, pour se protéger de Voldemort. Au début, James Potter avait désigné Sirius, son meilleur ami, pour devenir le Gardien du secret, secret qui ne pouvait être révélé, tant que le Gardien ne le disait pas. Mais, au dernier moment, ils changèrent de Gardien de Secret et Pettigrow hérita du poste. Mais il se révéla que Pettigrow était un Mangemort et il révéla, dès le lendemain, là où habitaient les Potter, à son maître. Bien sûr, personne n'avait su que Pettigrow avait été Gardien du Secret, excepté Sirius. Après la mort des parents de Harry, Sirius est partit à la recherche de Pettigrow et l'a retrouvé, en pleine rue, au milieu des Moldus. Une bagarre éclata. Pettigrow parvint à s'enfuir, en provoquant une gigantesque explosion, qui tua douze Moldus, tandis que lui-même, faisant croire à sa propre mort, se transforma en rat, en se tranchant un doigt, et disparut de la population, alors que Sirius était accusé du meurtre des Moldus et de Pettigrow et était enfermé à Azkaban, tandis que Pettigrow, toujours sous sa forme de rat se fit adopter par une famille de sorcier, les Weasley, et où il fut baptisé Croûtard. Pendant douze ans, il échappa à tout soupçons, passant de Percy à Ron, lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Mais, lors de la troisième année de Harry à Poudlard, Sirius, qui avait réussit à s'enfuir d'Azkaban, et Lupin obligèrent Pettigrow a reprendre sa vrai forme, devant Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry avait empêcher Sirius et Lupin de tuer Pettigrow, mais celui-ci s'était échappé, et avait rejoint son maître. D'après ce que Harry savait sur Peter Pettigrow était qu'il était trouillard, lâche et pas très doué en magie.  
  
"Si je les avais laissés tuer Pettigrow, Voldemort n'aurait pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs !" pensa, amèrement Harry.  
  
Chassant cette pensée de ses esprits, il se reconcentra sur les évènements de cette soirée. D'après ce que Harry avait comprit, cette scène s'était passé le jour de son deuxième Halloween, quelques heures seulement avant que Voldemort ne tue ses parents, et qu'il finisse chez les Dursley. Harry frémit à cette pensée.  
  
Il resta donc un long moment, assis sur l'appui de la fenêtre, à ruminer de sombres pensées. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il sursauta quand une voix, basse, s'éleva dans son dos.  
  
"Harry, ça va ?" demanda le nouveau venu.  
  
Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Laurent.  
  
"- Oui, oui, ça va ! Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, au moins ?  
  
- Non ! Je ne dormais pas, et j'ai vu que tu ne dormais pas non plus ! assura Laurent, en s'appuyant contre le mur. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.  
  
- Un mauvais rêve, c'est tout ! répliqua Harry.  
  
- Hum !"  
  
Laurent jeta un regard distrait autour de lui. Le silence s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, Harry s'aperçut que les yeux de son camarades étaient posés sur sa médaille, mais Laurent s'en désinterressa et porta son attention sur Harry.  
  
"- Tu es sûr que ça ? insista-t-il.  
  
- Mais oui ! répliqua Harry, agacé, et gêné. Ca va très bien, d'ailleurs, je vais retourner me coucher ! Bonne nuit !"  
  
Sur ses mots, il planta Laurent près de la fenêtre et regagna son lit où il resta un moment étendu, à fixer le plafond. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Laurent regagner son propre lit. Harry soupira. Mais un sentiment de malaise continua à le hanter, pendant un long moment. Finalement, épuisé, il finit par se rendormir.  
  
chapitre 20 : Reprise du tournoi  
  
Un mois s'était écoulé, depuis l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry ne s'était plus occupé de sa médaille, qu'il avait rangé dans sa valise, et...de son rêve, depuis. Les Mangemorts semblaient se tenir tranquille et aucun fait inquiétant n'avait été publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Deux semaines plutôt, Dumbledore avait annoncé aux élèves qu'ils pouvaient reprendre les cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques, de Botannique et de Vol. Cependant, les cours de Potion et la coupe de Quidditch (au grand désespoir des joueurs) n'avaient pas été restaurés.  
  
Enfin, ce matin-là, les élèves déjeunait, maussades, dans la Grande Salle. L'arrivée des hiboux dans la pièce, sembla animer les élèves. Une chouette hulotte vint apporter son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à Hermione, qui l'ouvrit aussitôt.  
  
"- Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Oh, rien de spécial ! répondit Hermione, en rangeant le journal dans son sac. Vous-Savez-Qui semble se faire oublier ! On pourrai presque croire que...!  
  
- Eh, Dumbledore va dire quelque chose !" intervint Ron.  
  
Hermione s'interrompit. Le brouhaha cessa. Un silence de plomb s'était installé sur les élèves quand le directeur de l'école prit la parole.  
  
"Avant de commencer cette nouvelle journée de cours, je voudrai vous annoncer quelque chose qui vous motivera, sûrement. Je vous annonce que, à partir d'aujourd'hui, le coupe de Quidditch est à présent reouverte...!"  
  
Des cris de joie s'élevèrent parmi les élèves.  
  
"Cependant... ! repris Dumbledore. (les élèves firent silence) Cependant, une autre chose viendra pigmenter le déroulement de la Coupe. Chaque équipe rencontre celles des autres maisons et l'équipe gagnante aura la coupe, en cela, rien ne change. Mais, à la demande du directeur de l'Institut Durmstrang, nos gagnants seront confrontés aux meilleurs joueurs de Durmstrang ! (des mumures s'élevèrent dans la salle !) Je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper en pensant que vous accepter ce nouveau défi ?"  
  
Les exclamations enthousiastes des élèves vinrent approuvé sa remarque.  
  
"Bien ! Vu que tout le monde à l'air d'accord...les joueurs de Durmstrang arriveront après les vacances de Noël ! Sur ce, vous pouvez finir de manger, avant de reprendre vos cours ! Merci de votre attention !"  
  
Le brouhaha recommença. Les élèves, enthousiasmés par cette nouvelle, discutaient avec animation.  
  
"- On parie que Krum fera partie de l'équipe ? lança Ron.  
  
- C'est quasiment certain ! approuva Fred.  
  
- En tout cas, je plaint l'Attrapeur qui devra rivaliser avec Krum ! Avec lui, ils sont sûrs de gagner, les Bulgares. Le meilleur Attrapeur Mondial contre nous, de simples élèves, c'est perdu d'avance ! remarqua Parvati.  
  
- Pas sûr ! remarqua alors Ron, après avoir jeté un regard en coin à Hermione. N'oublie pas que, nous-même, on a un excellent attrapeur ! ajouta- t-il en désignant Harry.  
  
- Eh ! N'exagère pas ! se défendit Harry. Je ne prétend pas avoir le même niveau qu'un attrapeur rompu à toutes les ficelles du métier. Moi, je ne suis qu'un débutant, comparé à lui !  
  
- Ne sois pas si modeste ! répliqua Georges. Une chose est sûre, le match qui opposera Gryffondor à cette équipe de Durmstrang risque d'être passionnant et méritera d'être vu !  
  
- Et qui vous dit que vous gagnerez la Coupe ? rétorqua Lavande.  
  
- On est bien partis pour la gagner, en tout cas ! répliqua froidement Fred. Avec les joueurs qu'on a, on ne peut que gagner. Notre Gardien est implacable, nos Poursuiveuses sont remarquables, notre Attrapeur est exceptionnel, et...  
  
- Et nos batteurs imbattables, et hyper modestes ! remarqua Angelina, en faisant sourire les jumeaux.  
  
- Oui ! Ce qui est sûr c'est que si Gryffondor joue contre Durmstrang, le match n'opposera pas deux équipes, mais deux Attrapeurs sur deux Éclairs de feu ! Ca sera une rencontre exceptionnelle et inoubliable ! Je le garantie !  
  
- D'accord ! Mais en attendant ce jour inoubliable, on a cours ! intervint Hermione, stoppant l'enthousiasme des autres élèves.  
  
- Toi, tu sais comment t'y prendre pour abattre le moral des autres !" riposta Ron.  
  
Sur ce, les adolescents se levèrent et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles de cours respectifs. Ron, Hermione et Harry qui devaient avoir Potions, avaient décidés de retourner à leur Salle Commune.  
  
"- En tout cas, cette fois, pour les entraînements de Quidditch, les Serpentard ne seront pas privilégiés sur le terrain ! remarqua Ron.  
  
- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hermione, sans trop voir à quoi il faisait allusion.  
  
- Ben, comme Rogue n'est pas là, ils pourront pas avoir d'autorisation spéciale de Rogue pour monopoliser le terrain ! répliqua simplement Ron. Mais, quoi qu'en dise les filles, je suis sûr, c'est que Gryffondor jouera contre Durmstrang et qu'on rabattera le caquet à ces bulgares ! ajouta-t- il, avec un regard à Hermione qui compris très bien le sous-entendu.  
  
- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer, tous les deux ! intervint Harry, alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer. Hermione, il me semble qu'un préfet, ou une préfète, se doit de garder son sang-froid, non ? Et Ron, arrête de la provoquer !  
  
- Et ben, tu es de mauvaise humeur, toi ! remarqua Ron. On dirait presque Hermione quand elle avait son Retourneur de temps !  
  
- Sauf qu'à la différence d'elle, je n'ai pas giflé Malefoy !" répliqua Harry en souriant devant la comparaison.  
  
En effet, lors de leur troisième année, Hermione avait vu trop grand lors du choix des options. En plus des cours habituels; elle avait prit Arithmancie, Divination, Etudes des Moldus et Etudes des Runes. Avec l'autorisation du ministère, McGonagall lui avait donné un Retourneur de temps, un sablier qui lui permettait de revenir en arrière d'une heure, pour suivre, tous ses cours. Car, bien souvent, elle se retrouvait avec deux, voir trois matières différentes, en même temps. En fin d'année, Hermione était complètement surmenée et, dans la même journée, elle avait envoyé balader le professeur Trelawney et la Divination, giflé Malefoy et avait raté un cours d'Enchantement. Elle décida, par la suite, d'abandonner la Divination, l'Etude des Moldus et celle des Runes et avait enfin retrouver un emploi du temps normal.  
  
"- Hum ! Tu es sûr que ça va Harry ? demanda Hermione, songeuse, en l'observant.  
  
- Mais oui ! Pourquoi tout le monde persiste à me demander si ça va ? rétorqua Harry.  
  
- Ben, c'est parce que, ces derniers temps, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! répondit Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, laisse le tranquille ! S'il n'a pas envie d'en parler, n'insiste pas ! intervint Ron.  
  
- Très bien ! cingla Hermione. Si vous me chercher, je suis à la bibliothèque !"  
  
Disant cela, elle quitta ses deux amis et prit la direction de la bibliothèque.  
  
"Quelle mouche l'a piquée, cette fois ? marmonna Ron. En ce moment, elle est vraiment sur les nerfs ! Enfin, d'accord, elle s'inquiète pour toi, mais c'est pas une raison de s'enfermer à la bibliothèque. Surtout que Madame Pince n'arrange pas le décor de la bibliothèque !"  
  
Madame Pince était la sinistre bibliothécaire de l'école. Elle prenait très au sérieux son rôle, d'ailleurs.  
  
"- On se fait une partie de bataille explosive ? proposa Ron.  
  
- Si tu veux !  
  
- Hum ! Franchement, je sais que tu te fais du soucis, en ce moment, je comprend très bien ! Mais, il faudrait que tu te change les idées, au lieu de rester plonger dans tes pensées, Harry. En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose que la saison de Quidditch reprenne. Rien de tel qu'une bonne séance de Quidditch pour te changer les idées, pas vrai ? ajouta Ron, en souriant.  
  
- Oui ! Tu as sûrement raison ! répondit Harry en souriant à son tour. Eh, j'ai une idée, si on allais chercher Hermione et qu'on allait voir Hagrid ?  
  
- Je retrouve enfin le Harry qu'on connait bien ! lança Ron. Bon, on ferai mieux de se dépêcher d'aller chercher Hermione, avant qu'elle ne plonge dans le monde de la lecture. Enfin, tu sais, depuis le temps, je pensais qu'elle avait déjà lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque ! Mais, à priori, elle ne s'en lasse pas !" commenta-t-il, alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, pour rejoindre Hermione.  
  
chapitre 21 : Noël  
  
L'hiver était arrivé. Les vacances de Noël avaient commencées depuis quelques jours et une grande partie des élèves avaient quittés Poudlard. Si bien que les Salles Communes étaient quasiment vides, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux quelques élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard. Harry, comme tous les ans, faisait partie de ces cas-là. Neville, Dean et Seamus, et Lavande et Parvati, eux, étaient rentrés pour les vacances, tout comme la grande majorité des autres élèves. Si bien que les Weasley, Laurent, Hermione et Harry se partageaient les meilleurs fauteuils de la Salle Commune. En plus, à la stupeur générale, tous les Serpentard avaient préférer quitter le château. Depuis deux jours, la neige était tombée en abondance, si bien que, à présent, le château était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, que les jumeaux s'étaient empressés de tester. On ne pouvait plus sortir du château sans se faire assommer de boules de neige. Si bien qu'ils avaient écopés d'une retenue pour avoir jeté une boule de neige sur Rusard qui passait par là, à ce moment-là. Ils auraient pû échapper à la retenue si, pour leur plus grand malheur, Peeves s'était amusé, un peu avant l'accident, à vider toutes les étagères de la bibliothèque et fait tombé un bon nombre d'armures en voulant échapper à Madame Pince. Si bien que la boule de neige avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et Rusard, qui était déjà de mauvaise humeur, s'était défoulé sur les deux frères. Et ils avaient passés plus de dix heures, à nettoyer toutes les fenêtres du château; puis à lustrer tous les trophés et écussons de la Salle des Trophés. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tombés sur les écussons que Ron et Harry avaient eus, en deuxième année, pour "Service rendu à l'école", en découvrant la Chambre des Secrets de Serpentard où Harry avait mit fin au mythe, et à la terreur, en tuant la créature que seule l'héritier de Serpentard pouvait diriger pour tuer tous les "Sang-de-Bourbe", un Basilic, le roi des Serpents, qui pouvait tuer les gens, par son simple regard. Les jumeaux n'arrêtèrent pas de taquiner Ron et Harry au sujet de ces récompenses.  
  
Depuis la reprise du tournoi, et le match Serpentard-Serdaigle, gagné par les Serpentard, les joueurs de Gryffondor s'étaient entraînés avec plus d'ardeur que jamais.  
  
Le matin de Noël, les jumeaux firent irruption, de bon matin, dans le dortoir de Ron et Harry.  
  
"Joyeux Noël !" lança Fred.  
  
Laurent, Ron et Harry se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ron râla.  
  
"- Mais vous êtes fous, tous les deux, il n'est que quatre heure du matin !  
  
- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, gros râleur ! répondit, aimablement, Georges.  
  
- Bon, on vous laisse ouvrir vos cadeaux tranquilles ! on doit encore réveiller Ginny et Hermione ! A plus tard ! annonça Fred, avant de quitter le dortoir avec son frère.  
  
- Ils sont cinglés, ces deux-là ! marmonna Ron.  
  
- Hum ! Au fait, joyeux noël !  
  
- Ouais, vous aussi ! Bon, vu qu'on est réveillé, si on ouvrait nos cadeaux ? suggéra Ron, en baillant, tout en désignant le tas de cadeaux qui s'amoncellait au pied de son lit.  
  
- On n'a pas le choix ! remarqua Harry. Si on se rendort, tes frères vont nous réveillés à nouveau."  
  
Sur ce, les trois garçons s'interréssèrent à leurs cadeaux respectifs. Ron, ouvrant un de ses paquets, en sortit un pull-over violet.  
  
"- Oh, m'man m'a encore fait un pull violet ! râla-t-il.  
  
- Tu n'auras qu'à l'offrir à Dobby ! suggéra Harry, en ouvrant un de ses paquets, qui contenait une paire de chaussettes dépareillées, faites à la main (le cadeau de Dobby).  
  
- En parlant de Dobby, tu lui as acheté quelque chose ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui ! Un autre cache-théière et deux paires de chaussettes !" répondit Harry en ouvrant un autre de ses paquets, envoyé par Mrs Weasley, qui contenait un pull vert et une boîte de fondants au chocolat et de marrons glacés, faits maison.  
  
Hermione, elle, lui avait offert des confiseries moldus et une montre, pour remplacer la sienne (qui était hors d'état de marche depuis la deuxième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers). Ron, lui avait offert un livre "les Equipes Mondiales de Quidditch" et Hagrid, une boîte contenant un assortiment de Patacitrouille, Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue, Ballongomme du Bullard, Fondants du chaudrons et Gnommes au poivre.  
  
Ron, lui, n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Ouvrant son dernier paquet, il poussa une exclamation de surprise, en en sortant une robe de soirée violette, toute neuve, accompagnée d'un mot : "On espère que cette robe te plaira. Au moins, tu n'aura pas l'air trop ridicule, comparé à l'année dernière. Joyeux Noël. Fred et Georges."  
  
"- Ils sont fous ! soupira Ron. Comment ont-ils fait pour m'acheter ça ?  
  
- Va savoir !" répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire, pensant que les jumeaux avaient bel et bien tenus parole.  
  
En effet, l'année dernière, arrivé à la gare de King's Cross, Harry avait donné aux jumeaux, mille Gallions, récompense décernée au gagnant du Tournoi des trois Sorciers, en leur demandant d'acheter à Ron, une nouvelle robe de soirée.  
  
Le reste de la matinée se passa joyeusement partagée entre la Salle Commune, où les élèves commentèrent leurs cadeaux, et le Parc où eu lieux une grande bataille de neige.  
  
Au déjeuner, la quinzaine d'élèves restés au château descendirent à la Grande Salle, richement décorée. La plupart des tables avaient été repoussées dans un coin, et celle qui restait était recouverte de plats aussi appétissants les uns que les autres, et de Pétards Surprises, où les professeur Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sinistra, Flitwick, Bibine et Hagrid étaient déjà attablés.  
  
"Vu que nous étions si peu nombreux à rester au château, il aurait été idiot d'utiliser plusieurs tables ! expliqua le professeur Dumbledore, devant l'air surpris de certains élèves. Asseyez-vous, donc !"  
  
Les élèves s'installèrent donc parmis leurs professeurs. Parmis les autres élèves restés à Poudlard, Harry reconnut Owen Cauldwell, Ernie MacMillan, deux autres élèves de Poufsouffle et quatre de Serdaigle.  
  
Le repas se déroula joyeusement, ponctué de nombreuses explosions des pétards surprises, révélant divers objets, plus ou moins attrayant. Après que les dindes aux marrons eurent disparus des plats, des puddings, tartes, sorbets et autres desserts les y succédèrent. Finalement, les élèves purent quitter la Grande Salle. L'ambiance, grâce à l'absence des Serpentard, restait très détendue. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent parmi les derniers à quitter la table.  
  
"- C'est génial ! remarqua Ron, alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier de marbre. Un mois sans Malefoy et compagnie dans les pattes, c'est le paradis !  
  
- Réfléchis un peu, Ron ! lâcha Hermione, au bout d'un moment. Si les Serpentard, dont la plupart sont fils ou fille de Mangemort, ont quittés le château, c'est peut-être pour échapper à quelque chose qui se passera à Poudlard !  
  
- Hermione ! soupira Ron, agâcé. Ce n'est pas toi qui nous dit et redit tout le temps que Poudlard est le seul endroit où Tu-Sais-Qui ne peut accéder ? Ne commence pas à voir des conspirations partout !  
  
- On croirait entendre le professeur Trelawney ! remarqua malicieusement Harry.  
  
- De quoi ? Moi ? Ressemblez à cette vieille chouette ? s'indigna Hermione. Ca, jamais !!!  
  
- Hermione ! C'était pour rire ! répliqua Harry.  
  
- Mais oui ! Ne le prend pas si mal ! renchérit Ron. D'ailleurs on ne voudrait pour rien au monde que tu ressemble à Trelawney...ou Percy !  
  
- Pourquoi...? commença Hermione.  
  
- Eh, Harry, Ron, Hermione ! l'interrompirent Fred et Georges, en courant vers eux, sortant de la Salle Commune.  
  
- Ca vous dirait, un petit match amical de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre les élèves des autres maisons ? leur proposa Fred, essoufflé.  
  
- Alors, vous êtes d'accord ? demanda Georges.  
  
- Bien évidemment !" répliquèrent, en choeur, Ron, Hermione et Harry.  
  
Tous les cinq retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune où Ginny et Laurent les attendaient.  
  
"- Hé Harry ! lança Laurent en se précipitant sur eux. On t'a descendu ton Éclair de feu ! Comme ça, on ne perdra pas de temps !  
  
- On peut y aller ? demanda Ginny, la main tendue, prête à pousser le tableau.  
  
- Ben...vu que tout le monde est prêt...! On y va !" lança Fred.  
  
Les sept élèves de précipitèrent hors de la salle, sans tenir compte de l'indignation de la Grosse Dame, en grande conversation avec son amie Violette, une vieille sorcière qui vivait dans un des tableaux de l'entrée.  
  
La plupart des élèves n'ayant pas de balais, et avec l'autorisation du professeur Bibine, empruntèrent ceux de l'école. Le petit match se révéla passionnant. Les élèves, observés par quelques professeurs, se donnèrent à fond pour faire gagner leur équipe. En fait, trois matchs furent joués. Mais l'équipe de Gryffondor fut, sans conteste, la meilleure. Lors de la première partie, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à gagner, principalement à cause de la mauvaise organisation de l'équipe adverse où les joueurs n'étaient pas habitués à colaborer avec des élèves de l'autre maison, avec des techniques et une préparation différente. Si bien que le premier match dura à peine cinq minutes, après que Harry ait attrapé le Vif d'or, faisant gagner son équipe de 160 à 0. Dans le deuxième match, la partie dura près d'une demi-heure et les Gryffondor conclurent sur le score de 200 à 10, grâce au Vif. Hermione, Ron et Ginny se débrouillèrent très bien à leur poste de Poursuiveurs.Le troisième match, quand à lui, dura une heure. Grâce à des coups de battes subtiles des batteurs de l'équipe adverse, le Vif d'or avait souvent échappé aux Attrapeurs. Les Gryffondor avaient finalement gagné sur le score de 210 à 0 !  
  
De retour dans leur Salle Commune, grâce aux jumeaux qui avaient fait un petit détour par les cuisines, les Gryffondor organisèrent une fête, en commité réduit, pour leur "victoire", rassurant les joueurs de l'équipe sur leur forme, deux mois avant le prochain match.  
  
chapitre 22 : Le Rêve  
  
Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité, faiblement éclairé par la pâle lueur de la lune qui s'infiltrait par les rares ouvertures. Un silence pesant régnait dans le bâtiment. Le bruit de pas précipités sur le sol dallé, brisa soudain le calme ambiant. Plus pâle que jamais, le professeur Rogue avait enfin réussit à échapper à l'emprise de l'impérium auquel il était soumis depuis plusieurs mois et il voulait profité de cette ultime occasion pour avertir le professeur Dumbledore. Il ouvrit la porte de la volière, sans apercevoir une ombre fugitive, à l'angle du couloir.  
  
Pris par une inquiétude croissante de se faire repérer par son ancien maître, il écrivit d'une façon quasi-illisible, ces quelques mots.  
  
"Professeur,  
  
Je profite d'un bref moment de répit pour vous prévenir des intentions de Voldemort. Il est plus puissant que vous ne le pensiez et il est plus déterminé que jamais à en finir avec Potter et Poudlard. Mais je ne sais pas quel est son plan.  
  
Faites attention à vous,  
  
Severus."  
  
La chouette porteuse du message venait de disparaître dans le ciel nocturne quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
"Endoloris !" lança une voix glaciale.  
  
Rogue fut projetté, par la force du sortilège, contre un mur et resta un instant, immobile, face à son ancien maître.  
  
Lord Voldemort, le visage blanchâtre, dont les yeux rouges braises brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise, les deux fentes qui lui servaient de nez, dilatées la fureur, se tenait immobile, dans l'encadrement de la porte, la baguette en avant. Il pris la parole d'une voie aiguë et glacée et prononça les mots tant redoutés du professeur Rogue :  
  
"Je vais te tuer pour se que tu as fait, Severus. Tu m'as trahi une première fois il y a plusieurs années, et une autre alors que je t'avais donner une seconde chance, et ce pour cet amoureux des Moldus, ce sorcier protecteur des Sangs-de-Bourbe, cet Albus Dumbledore Pour cela en particulier, tu mourras lentement. "  
  
A ces mots, Severus répondit avec un courage et un détachement qu'il était loin de soupçonner :  
  
"Vous ne devriez pas parler comme ça du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. J'ai choisit le meilleur camp, celui qui s'oppose à vous !"  
  
Il espérait ainsi prendre sa revanche et pousser Voldemort à perdre son sang-froid. Mais celui-ci avait du sang de serpent dans les veines et répondit calmement, plus menaçant que jamais :  
  
"- J'ai changé d'avis, Severus : tu vivras et tu seras mon instrument pour tuer Dumbledore et son protégé. Mais, pour l'instant, tu es trop rebelle pour m'être utile. Queudver, va chercher des Détraqueurs ! ordonna-t-il à une petite silhouette qui se tenait dans l'ombre de son maître.  
  
- Oui, maître ! répondit celui-ci, avant de filer rapidement.  
  
- Je savais que tu lutterai contre l'Impérium, Severus ! remarqua, alors, calmement Voldemort. C'est pourquoi, j'ai eu l'idée de te faire surveiller par Queudver et il devait venir me prévenir si tu tentais de faire quoi que ce soit, contre moi ! Mais je suis arrivée trop tard pour t'empêcher d'envoyer ta lettre. Mais, ce n'est rien ! De toute façon, Dumbledore ne pourra pas en prendre connaissance !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? s'inquiéta le professeur.  
  
- Tu es bien naïf ! Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais te confier mon plan, alors que tu pourrai à nouveau échapper à mon contrôle, et aller tout lui raconter ?" répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en souriant d'un air mauvais.  
  
A ce moment-là, Rogue regretta sérieusement de ne pas avoir sa baguette sous la main.  
  
"- De toute façon, Severus, même si tu avais ta baguette, tu ne pourrai rien contre moi ! remarqua tranquillement Voldemort. Et cesse de t'agiter, tu devrais déjà être content que je te laisse la vie sauve, après ce que tu as fait !  
  
- J'aurai préféré que vous me tuiez, que de vous servir ! rétorqua, hargneusement le professeur, tout en se relevant. Et puis, je sais pourquoi vous ne mettez pas votre plan à éxécution ! Vous avez peur ?  
  
- Ah oui ? Et de quoi, alors ?  
  
- Du professeur Dumbledore. Toutes ses années, il vous à imposer le respect, et cela sans avoir à utiliser les Sortilèges Impardonnables, contrairement à vous. Et aussi de Potter ! C'est pour ça que vous lui en voulez à ce point. Depuis le soir où vous avez perdus vos pouvoirs, vous cherchez par tous les moyens à vous en débarasser, parce qu'il vous a fait voir la réalité en face !  
  
- Et c'est quoi, alors ?  
  
- Que vous n'êtes pas invinsible ! C'est pour ça que vous mettez un point d'honneur à éliminer ce garçon...!  
  
- Toi, tu va regretter ton insolence ! rétorqua méchamment Voldemort.  
  
- C'est bien ce que je disais ! ricana Rogue. Il vous fais peur !  
  
- On va voir qui fait peur à qui ! répliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
- Tuez-moi ! Allez-y ! le provoqua le professeur.  
  
- Non ! Ca serait te faire plaisir ! Non, je t'ai préparé quelque chose d'autre ! Quelque chose qui te fera regretter de m'avoir trahit et qui te brisera, que tu le veuille, ou non ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, voilà les Détraqueurs ! Je reviendrai te voir plus tard ! Amuse-toi, bien !"  
  
Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, claquant violemment la porte, tandis que Rogue glissait contre le mur.  
  
"Je n'ai même pas réussit à le pousser à me tuer ! marmonna-t-il, désespéré. Tout ce que j'ai obtenu, c'est encore plus d'ennui ! Mais, quoi qu'il advienne, je resterai fidèle à Dumbledore ! Même si...!"  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réfléxions. A ce moment- là, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant place à deux hautes silhouettes cagoulés, les Détraqueurs.  
  
Harry fut réveillé, par la vive douleur qui lui traversait le front. Il mit ses lunettes et s'assit sur son lit. Ce rêve, comme tous ceux qu'il avait déjà fait, était réel et venait juste de ce passer. Autrement dit, à l'heure qu'il était, Rogue était en mauvaise posture. Harry frémit à la pensée de ce qui attendait son professeur, oubliant même la haine qu'il éprouvait habituellement envers lui. Il passa ainsi un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, il se rendormit, oubliant son rêve.  
  
chapitre 23 : Discution  
  
Plusieurs jours étaient passés. Les journées passaient rapidement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, partagées entre les jeux dans la Salle Commune, les petits matchs de Quidditch, mais aussi...des devoirs. Harry voyait bien que ses amis se donnaient du mal pour lui changer les idées. Si bien qu'il s'efforçait de faire bonne figure, devant ses amis. Mais, il n'en restais pas moins préoccupé. Hermione passait une bonne partie de ses journées, consacrées à des recherches, dont elle refusait d'en parler à ses amis, à la bibliothèque, tandis que Ron et Harry restaient avec les autres Gryffondor.  
  
Ron et Harry avaient trouvés, depuis le début de l'année, une nouvelle occupation qui consistait à dresser Coq. Les premiers essais s'étaient révélés laborieux. Ils étaient plus souvent obliger de lui courir après que de le dresser, à la plus grande irritation des autres hiboux de la volière, qui observaient d'un air dédaigneux, le manège. Finalement, après trois mois de travail, Hedwige, qui perdait rapidement patience devant le ridicule Coq, s'était habituée à l'intercepter, si bien que Coq, lassé de se faire attraper par Hedwige, se rendait, à présent, sans discuter.  
  
"- On commence à en obtenir quelque chose, au moins ! soupira Ron, alors que tous les deux marchaient vers la volière.  
  
- C'est pas trop tôt ! Maintenant, il ne restera plus qu'à lui faire perdre cette manie de se faire annoncer et à foncer sur les gens ! remarqua Harry. Tu sais, quand tu m'a écrit, avant de venir me prendre chez les Dursley, cet idiot est aller se fracasser sur l'oncle Vernon, qui était déjà furieux.  
  
- Quel abruti, celui-là ! Franchement, je me demande ce que je vais en faire, de Coq. Il ne fait que des bêtises ! marmonna Ron. C'est désespérant ! Enfin, maintenant, on n'a plus besoin de lui courir après, c'est déjà ça !  
  
- Mais comme tu ne lui as pas fait répéter les exercices depuis le début des vacances de Noël, il y a de fortes chances pour que Coq recommence son manège ! observa Harry, en ouvrant la porte donnant à la pièce circulaire. Oh ! Oh !  
  
- Quoi "Oh ! Oh !" ? s'inquiéta Ron, en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.  
  
- On risque d'avoir un problème pour le faire répéter car ni Coq, ni Hedwige, ne sont là ! expliqua Harry. C'est bizarre, ça ne ressemble pas à Hedwige de sortir en plein jour, quand elle n'a pas de courrier à apporter !  
  
- Ils sont peut-être allés chasser ? suggéra Ron, en haussant les épaules.  
  
- En plein jour ? rétorqua Harry, sceptique. Et surtout qu'elle soit partie avec Coq...?  
  
- Qui te dit qu'ils sont partis ensemble ? remarqua Ron.  
  
- Je sais pas !  
  
- Il y a un moyen tout simple de le savoir, c'est d'aller voir Hagrid ! Comme il est toujours dans le Parc, il y a des chances pour qu'il ait vu l'un ou l'autre de nos hiboux ! On va le voir ?  
  
- Allons-y !"  
  
Tous deux ressortir de la volière et prirent le chemin du Parc. Ils évitèrent Peeves qui essaya de les bombarder de craies et sortirent rapidement du château et traversèrent l'étendue enneigée du Parc, jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, où Crockdur, le molosse de Hagrid, somnolait devant la porte  
  
"- Bonjour Hagrid ! le saluèrent-ils en le rejoignant dans son potager.  
  
- Salut tous les deux ! Tiens, Hermione n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Hagrid, en cessant de déneiger, inutilement d'ailleurs, son potager.  
  
- Non ! Elle travaille ! remarqua Ron.  
  
- Hum ! Alors, vos vacances se passent bien ?  
  
- Très bien ! répondit Harry. Aujourd'hui, on comptait reprendre le dressage de Coq, le hibou de Ron, mais on ne sais pas où il est ! Ni Hedwige non plus, d'ailleurs ?  
  
- Ah bon ? Vous ne les aviez pas envoyer chercher du courrier ?  
  
- Non ! Pourquoi, vous les avez vu ?  
  
- Pour sûr que je les ai vus ! Vos deux chouettes sont passés par là, il y a...un peu plus d'une semaine. Mais, les voyant partir ensemble, je pensais que vous les aviez envoyer porter du courrier !  
  
- Ah ! Ben, merci du tuyau ! Au fait, pourquoi vous dégagez votre potager alors que, à tous les coups, il va neiger ce soir ?  
  
- Comme ça ! Je vous offre quelque chose à boire, à manger ?  
  
- Non ! Non ! C'est bon ! On vient juste de sortir de table ! assura Ron, en claquant des dents.  
  
- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer au château, ou vous allez prendre froid ! Quelle idée de sortir dehors, en plein hiver, sans cape ?" observa Hagrid, en les fixant.  
  
En effet, ni Ron, ni Harry n'avaient pensé à prendre leur cape avant de sortir dans le Parc. Tous deux approuvèrent, saluèrent Hagrid, et reprirent le chemin du Parc.  
  
Les deux amis sursautèrent soudain lorsque Hedwige, surgissant de nulle part, vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry tandis que Coq (les plumes toutes ébourriffées), à la stupeur des deux amis, venaient se poser sur l'épaule de Ron.  
  
"- Eh bien ! En voilà un hasard ! remarqua-t-il. Où étiez-vous passés, tous les deux ?  
  
- Hé, Ron, au lieu de sermonner Coq, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose ?  
  
- Non, quoi ?  
  
- Ben, le silence ! D'habitude, on entend Coq de loin ! Tandis que là, on ne l'a pas vu venir ! remarqua Harry, dont Hedwige mordillait l'oreille. Arrête Hedwige ! Fait pas ça, s'il te plaît !  
  
- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, ça ! s'exclama Ron. Coq devient un véritable hibou postal ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en prenant Coq (qui hullula fièrement) dans ses mains.  
  
- Eh ! Il a un message ! observa Harry, en désignant l'un des pattes de l'animal. Retourne à la volière, Hedwige, d'accord ?  
  
- Ah oui, tiens c'est vrai ! approuva Ron, en détachant le message de la patte de Coq, qui resta bien sage. Et bien ! Je vais de surprise en surprise, aujourd'hui ! ajouta-t-il, alors que Coq et Hedwige repartaient en direction de la volière. Eh, Harry, c'est pour toi ?  
  
- Pour moi ? s'étonna ce dernier. Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Si quelqu'un avait voulut m'écrire, il aurait plutôt confié la lettre à Hedwige, non ?  
  
- Peut-être ! Mais ton nom y est écrit noir sur blanc !" rétorqua Ron en lui tendant le papier.  
  
Harry, ayant déplié la lettre, commença sa lecture, mais s'interrompit brusquement.  
  
"- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Allons chercher Hermione ! répondit Harry, en mettant le papier dans sa poche et se dirigeant vers le château.  
  
- C'est de qui ? demanda Ron, en lui emboîtant le pas, intrigué.  
  
- Sirius !" répondit Harry.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Ron et Harry avaient retrouvés Hermione dans la bibliothèque et, tous les trois, étaient assis dans la volière, adossés à l'un des mur de pierre.  
  
"- Sirius ? s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- Oui ! répondit Harry, ressortant la lettre de sa poche.  
  
- Mais, je croyais que...! commença Hermione.  
  
- Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais pourtant...! intervint Harry.  
  
- Mais comment Hedwige et Coq ont-ils pu les trouver ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Je sais pas ! Mais une chose est sûre, vous avez les hiboux les plus intelligents que je connaisse ! remarqua Hermione. Hedwige a dû se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis l'année dernière, elle avait prit l'habitude de faire des aller-retour pour envoyer des lettres à Sirius et là, brusquement, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ! Alors, elle a fait son boulot toute seule ! Elle est partie, accompagnée de Coq ! Coq a dû trouver un passage par où il pouvait passer, mais pas Hedwige...!  
  
- Et ben, tu ne manque pas d'imagination ! l'interrompit Ron. Mais, tu as sûrement raison ! Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dot ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry.  
  
- Ceci !" répondit Harry, avant de commencer à lire la lettre à ses deux amis, après s'être assuré que personne ne traînait dans les environs, au risque d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Je ne sais pas comment vos chouettes ont réussies à nous trouver, mais elles sont très malignes ! Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer ! Mais je veux que tu me promettes que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne tentes rien ! Voldemort retrouve ses pouvoirs plus vite que ne le pense Dumbledore ! Reste à Poudlard, tu y seras plus en sécurité !  
  
Sirius."  
  
Un moment de silence s'abbatit sur les trois amis.  
  
"- Harry ? Tu devrais montrer ça à Dumbledore ! intervint Hermione, au bout d'un moment.  
  
- Ouais, c'est ce que je vais faire ! répondit harry, en se levant.  
  
- Harry, on t'attendra dans la Salle Commune !" le prévint Ron, tandis qu'il quittait la pièce.  
  
Pourtant, Harry n'alla pas directement au bureau de Dumbledore. Il descendit dans le hall, sortit du château et s'assis sur les quelques marches recouverte de neige fondue menant à l'entrée. Songeur, il resta longtemps immobile, dans l'ombre du château, ignorant le vent glacial qui soufflait.  
  
"Tu m'as l'air bien songeur, Harry !"  
  
Harry sursauta. Il n'avait entendu personne arriver, plonger comme il était dans ses pensées. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Dumbledore, qui s'assit à son tour sur les marches, à côté de Harry.  
  
"- Tu as un problème ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
  
- Non ! Enfin, si ! avoua Harry.  
  
- Tu te fais du soucis pour les prisonniers, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- C'est de ma faute s'ils se retrouvent entre les mains de Voldemort ! Si je n'avais pas été là, jamais Pettigrow n'aurait pû rejoindre son maître et jamais il n'aurait pû aider Voldemort à retrouver son corps et Cédric serait encore vivant ! Tout ça, c'est de ma faute !  
  
- Harry ! Tu n'y est pour rien dans tout ce qui arrive ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, comme tu dit, Voldemort serait beaucoup plus puissant, à l'heure qu'il est ! N'oublie pas que tu as sauvé de nombreux innocents ! Et puis, maintenant, il peut être éliminé !  
  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?  
  
- L'année dernière, quand il a ressucité et qu'il a rassemblé ses Mangemorts, tu m'as dit que Voldemort avait expliqué à ses Mangemorts qu'il avait privilégié la récupération de son corps de mortel, avant de redevenir immortel. Or, même pour Voldemort, de tels travaux demandent de nombreuses années de travail. Donc, ça nous laissera le temps de l'éliminer, et cette fois, définitivement. Mais Harry, je dois te rappeler que tu n'as pas la partie facile ! Voldemort est un grand adversaire qui t'en veut particulièrement car tu es un obstacle sur le chemin le ramenant au pouvoir ! En tout cas, quoi que tu en pense, tu as fait preuve de courage, et de bonté, en sauvant la vie de Peter ! Il a, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, une dette envers toi !  
  
- Mais il n'a pas l'air d'en tenir trop compte !  
  
- Met toi à sa place ! Il est effrayé par Voldemort et il ne lui obéit que pour éviter des représailles. Voldemort est très dur envers les Mangemorts qui le trahissent. Ecoute, Harry, je sais que tu en as assez de l'entendre, mais, ne tente rien pour l'instant. Laisse Voldemort venir, lui-même, te chercher ! Il n'osera pas s'en prendre à toi, tant que tu seras à Poudlard ! Il attend son heure ! Mais il n'est pas très patient ! Avant la fin de l'année, il est certain qu'il tentera quelque chose, ici !// Alors, pour l'instant, le mieux à faire, c'est d'attendre qu'il attaque pour répliquer !  
  
- Oui, mais plus on attend, plus il retrouve ses pouvoirs, non ?  
  
- Ce que tu dis est exact, mais, si on le combat sur son propre terrain, il aurait quand même assez de force pour que le combat tourne à notre défaveur, tandis que si on l'attire ici, à Poudlard, on aurait un peu l'avantage de... "l'équipe à domicile" !  
  
- D'accord ! Mais rien ne prouve qu'il attaquera cette année, non ?  
  
- Oui, c'est une autre possibilité ! Mais je le connais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il tentera bientôt quelque chose pour te pousser à sortir de Poudlard ! Sinon, pourquoi tous ces enlèvements ? Pourquoi cet avertissement, le soir d'Halloween ? Si il ne comptait pas attaquer cette année, il aurait plutôt essayé de se faire oublié, mais ce n'est pas le cas !. Mis à part ça, il y a quelque chose d'autre qui te tracasse ?"  
  
Là, Harry hésita. il repensa à tout ce qui le préoccupait : la médaille, le rêve qu'il avait fait, où était Voldemort en ce moment et, si Dumbledore était réellement son arrière-grand-père, ou pas !  
  
"- Non ! mentit-il.  
  
- Hum ! Harry, tu ferais bien de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor ! remarqua Dumbledore, en se levant. Tes amis vont finir par s'inquiéter !  
  
- Oui, j'vais y aller ! assura Harry, en se relevant à son tour.  
  
- Harry, une dernière chose, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter d'éventuels effets étranges qui aurait pû ou qui pourrai se passer, maintenant que tu as cette médaille ! Alors, garde-la sur toi, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.  
  
- Oui !" promis Harry, alors qu'il arrivait à l'escalier de marbre.  
  
Si il avait été moins préoccupé, il aurait sans doute vu la personne qui l'observait, assis sur le socle d'une armure, près de la porte, puis qui se leva, avant de rejoindre le directeur de l'école.  
  
"- Eh, Harry ! lui cria Fred, quand il entra dans la Salle Commune. Une partie de bataille explosive, ça te dit ?  
  
- Hein ? Ah...euh...oui ! Pourquoi pas ? Mais avant, j'ai un truc à faire, je vous rejoint tout de suite !  
  
- D'accord ! On distribue déjà les cartes, alors !" annonça Ron, alors que Harry filait vers son dortoir.  
  
Là, il ressortit la petite boîte noire de sa valise, et récupéra la médaille, avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la Salle Commune.  
  
chapitre 24 : Une conversation intérressante  
  
Le reste des vacances se passa joyeusement. Les Serpentard revinrent à Poudlard la veille de la rentrée, tout comme les autres élèves.Malefoy avait repris ses airs supérieurs, ce qui donnait à Harry, Ron et Hermione, un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma le jour de la rentrée.  
  
Ce matin-là, Ron, Hermione et Harry venaient de s'installer à leur table, lorsque les hiboux firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Une chouette chevêche vint apporter son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Celle-ci n'eut pas besoin de déplier le journal pour apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.  
  
"- Oh non ! marmonna-t-elle.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiétèrent ses deux amis.  
  
- La Marque des Ténèbres ! répondit-elle, en leur montrant la une du journal où apparaissait une photo en couleur de la Marque, avec en gros titre "Le grand retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres".  
  
- Qu'est-ce que dit l'article ? demanda Fred.  
  
- Attends ! Je lis : "Le glas annonciateur du règne de Celui-Dont-On-Ne- Doit-Pas-Prononcer -Le-Nom retentit de nouveau, après quatorze ans de silence. Après l'apparition, jusqu'à là cachée au public, le soir d'Halloween, de la Marque des Ténèbres à proximité de Poudlard et qui, d'après nos sources n'aurait fait aucune victime, et de nombreuses disparitions qui ont ponctuées ces derniers mois, la Marque des Ténèbres est réapparue hier soir, près de Pré-au-Lard, après une violente confrontation entre les troupes de Vous-Savez-Qui, avec des représentants du Ministère de la Magie. Confrontation, qui s'est très vite transformée en boucherie. Avant de s'enfuir, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait abbattu la moitié des sorciers du Ministère, d'un seul sort, et blessé, plus ou moins gravement, les autres...tandis que ses partisans achevaient ceux qui tenaient encore debout. D'après l'un des rares rescapés, Vous-Savez-Qui leurs aurait laissés volontairement la vie sauve pour qu'il puisse transmettre le message suivant au Ministre de la Magie : "Vous m'avez oubliés, vous croyiez que j'avais disparus à jamais ! Et bien non, je suis de retour, plus puissant que jamais. Mais sachez que personne n'oublie le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Cette fois, personne ne pourra m'arrêter ! Ce n'était qu'un avertissement ! Livrez-nous... !"  
  
Hermione pâlit et s'interrompit.  
  
"- C'est pas vrai ! murmura-t-elle.  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'inquiétèrent ses amis.  
  
Elle adressa un bref regard à Harry qui crût deviner quel était la suite du message...! Hermione confirma ses soupçons en continuant sa lecture d'une voix blanche.  
  
"Le message continue ainsi : "Livrez-nous Harry Potter où nous tuerons les otages, avant de nous attaquer à Poudlard et au Ministère de la Magie ! La vengeance de Voldemort sera terrible et quiconque s'opposera à moi connaîtra le même sort que ces idiots du ministère qui ont crû malin, de me défier ! Et cette fois, rien, ni personne, ne m'empêchera d'assouvir ma vengeance !" Voilà ce qu'aurait dit Voldemort aux survivants avant de transplaner !"  
  
Un silence pesant s'abbatit sur les élèves de Gryffondor, tous avaient ma mine sombre.  
  
"- C'est impossible ! murmura Angelina. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ?  
  
- Il faut montrer ça à Dumbledore ! remarqua Dean.  
  
- A mon avis, il doit être au courant ! lança Ron. A son expression, il est évident qu'il est déjà au courant."  
  
En effet, celui-ci paraissait vraiment inquiet et il quitta rapidement la Grande Salle.  
  
"- De tout façon, si jamais Harry venait se livrer à Vous-Savez-Qui, rien ne nous dit qu'il ne tuerai pas aussi les otages ! observa Hermione, en jetant le journal dans son sac. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis sûre que personne n'acceptera l'ordre de Voldemort. Et Dumbledore trouvera le moyen d'empêcher Tu-Sais-Qui de mettre sa menace à éxécution.  
  
- J'en suis pas si sûr ! objecta Ron. Jetez un oeil aux Serpentard !"  
  
Les Gryffondor regardèrent vers la table des Serpentard. Ceux-ci ricanaient, agglutinés autour de Malefoy, qui avait lui, aussi reçut la Gazette du Sorcier. Le reste de la matinée se passa dans une ambiance tendue.  
  
Après le repas de midi, le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ayant été, exceptionnellement, annulé, Ron et Harry descendirent à la cuisine (tandis que Hermione était, comme d'habitude, à la bibliothèque), pour apporter ses cadeaux à Dobby. Celui-ci fut très heureux de les revoir, et de ses cadeaux. Si heureux, que les deux amis ressortirent de là, une bonne heure plus tard, les bras chargés de pâtisseries en tout genre. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le hall, ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant une discution animée, un peu plus loin. Harry poussa son ami derrière une statue et de leur cachette, ils tendirent l'oreille en reconnaissant la voix de Malefoy, qui se rapprochait.  
  
"-...père m'a écrit pour me décrire ce qui s'était passé hier soi ! expliquait-il. Ca a vraiment chauffé, là-bas ! Vou-Savez-Qui était vraiment fou de rage. Son plan pour se débarrasser de Potter étant ralentit par le refus d'obtempérer des prisonniers, il a été obligé d'épargner des représentants du Ministère, pour donner un message à Fudge, comme le dit le journal.  
  
- Pourquoi a-t-il pris en otage des sorciers, au lieux de les tuer ? demanda Pansy Parkinson, alors qu'ils passaient devant la statue derrière laquelle s'étaient cachés les deux amis.  
  
- Vous-Savez-Qui voulait, si j'ai bien compris, s'en servir pour forcer Potter à quitter Poudlard. Mais il semblerait que Dumbledore ait convaincu Potter de rester à Poudlard ! En plus, les prisonniers ne sont pas très coopératifs, d'où la colère de Vou-Savez-Qui ! En plus, Dumbledore s'est montré plus rapide que lui pour convaincre les Géants, si bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a perdu de précieux alliés. Heureusement, les Détraqueurs, eux, sont fidèles au poste ! En tout cas, hier, les Mangemorts se sont bien amusés avec les gars du Ministère ! Retournant au refuge de Vous-Savez-Qui, ils en ont profiter pour titiller les prisonniers.  
  
- Et où sont-ils ? s'intérressa un autre élève de Serpentard.  
  
- Dans le sous-sol secret de N...!  
  
- La ferme Goyle ! le coupa Malefoy. On arrive dans le hall ! Il ne faut pas...!"  
  
N'entendant plus rien, Ron et Harry laissèrent passer quelques minutes puis pénétrèrent dans le hall à leur tour.  
  
"- Pour une fois que Goyle disait quelque chose d'intérressant ! râla Ron, alors qu'ils remontaient l'escalier de marbre. Il était sur le point de révéler l'endroit où sont enfermés les prisonniers...! Qu'est-ce qu-il y a, Harry ?  
  
- Rien ! Mais Goyle a dit : "Dans un sous-sol secret de N..." !  
  
- Oui ! Et alors ?  
  
- Tu connais beaucoup d'endroit qui pourrait convenir pour détenir des prisonniers, apportant un certain confort (Voldemort doit aimer être à son aise, quand même) et commençant par N ?  
  
- Je sais pas ! Hermione pourrai certainement nous aider ! proposa Ron.  
  
- D'accord ! Bon, allons la chercher à la bibliothèque !" lança Harry, en prenant le couloir menant à la grande bibliothèque, où ils retrouvèrent Hermione, au milieu d'un nombre impressionnant d'épais livres poussiéreux.  
  
Elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours et paraissait épuisée. Mais elle parvint quand même à sourire, en voyant venir Ron et Harry.  
  
"- Alors ? demanda anxieusement Harry, à Hermione, après lui avoir raconté ce qu'ils avaient entendus.  
  
- Je ne sais pas du tout ! Il y a de multiples endroits qui pourrait convenir ! Si ça ne commençait pas par N, j'aurai pensée pour Azkaban ! Rien ne serait mieux qu'une prison pour avoir des otages ! Mais, ils ont été kidnappés, avant l'ouverture d'Azkaban, et puis la prison a été fouillée de fond en comble, peu après ! répondit-elle, l'air perplexe. On cherchera ça demain ! Car là, on va avoir Histoire de la Magie ! ajouta-t- elle, tout en rangeant ses affaires. Vous devriez aller le dire à Dumbledore ! Après tout, même si on arrive à les localiser, vous ne pourrez rien faire, tout seul ! Même avec les conditions actuelles ! remarqua-t- elle, en jetant un drôle de regard à Harry, qui comprit sans problème le sous-entendu, de l'article du matin.  
  
- On n'y avait pas pensé ! ironisa Ron. Mais, normalement, on n'a pas le droit d'aller à la cuisine !  
  
- De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'il doit le savoir, par les Elfes ! marmonna Hermione.  
  
- Hermione ! lança Ron, en lui faisant face. Je t'interdit de recommencer à bourrer le crâne de ces Elfes, avec tes histoires ridicules de S.A.L.E. ! Ils AIMENT travailler ! Quoi que tu en pense...! Même Dobby aime travailler !  
  
- De toute façon, j'ai laissée tombée la S.A.L.E. ! rétorqua calemement Hermione.  
  
- Mais, puisque je te dis...! Hein ? s'étonna Ron, abasourdi.  
  
- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Harry, surpris par la déclaration d'Hermione.  
  
- Vous êtes devenus sourds ou quoi ? Si je vous dit que j'ai arrêté, j'ai arrêté ! Comme si, avec les conditions actuelles, je pouvais, en plus, continuer à gérer la S.A.L.E....! Maintenant, je...!  
  
- Hé ! les interpela quelqu'un alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ? demanda Ron, s'adressant à celui qui les avait appelé.  
  
- Je voulais vous dire que le cours est, exceptionnellement, annulé et que tous les élèves doivent rejoindre la Grande Salle, pour réunion importante !  
  
- A cause des évènements récents, je suppose ? lança Ron.  
  
- Sans doute !" répondit Dean, alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, en directin de l'escalier de marbre.  
  
Arrivés dans la Grande Salle bondée, les quatre amis s'installèrent à leur table, étonnés. C'était la première fois, depuis que la Marque des Ténèbres réapparaissait, qu'ils étaient convoqués à une réunion de ce genre. Les Serpentard, eux, discutaient avec animation. Les autres élèves paraissaient inquiets. Presque tous les professeurs étaient assis à leu table, la mine sinistre. Tous les fantômes du château, Peeves compris, étaient rassemblés dans le fond de la pièce et discutaient à voix basse. Même Peeves respectait, en la circonstance, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Un silence tendu s'installa quand Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
"- En raison des évènements, les professeurs et moi-même avons pensés qu'il était temps de vous informer de ce qui se passe hors du château ! commença- t-il. Mais, avant toute chose, je voulais vous rappeler que les élèves de Durmstrang, malgré les circonstances défavorables, ont maintenus leur décision et arriveront demain à 18h00 ! Donc, le dernier cours de la journée sera écourté, afin de tout préparer pour leur arrivée ! Maintenant, passons à un sujet autrement plus important ! Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous a lu la Gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui, ou en a entendu par d'autres élèves ! Mais, pour ce qui ne le saurait pas encore..., la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue hier près de Pré-au-Lard, à la suite d'une confrontation, qui a tournée au massacre, de Voldemort et ses partisans à une trentaine de représentants du ministère. Voldemort à tué une bonne partie des sorciers ! Et, avant de disparaître, à prodiguer la menace de détruire Poudlard et le Ministère, et d'exécuter ses otages, si on ne lui livrait pas celui qui lui a tenu tête ces quatre dernières années...! (tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry !)  
  
- Vous voulez dire, professeur, que si vous donniez Harry à Vous-Savez-Qui, celui-ci ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution ? demanda un élève de Poufsouffle.  
  
- Monsieur Summer, il se trouve que, même si on cédait à ses exigences, Voldemort tuerait quand même les otages, et attaquerait quand même Poudlard et le Ministère ! De plus, il est hors de question de lui livrer qui que ce soit ! remarqua Dumbledore. Je dois peut-être vous rappeler qu'une élève de l'école fait partie des détenus ? Non ? Donc, il faudra qu'on les libère, avant que Voldemort n'agisse ! Donc, je déconseille à certains (il jeta un regard aux Serpentard), d'essayer de jouer au plus fins, et de respecter les mesures de sécurité, c'est à dire, ne pas s'amuser à quitter l'enceinte du château, au risque de se retrouver en retenue,...dans la Forêt Interdite !"  
  
Malefoy se calma sur le champ. En effet, lors de leur première année, Harry, Hermione, Neville et Malefoy s'étaient faits punir et avaient dû aller dans la Forêt Interdite, avec Hagrid et Crockdur. Là, Malefoy, Harry et Crockdur, avaient fait une étrange rencontre, à la plus grande terreur de Malefoy. Si bien qu'il ne voulait surtout plus y remettre les pieds.  
  
"Bon, sur cette interruption, je vous rappelle que si vous savez quelque chose, je veux que vous en avertissiez les professeurs ! reprit Dumbledore, en fixant les Serpentard. Sur ce, je vous laisse rejoindre vos salles de cours respectives."  
  
Les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha et quittèrent la Grande Salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent les derniers à se lever.  
  
chapitre 25 : L'arrivée des élèves de Durmstrang  
  
Le lendemain matin, les élèves de Poudlard se levèrent de bonne heure. Si bien que la Grande Salle était déjà très peuplée lorsque Ron, Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
"- Hé, Harry ! lui lança Fred alors que les trois amis regagnaient leurs places. On joue contre Serdaigle dans trois semaines ! C'est génial, non ?  
  
- C'est excellent, tu veux dire ! Au fait, on reprend l'entraînement dès demain soir ! Ca vous va ?  
  
- Pour sûr ! Vivement qu'on mette la raclée aux Serdaigle, puis aux Serpentard, et enfin, aux bulgares ! répliqua Georges.  
  
- Hum ! approuva Angelina. Ils vont en avoir pour leurs frais, les bulgares ! On va leur montrer ce qu'est l'équipe de Gryffondor !"  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant encore un bon quart d'heure, avant de se décider à manger. Harry jeta un regard à la table des professeurs.  
  
"- Tiens, Dumbledore n'est pas là ! lança-t-il à Hermione.  
  
- Oui, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs !  
  
- Bah, il doit être à son bureau ! rétorqua Ron. Ne commencez pas à voir des problèmes partout ! Et dépêchez-vous de manger, n'oubliez pas qu'on a des recherches à faire, après la Botannique !"  
  
En effet, un quart d'heure après la fin du cours de Botannique, les trois amis étaient installés à la bibliothèque, à une table la plus éloignée possible de madame Pince.  
  
Leurs deux heures de libre passèrent rapidement. Excepté la fois où il recherchait des sortilèges, pour passer les épreuves du tournoi des trois Sorciers, Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir lu autant de livre en si peu de temps. La rubrique des châteaux et manoirs anglais devaient détenir le record du plus grand nombre de livre traitant sur ce sujet. Heureusement, les monuments étaient classés par ordre alphabétique.  
  
"- Fiou ! Ca ne sert à rien ces recherches, soupira Ron, en refermant "Souvenirs médiévals de Grande-Bretagne". Plus d'une heure de recherches, et qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Une trentaine de noms qui pourraient correspondre.  
  
- Ah, j'ai un nouveau nom ! intervint alors Hermione. New Castle ! Un manoir du XVIIème siècle. Il est abandonné depuis près d'un siècle et aurait la réputation d'être maudit !  
  
- Ca me dit quelque chose ! Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part ! remarqua alors Harry.  
  
- On pourrait chercher dans les archives, suggéra Hermione. J'ai lu dans "l'Histoire de Poudlard" que Poudlard était l'école qui possédait les archives les plus complètes du monde, et remontant jusqu'à sa création, soit il y a un peu plus de mille ans !  
  
- Hum ! Tiens, un autre nom : le château de Nordway, une bâtisse moyennageuse ! A cette époque ils avaient des prisons, non ? remarqua Harry.  
  
- Oui ! Mais en général, ils ne gardaient pas leurs prisonniers très longtemps ! rétorqua Hermione, la tête entre les mains, consultant distraitement le sommaire de "La Renaissance en Angleterre".  
  
- Bon, on ferai mieux d'arrêter là ! On regardera dans les Archives plus tard, d'accord ? intervint Ron.  
  
- Eh, si on empruntait le dossier de cette année, on pourrait le lire à loisir ?" suggéra Hermione, en se levant.  
  
Sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, elle alla se renseigner auprès de Madame Pince, tandis que Ron et Harry rangeaient les livres qu'ils avaient utilisés, à leur place. Hermione les rejoignit avec le dossier des trente dernières années.  
  
"- Hermione, t'es cinglée ou quoi ? s'écria Ron, en voyant l'épaisseur du dossier. Il y avait pas plus gros ?  
  
- Si ! Mais, ici, ils les classent par tranches de trente ans. Mais ces dossiers sont très précis ! Et puis, si on veut comprendre le présent, il faut comprendre le passé ! C'est un principe fondamental ! Si vous préferez, je le garderai dans mon dortoir !  
  
- J'espère bien, Hermione ! répliqua Ron, alors qu'ils quittaient la bibliothèque. Eh, dans ce dossier, alors, il y aurait tout le règne de Vous- Savez-Qui, alors ?  
  
- Ben, il y a des chances ! Et il devrait aussi y avoir tout ce qui a touché Poudlard, les étudiants de l'école, etc...! Ainsi que tout ce qui s'est passé, principalement du côté sorcier, mais aussi Moldus ! Ca pourrai être interressant ! Vu que je suis prête à pariée que Vous-Savez-Qui s'est installé du côté Moldus.  
  
- Mouais ! Alors, Hermione, impatiente de revoir ton Vicky ?  
  
- Ron, arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva Hermione.  
  
- Oh, arrêtez-vous, tous les deux ! s'impatienta Harry.Ah, bonjour professeur McGonagall ! lança-t-il en apercevant la directrice de leur maison. Celle-ci paraissait soucieuse.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas cours, tous les trois ? s'étonna-t-elle en les apercevant.  
  
- Non ! On devait avoir Potion ! répondit Hermione.  
  
- Tant mieux ! Vous allez pouvoir me rendre un service, tous les trois ! soupira-t-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore ayant dû s'absenter pour un moment...!  
  
- Dumbledore est partit ? s'écrièrent en choeur les trois adolescents.  
  
- Il devait aller voir Cornélius Fudge ! Mais, rassurez-vous, il m'a expliqué comment assuré la protection de Poudlard, en son absence ! Et puis, Vous-Savez-Qui, n'est pas sensé savoir qu'il s'est absenté ! Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui compte ! Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à préparer l'arrivée des bulgares ! Bien sûr, vous serez dispensés de cours pour la journée ! Vous êtes d'accord ?  
  
- Bien sûr, professeur ! assura Ron. Mais on pourrait peut-être ramener nos affaires à la Tour de Gryffondor avant, non ?  
  
- Mais allez-y ! Je vous attendrai dans le hall ! Et comme ça, ça me laissera le temps de prévenir vos professeurs que vous n'assisterez pas à vos cours aujourd'hui !"  
  
Sur ce, elle partit vers la Salle des Professeurs, tandis que les trois adolescents reprenaient le chemin de leur tour, pour y déposer leurs affaires.  
  
"- Ca ne me plaît pas cette histoire ! remarqua Hermione.  
  
- Moi non plus ! Surtout vu les circonstances, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais quitté Poudlard ! approuva Harry.  
  
- Oh, arrêtez tous les deux ! intervint Ron. Il n'avait peut-être pas le choix, après tout ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il sera revenu dès demain ! Regardez les choses du bon côté ! On est dispensé de cours, de toute la journée !  
  
- Peut-être, mais j'aurai préférée être en cours que travailler, vu la bonne humeur de McGonagall, on ne va pas avoir le temps de souffler !" rétorqua Hermione.  
  
Et il se révéla, une fois de plus, que Hermione avait raison. En effet, ils passèrent tout leur temps à courir d'un bout à l'autre du château pour diverses occupations, notamment une qui consistait à trouver Peeves, pour lui dire qu'il pourrait assister au festin organisé pour la venue des élèves de Durmstrang, mais à la seule condition de se tenir tranquille. Peeves, de mauvaise humeur, les voyant venir, fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les éviter, si bien qu'ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à lui courrir après.  
  
Si bien que, lorsque les autres élèves purent quitter leurs salles de cours, les trois amis étaient épuisés. Ils restèrent donc assis sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre, tandis que leurs camarades remontaient dans leurs dortoirs pour déposer leurs affaires.  
  
Un peu avant 18h00, tous les élèves furent rassemblés et mis en rang, par maison et par année, par les responsables de leurs maisons respectives, dans le Parc, devant l'entrée du château. L'attente dans la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après-midi, fut brève. En effet, les Bulgares ne tardèrent pas à se manifester, en faisant une entrée aussi spectaculaire que l'année précédente. Les élèves de Durmstrang arrivèrent peu après, dans le même bateau que l'année précédente, qui apparut, dans un grand tourbillon, au milieu du lac. Le vaisseau ayant accosté, un homme mince, au crâne chauve, couvert d'une cape de fourrure argentée en sortit, suivit par une vingtaine d'élèves dont les capes de fourrures qu'ils portaient, laissaient apparaître leurs robes écarlates. La tenue des nouveaux venus contrastaient fortement avec les robes noires des élèves de Poudlard qui saluèrent leur arrivée par des applaudissement chaleureux, tandis que McGonagall passait au milieu de la foule des élèves de Poudlard pour saluer Mr Valdiakov (ou un truc comme ça, d'après ce que comprirent Harry et Ron). Un des élèves de Durmstrang qui avaient enlevés leurs capes, apercevant Ron, Harry et Hermione (surtout Hermione !), s'avança vers eux. Les élèves murmurèrent à l'approche de cet élève au nez arrondi, aux sourcils épais et à la démarche gauche et traînante, du meilleur attrapeur de Quidditch du Monde, Viktor Krum, qui vint saluer les trois amis, sous les regards envieux de leurs camarades. Pour une fois, Ron ne trouva aucune raison d'en vouloir à Hermione de "sortir" avec une célébrités, devinant facilement que c'était grâce à Hermione que Krum venait leurs parler.  
  
Enfin, tous purent rentrer au château. Les élèves de Durmstrang qui n'étaient pas venus à Poudlard l'année précédente, s'extasièrent à la vue du ciel crépusculaire de la Grande Salle. Une bannières aux armoiries de Poudlard, un grand "P" entouré d'un lion, d'un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle occupait le mur qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. Sur les autres murs, derrière les tables des élèves, étaient suspendues les bannières des quatre maisons : la rouge au lion doré des Gryffondor, la verte au serpent argenté des Serpentard, la jaune au blaireau noir des Poufsouffle et la bleue à l'aigle de bronze des Serdaigle. Les fantômes du château étaient dispersés autour des tables recouvertes de nappes blanches brodées d'or sur lesquelles étaient posés plats, carafes, couverts, gobelets et assiettes d'or. Les Gryffondor, à leur plus grand étonnement (excepté Ron, Harry et Hermione), aperçurent Peeves, assis à côté du Baron Sanglant. Les élèves s'installèrent à leurs places, les Bulgares venant, cette fois-ci, à la table des Gryffondor. Les professeurs, eux, rejoignirent leur table. Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi la foule des élèves. Où était Dumbledore ? Le professeur McGonagall se leva alors et vint répondre à leur question.  
  
"- Avant tout, il serait bon que je vous explique certaine chose ! commença- t-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore a dû s'absenter pour quelques jours. En tant que directrice adjointe, je suis chargée de le remplacée pendant ce temps et d'assurer le bon fonctionnement de l'école. Mais, je vous rassure, même malgré l'absence de Dumbledore, les mesures de sécurité sont maintenues. Sur ce, je voudrai souhaiter la bienvenue à tous nos invités de Durmstrang dont le directeur, Monsieur Valdaviakof (et non Valdiakov, comme le pensaient Harry et Ron) a souhaité opposé ses meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de son école aux vainqueurs de notre propre tournoi. Bien sûr, ce match sera, avant tout, amical et permettra de renforcer les rapports entre nos deux écoles. Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite bonne appétit et que le festin commence !"  
  
A ces mots, les plats et les carafes d'or se remplir de mets variés, notamment de plats bulgares, en plus des habituels ragoûts et autres plats anglais. Les élèves se jetèrent sur les plats avec appétit.  
  
Les Gryffondor discutaient avec animation, sous les regards écoeurés de Malefoy, avec les élèves de Durmstrang qui bien que tous adeptes de la magie noire, restaient très sympathique. Les Gryffondor et les bulgares abordèrent rapidement le sujet de prédilection de tous, le Quidditch.  
  
L'heure de rejoindre les dortoirs arriva. Les élèves de Poudlard rejoignirent leurs Salles Communes, tandis que ceux de Durmstrang regagnaient leur bateau.  
  
chapitre 26 : Match Gryffondor-Serdaigle  
  
Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée des bulgares. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient repris l'entraînement, sous la surveillance de leurs professeurs, de telle façon que les cinq équipes puissent s'entraîner de façon équitable. Fred et Georges avaient "espionnés", la veille de leur match contre Serdaigle, la séance d'entraînement des bulgares, tout comme les Serpentard, d'ailleurs. Et ils en étaient revenus abbattus.  
  
"- Il n'y a pas à dire ! C'est vraiment leurs meilleurs joueurs ! remarqua Fred, de retour dans la Salle Commune, ce soir-là. Ils ont vraiment un jeu très particulier ! C'est à croire qu'ils ont mélangés les techniques de jeux de nos quatre équipes ! Ils jouent avec la violence des Serpentard, tout en alliant coordination, réfléxion et audace, ils ont une équipe vraiment bien construite ! Malefoy a tiré une de ces têtes en voyant la façon de jouer des Bulgares !  
  
- Venant de lui, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit allé espionner les Bulgares ! remarqua Hermione. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certaine que vous batterez les Bulgares, mais à la condition que Harry garde la Feinte de Wronski pour ce match-là ! Je crois que je sais comment Harry pourra décontenancé Viktor !  
  
- Je rêve là ? s'exclama Ron. Hermione, tu serais prête à te servir de Krum, pour faire gagner Harry ?  
  
- Harry est mon ami, et Gryffondor, ma maison, donc, il est logique que je veuille la victoire de Gryffondor ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
  
- Tu entends ça, Harry ? lança Ron, triomphant.  
  
- Hein ? Ah...euh...oui ! répondit-il, distraitement.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? s'inquiéta Ron.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne devine pas que Harry à d'autres sujets en tête en ce moment que de parler Quidditch ?" rétorqua Hermione.  
  
En effet, comme l'avait fait remarqué Hermione, Harry et elle partageaient la même inquiétude. l'absence prolongée du directeur de l'école ne leurs plaisait pas du tout, pas plus qu'à McGonagall, d'ailleurs. Celle-ci était de plus en plus inquiète, ce qui ne faisait que augmenter celle des deux adolescents.  
  
"- Allez, les joueurs ! ordonna soudain Harry. Au lit, si on veux être d'attaque pour le match de demain.  
  
- A vos ordres, chef ! plaisanta Georges, avant de prendre le chemin de son dortoir, rapidement imité par les autres membres de l'équipe.  
  
- Hermione, tu as commencé à lire le dossier des archives ? chuchota Harry à Hermione.  
  
- Oui ! Mais, pour l'instant, je n'ai rien trouvé de bien interressant ! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que Tu-Sais-Qui est loin d'avoir repris sa fome d'entemps. Si on en croit les articles du dossier, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que la Marque des Ténèbres n'apparaisse !  
  
- D'accord ! Bon, j'vais y aller...! lança Harry en remontant vers son dortoir.  
  
- Harry ! l'interpela Hermione. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes ! Mais, pour l'instant, essaye de te préoccupé de votre match, plutôt que de ce qui se passe hors de Poudlard, d'accord ?  
  
- Tu veux vraiment la victoire de Gryffondor, toi ! remarqua Harry, en souriant.  
  
- On peut dire ça comme ça !  
  
- Rassure-toi ! Il est hors de question qu'on laisse la coupe aux Serpentard ! Bon, bonne nuit, et à demain !"  
  
Le lendemain matin, les joueurs de Gryffondor, ayant fait un bref passage dans la Grande Salle, gagnèrent le stade; accompagnés du professeur Bibine et des Serdaigle.  
  
Ayant passés leur robe rouge, les sept joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor sortirent des vestiaires. Malgré quelques bourrasques et un ciel menaçant, le temps restait assez clément. Néanmoins, par précaution, Harry avait préféré demander à Hermione de protéger ses lunettes de l'eau, ce qu'elle fit très rapidement, alors qu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle. Au moins, même si il pleuvait, il pourrait quand même voir le Vif d'or. Les Serdaigle les rejoignirent, un peu plus tard, vêtus de robes bleues. Leur équipe, avait été remodelée. Modification principalement dûe à l'absence de leur Attrapeuse, Cho. L'entrée des deux équipes sur le terrain fut saluée par un tonnerre d'applaudissement.  
  
"- Bienvenue à tous pour ce quatrième match de la Coupe de Quidditch.Le match d'aujourd'hui opposera l'équipe de Gryffondor, composé de Harry Potter, Georges et Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell et Laurent Delisle à celle de Serdaigle, dont le capitaine, Roger Davies, a apporté quelque changement. Mais ces changements, leurs permettront-ils de remporter la victoire, face aux champions en titre, et malgré leur précédente défaite ?  
  
- JORDAN !!! s'indigna Mc Gonagall.  
  
- Excusez moi professeur ! Je disais donc que l'équipe de Serdaigle est composée de Roger Davies, Poursuiveur et Capitaine de l'équipe, Julien Well, le Gardien, Anthony Deparse, l'Attrapeur, Corentin Dugray et Yohan Sherer, les batteurs et Alexia Dewil et Thierry Boot, les deux autres Poursuiveurs. A présent, les deux capitaines se serrent la main. Ils enfourchent les balais et... ils sont partis !... Johnson s'empare du Souafle et fonce directement vers les buts de Well. .Elle passe à Bell qui la renvoye à Spinet qui tire... Non ! Well arrête le Souafle qui est remis en jeu...mais Johnson l'intercepte et tire... BUT !!! Gryffondor ouvre le score ! Davies repart avec le Souafle, passe à Boot qui envoye à Dewil qui tire en direction des buts de Delisle mais celui-ci intercepte et renvoye la balle à Johnson qui fonce vers les buts adverses et passe à Spinet qui... ! Oh non ! En voulant éviter un Cognard que lui envoyait Sherer, Spinet lâche le Souafle qui est récupéré par...Bell qui retente sa chance face aux buts ! Elle tire et...MAAAARRRQQQUUUEEEE ! VINGT A ZERO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !"  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry, suivit par Anthony, cherchait désepérement le Vif. Soudain, une pluie torrentielle s'abbatit sur le terrain.  
  
"La pluie risque de gêner les deux Attrapeurs dans leurs actions ! commenta Lee. Mais le jeu continue. Bell à profitée de la brusque arrivée de la pluie, pour s'emparer du Souafle que Dewil, surprise a lâché ! Elle passe à Johnson qui fonce vers les buts adverses, tire et... MARQUE ! Encore un but à l'actif des Gryffondor. Le Souaffle est remis en jeu. Oh ! Potter et Deparse viennent de piquer, ils sembleraient que les deux Attrapeurs aient vus le Vif d'or. Oh ! Davies vient de couper la trajectoire de Potter, tandis que un Cognard envoyé par Fred Weasley, distrait Deparse. Cette intervention à permis au Vif de disparaître Les équipes retrouvent de leur allant ! Boot s'empare du Souafle et fonce, seul vers les buts ! Il s'apprête à tirer... ! Non ! Un Cognard, envoyé par Fred Weasley fonce sur lui, l'obligeant à lâcher le Souafle qui est récupéré par... Johnson qui repasse à Bell et...Oh ! Potter semble avoir repérer le Vif ! Il amorce un piqué spectaculaire vers les buts adverses et...Oui !!!!! Potter a le Vif d'or !!!! Gryffondor a gagné par CENT QUATRE-VINGT A ZERO !!!!"  
  
Le coup de sifflet de Bibine, mettant fin au match, retentit, au grand soulagement des joueurs qui se précipitèrent vers les vestiaires, sous les acclamations des élèves de Gryffondor, en délire. Tandis que les joueurs de l'équipe portaient Harry en triomphe, jusqu'au vestiaire.  
  
L'euphorie, et la pluie, s'étant un peu calmées, les élèves regagnèrent joyeusement le château, surveillés par les professeurs. Les Gryffondor enchantés par cette nouvelle victoire remontèrent dans leur tour. Fred, Georges et Ron, descendus aux cuisines, en ramenèrent diverses victuailles, que tous les Gryffondor s'empressèrent de finir. La fête dure tout le reste de la journée, jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall leur ordonne d'aller se coucher.  
  
chapitre 27 : Fumseck  
  
Les vacances de février arrivèrent, au plus grand soulagement des élèves. Les professeurs, bien que les examens de fin d'année soient annulés, essayaient de rattraper le temps perdus et donnaient, plus que jamais, des quantités ahurissantes de devoirs. Hermione était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances, au plus grand étonnement de Ron, Harry et...Krum ! Neville aussi était rentré chez lui. Avant de partir, Hermione avait donné le dossier à Harry, pour qu'il puisse continuer les recherches. Ron, lui, semblait s'être désintérressé du sujet, et jouait aux cartes avec ses frères.  
  
Le matin des vacances, Ron et Harry descendirent tardivement à la Grande Salle, déjà bondée. Les Bulgares avaient, visiblement, déjà, regagnés leur bâteau. Après le petit-déjeuner, Ron et Harry montèrent à la volière, où ils passèrent deux bonnes heures, à parachever le dressage de Coq qui, semblait avoir pris les bonnes manières d'Hedwige. D'accord, il avait recommencé à s'agiter, quand on voulait lui confier une lettre, mais, dans l'ensemble, il se tenait de mieux en mieux.  
  
"- Eh ben, je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait Hedwige, mais je la remercie ! remarqua Ron. Depuis qu'ils sont partis ensemble, Coq a presque un comportement exemplaire !  
  
- Elle a dû lui remettre les idées en place !" répondit Harry, gardant pour lui le traitement que Hedwige avait certainement dû infliger au petit hibou.  
  
Tous deux venaient de quitter la volière, et remontaient vers leur Salle Commune.  
  
"- Eh, Harry, si on se faisait une partie d'échec ? proposa Ron, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
- D'accord ! Allons-y !  
  
- On va chercher mon jeu, alors !" lança Ron, enthousiaste, en filant vers l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs des garçons.  
  
Là, Ron et Harry eurent alors une curieuse surprise. Ron, fouillait dans sa valise, à la recherche de son jeu, tandis que Harry attendait, assis sur son lit. Un animal s'engouffra alors par la fenêtre ouverte, les faisant sursauter.  
  
"- Hé, c'est un Phénix ! s'exclama Ron, alors que l'animal, appercevant les deux adolescents, vint se poser sur le lit de Harry.  
  
- Fumseck ? s'étonna Harry, reconnaissant l'oiseau. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"  
  
Le Phénix, dont les plumes étaient toutes ébourriffées, s'agita nerveusement.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fumseck ? s'inquiéta Harry, devant l'inquiétude de l'animal.  
  
- Et, il a une lettre !" lança Ron, en désignant l'une des pattes de Fumseck.  
  
Il croisa le regard perplexe de Harry, qui détacha la lettre que portait l'oiseau, avant de caresser la tête de Fumseck. Celui-ci, une fois débarassé de la lettre repartit aussitôt, sans demander son reste, comme il était venu.  
  
"- Bizarre ! marmonna Harry. Ca ne ressemble pas à Fumseck d'agir comme ça !  
  
- C'est le phénix de Dumbledore, non ? interrogea Ron.  
  
- Oui ! Mais, il n'était pas dans son état normal !  
  
- Harry, et si au lieu de te poser des questions, tu lisais la lettre ?  
  
- D'accord ! accepta Harry, en ouvrant la lettre. Nom de...! s'exclama-t- il, en y jetant un regard.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'inquiéta Ron, en jetant un regard au parchemin que Harry lui tendit.  
  
Il était froissé et même déchiré par endroits. L'écriture était précipitée. L'auteur de la lettre semblait avoir peur que quelqu'un le découvre. À l'encre verte, quelques phrases étaient griffonnées. Harry lut, dans un murmure, ce qui était écrit :  
  
"Harry,  
  
Je t'envoye Fumseck car il pourra t'être utile ! Je sais qu'il est inutile de te dire de rester au château, car tu n'en fera rien ! Et puis, Poudlard ne te protègera plus très longtemps de Voldemort. Il a très bien préparé son plan ! Pense à ce que je t'ai dit en début d'année. En attendant, ils s'en prendront à tous ceux qui sortiront de Poudlard !  
  
Fais bien attention à toi et garde précieusement la médaille, elle risque de t'être plus utile que tu le pense."  
  
Harry croisa le regard de son ami.  
  
"- Dumbledore est prisonnier de Voldemort ! murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.  
  
- Ne dit pas son nom ! grinça Ron.  
  
- Ron, c'est pas le moment ! rétorqua Harry. Ca voudrait dire que Voldemort sait que rien ne peut plus l'empêcher de s'attaquer à Poudlard et qu'il pourrait attaquer à tout moment !  
  
- On doit avertir McGonagall !  
  
- Non, le plus urgent est de trouver le refuge de Voldemort !  
  
- Harry, t'es cinglé ? Tu te jeterai, comme ça, dans la gueule du loup ? Et qui te dit que cette lettre est de Dumbledore ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de médaille ?  
  
- Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard ! Mais je suis sûre que cette lettre est de Dumbledore, car déjà, Fumseck ne fait pas confiance à beaucoup de gens et n'obéit qu'à Dumbledore. Ensuite, si ça avait été un piège de Voldemort, ma cicatrice m'aurait fait mal, ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Enfin, lui seul connait aussi l'existence de ma médaille ! Et puis, on croirait entendre Hermione ! Rien ne t'oblige à me suivre, mais, je ne vais pas rester là, les bras croisés, à attendre que Voldemort vienne me trouver ! Hors de question ! J'ai attendu trop longtemps !  
  
- On...on commence par quoi, alors ? demanda Ron, d'une voix mal assurée.  
  
- On va chercher dans le dossier des archives ! C'est la première chose à faire !  
  
- Et, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par "Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, en début d'année" ? interrogea Ron, en relisant la lettre.  
  
- Tu te rappelles, le jour de la rentrée, Dumbledore m'a convoqué à son bureau ? Et bien, c'était pour me parler de la mort, étrange, d'un garçon, et dont le meurtrier serait un homme cagoulé et vêtu de noir, et qui a de fortes chances d'être un Mangemort. Ce qui veut dire, que le refuge de Voldemort serait là-bas !  
  
- Hum ! Bon sang, Harry ! Ecoute ça ! "En attendant, ils s'en prendront à tous ceux qui sortiront de Poudlard" ! Mais, alors....?  
  
- Hermione ! Elle a quittée Poudlard. Neville aussi ! compris Harry. Ca veut dire que...!  
  
- Ils auront certainement été capturés ! conclut Ron. Grâce à Queudver, Tu- Sais-Qui sait qui sont tes amis ! Et il kidnappera donc tous tes amis qui auraient l'imprudence de quitter le château !  
  
- On doit se dépêcher de trouver son refuge ! C'est une question de minute, avant qu'il ne mette sa menace à exécution !" s'exclama alors Harry.  
  
Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Les deux adolescents se plongèrent dans des recherches assidues, mais leurs recherches restaient vaines. Enfin, un soir, un peu après minuit, leurs efforts semblèrent être enfin récompensés.  
  
"- J'ai trouvé, Ron ! s'exclama soudain Harry, faisant sursauter son ami.  
  
- Tu as trouvé quoi ?  
  
- L'article qui était parut dans un journal Moldus sur la disparition du gamin. Regarde ça !" ajouta Harry, en lui mettant l'article sous le nez.  
  
"The Times - Vendredi 1er août  
  
Macabre découverte au Manoir de New Castle  
  
C'est une macabre découverte que firent les gendarmes, dans la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet, dans le manoir de New Castle, en trouvant, dans ce vieux manoir du XVIIème siècle, abandonné depuis des années, le corps sans vie d'un garçon de dix ans, Antoine Hamer. A la suite d'un pari lancé par ses camarades, le jeune garçon serait entrer dans le manoir, par un soupirail de la cave et aurait entrepris de réaliser son défi, dans le hall d'entrée, mais il s'interrompit pour on ne sait quelle raison. Ses amis, ne le voyant pas revenir, et, en raison de la rumeur qui circulerait sur ces lieux (que le manoir serait hanté), sont revenus au village et ont prévenus la police, qui a aussitôt perquisitionnée sur les lieux du crimes. Le corps, retrouvé dans le salon du manoir, ne porte aucune trace de coups. la cause de sa mort demeure encore inconnue. Mais, il semblerait que le jeune garçon ait néanmoins eut le temps de prendre une photo du meurtrier, avant de tenter de s'enfuir. Mais, tout ce que cette photo nous aura permis de savoir, c'est que l'homme était cagoulé et portait une robe noire, autant dire que le mystère reste entier. Mais la mort du garçon a ravivé la terreur dans le petit village de New Castle; et ainsi que le mythe de ce vieux manoir."  
  
"- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils soient là-bas ? s'étonna Ron, sceptique. En général, les manoirs ne sont pas trop conçus pour abriter des prisons. Et puis, de plus, le bonhomme qui aurait tué ce gamin, aurait tout simplement pû être un quelconque criminel en cavale. Mon père m'a dit que parfois, chez les Moldus, les criminels avaient recours aux déguisements pour échapper aux recherches !  
  
- Peut-être ! Mais pense à quelque chose ! Si il avait été tué par un criminel, il aurait porté les marques de l'accident ! Je veux dire, qu'il ait été étranglé, ou abbattu, il y aurait eu des marques, non ? Or, si on en croit l'article, il n'avait aucune trace.  
  
- Hé, Harry, réfléchis ! Ce manoir est un lieu du crime, donc la police moldue, et peut-être aussi le Ministère, a déjà fait dû fouiller le manoir !  
  
- Pourtant, Goyle a bien dit "dans un SOUS-SOL...!  
  
- SECRET ! Mais, oui, tu as raison Harry ! s'enthousiasma Ron. On fait quoi ?  
  
- On va aller sauver nous-même les prisonniers ! décida Harry.  
  
- Quand ça, tout de suite ? s'éffara Ron.  
  
- J'irai moi-même, demain soir. C'est pas la peine de te mettre en danger inutilement ! Et puis, au moins, si je ne revenais pas, tu pourrais alerter le Ministère ! ordonna Harry. Je pourrai me servir de Buck !  
  
- Harry, non ! Et puis, tu ne sais même pas où est Buck ! rétorqua Ron. Dumbledore n'a pas dû le laisser derrière le stade ! Il a dû le mettre à un endroit où on ne le trouverait pas !  
  
- J'improviserai ! trancha Harry.  
  
- Et puis, tu ne sais même pas où est New Castle !  
  
- Et alors, les cartes, ça existe ?  
  
- Harry, s'il te plaît ! Ne fais pas ça, tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent, on devrait prévenir Fudge et...!  
  
- Ron, si on préviens qui que ce soit, Voldemort tuera les otages ! Et puis, Fudge refusera de nous croire ! C'est courut d'avance ! Oh, et puis à quoi bon discuter ! J'irai à New Castle, demain soir, un point c'est tout !"  
  
Sur ce, Harry quitta la Salle Commune où ils s'étaient installés, pour travailler, sans laisser à Ron le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry resta un long moment silencieux et fit semblant de dormir quand Ron entra à son tour dans le dortoir.  
  
chapitre 28 : Direction New Castle  
  
Le soir suivant, Harry, s'étant assuré que tous les élèves de Gryffondor avaient rejoint leurs dortoirs, Harry, prenant sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur, se faufila en douce hors de son dortoir. Il avait passé la journée dans la bibliothèque, pour essayer d'en savoir le plus possible sur le manoir de New Castle et ses environs.  
  
S'arrêtant au milieu de la Salle Commune, déserte, faiblement éclairée par un faible feu, Harry s'assura une dernière fois que sa baguette était bien dans sa poche.  
  
"Harry ? Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?"  
  
Harry sursauta et se retournant, découvrit Ron, debout, dans un coin de la pièce, accompagné de Laurent. "- Laisse nous t'accompagner Harry ! intervint Ron. - Non ! C'est à moi de régler ça ! Je n'ai pas le droit de vous entraîner dans cette histoire ! - Harry ! Je t'en prie ! Tu sais très bien que c'est très dangereux ! Laisse nous t'accompagner ! Tu risque d'avoir besoin d'aide ! ajouta Ron.  
  
- Bon, c'est d'accord ! céda Harry, devant l'air décidé de ses deux camarades  
  
- Ok ! Bon, on commence par quoi ? chuchota Ron.  
  
- Euh, avant tout, pourquoi Laurent est avec toi ? lui glissa Harry.  
  
- En fait, il se trouve qu'il était dans la Salle Commune, hier, et qu'il a tout entendu, alors il m'a proposé de nous aider ! Et puis, vu que, en compétence, il surpasse même Hermione, il pourra nous aider, non ?  
  
- Ouais ! D'accord ! Bon, allons-y, alors !  
  
- Comment allons-nous faire pour sortir ? s'enquit Laurent.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce détail ! répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. J'ai réussit, grâce à l'aide de Dobby, à me procurer plusieurs bouteilles de vins, de champagnes, de tout ce qui est alcoolisé et Dobby les a offerts à Violette qui est tout de suite allée faire la fête, avec la Grosse Dame, dans un tableau de l'étage. Donc, la voix est libre ! Mais, on a interêt à utiliser la cape d'invisibilité, au cas où Miss Teigne ou Rusard traînerai dans le coin !" ajouta Harry.  
  
Une fois cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, les trois amis sortirent de la Salle Commune et, lentement, traversèrent plusieurs couloirs déserts, avant d'atteindre l'escalier de marbre.  
  
Harry, jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la Carte du Maraudeur et laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur, en voyant affiché, sur la carte, le nom de Buck, dans le stade de Quidditch.  
  
"- Je sais où est Buck ! lança Harry à ses amis..  
  
- Et où est-il ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Dans une petite pièce qui jouxte la remise à balai dans le stade ! annonça Harry, alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier de marbre. Oh oh ! - Quoi ? demandèrent Ron et Laurent, à voix basse.  
  
- Miss Teigne !" répliqua-t-il, désignant, la chatte grise et efflanquée de Rusard.  
  
Ayant contournés Miss Teigne, Ron Laurent et Harry quittèrent le château et traversèrent d'une traite le Parc, en s'arrêtant devant le stade. La porte fermée à clé, ne fut pas longtemps un obstacle.  
  
"Alohomora !" murmura Harry en pointant sa baguette sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un déclic.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le stade désert.  
  
S'étant assurés que la voie était libre, ils enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité et, suivant Harry, allèrent jusqu'à une petite porte, elle aussi fermée à clé.  
  
"Lumos !" chuchota Harry, quand ils pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce plongée dans la pénombre.  
  
Le mince faisceau lumineux qui apparut à l'extrémité de sa baguette éclaira alors, la silhouette étrange de l'hyppogriffe, qui s'agita nerveusement en les apercevant.  
  
"Calme toi Buck !" lui lança Harry en le fixant dans les yeux, en s'efforçant de ne pas ciller.  
  
A peine s'était-il incliné pour saluer l'animal que celui-ci se courba à son tour, permettant à Harry de le détacher et de le conduire hors du stade. Là, tout trois se hissèrent sur le dos de l'animal.  
  
"Allez Buck ! Va à New Castle !" lui ordonna Harry, en le talonnant légèrement.  
  
Le vol de l'animal était toujours aussi désagréable que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait monté mais Harry, ignorant les gémissements de Ron, légèrement gêné par la petite balade, réfléchissait à ce qu'ils feraient une fois au manoir.  
  
chapitre 29 : A New Castle  
  
Il était près de deux heures du matin, quand les trois amis aperçurent, au choeur de la forêt qu'ils survolaient, se dresser les façades sinistres du manoir. Des nuages noirs s'ammoncellaient dans le ciel. Mais les façades noires du bâtiment contrastaient avec le bleu gris du ciel.  
  
Harry dirigea l'hyppogriffe de telle façon qu'ils atterrirent à la lisière de la forêt, face à l'entrée de la propriété.  
  
"- Buck ! Attends-nous là ! ordonna Harry à l'hyppogriffe, avant de partir avec ses deux amis, vers l'inquiétante propriété.  
  
- Ca a l'air désert ! remarqua Ron. Harry, tu es sûr que...!  
  
- Oui ! Je suis sûr que c'est ici !" trancha Harry, la baguette à la main.  
  
D'épais nuages masquaient le ciel. Les trois garçons étaient plongés dans l'obscurité.  
  
"Lumos !" chuchota Harry.  
  
Aussitôt, sa baguette s'alluma. Ron et Laurent l'imitèrent et bientôt, trois faisceaux lumineux éclairèrent la barrière qui encadrait le "jardin" de la propriété. Les trois adolescents passèrent par une ouverture dans la clôture et pénétrèrent dans les hautes herbes du terrain. Devant eux, la façade obscure du manoir ne laissait voir aucune ouverture, excepté la porte d'entrée qui leurs faisait face. Les fenêtres étaient condamnées par des planches. La porte d'entrée était, bien évidemment fermée, mais cet obstacle ne leur posa aucun problème.  
  
"Alohomora !" lança Harry.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic. Les trois adolescents pénétrèrent dans l'entrée, en refermant la porte derrière eux. Leurs baguettes éclairèrent alors un vieux lustre en cristal qui pendait au plafond, un escalier de marbre grossier. Des lettres rouges avaient été taguées sur un des murs. Le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol dallé troublait le silence environnant. Le bâtiment était désert.  
  
"- Il n'y a rien ici ! chuchota Ron. Partons !  
  
- Attends, j'ai une idée ! Vous croyez que Fumseck est avec les prisonniers ? se renseigna Laurent.  
  
- Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? voulut savoir Harry.  
  
- Tu va voir !"  
  
Sur ce, il porta les doigts à sa bouche et siffla deux coups brefs qui résonnèrent dans la pièce déserte.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'irrita Ron. Si un...  
  
- Chut ! Ecoutez !"  
  
Harry et Ron, interloqués, entendirent alors, une sorte de "réponse", une note plaintive que Harry connaissait bien.  
  
"- Fumseck ? Laurent, comment savais-tu que Fumseck répondrai au sifflet ?  
  
- Ca serait trop long à t'expliquer, Harry ! répondit Laurent. Ca venait de l'étage, on y va ?  
  
- D'accord ! On te suit !" lançèrent, en choeur, Ron et Harry.  
  
Tous trois montèrent donc l'escalier de marbre, jusqu'à l'étage.  
  
"Laurent ! Resiffle !" lança Harry.  
  
Le chant du Phénix était, cette fois, plus proche, plus distinct et venait d'une des pièce qui se trouvait sur leur gauche. Il s'élancèrent donc tous les trois dans cette direction et s'arrêtèrent devant une autre porte.  
  
Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement, dans un grincement. Les trois adolescents découvrirent alors, à la lueur de leurs baguettes, Fumseck, enfermé dans une petite cage, sur une table, ses yeux noirs, brillants dans la pénombre, posés sur eux. La pièce était, comme tout le reste, déserte. Les trois garçons se précipitèrent vers la cage, qui était verrouillée.  
  
"Alohomora !" murmura, à nouveau, Harry.  
  
Dans un déclic, le verrou céda, libérant ainsi le phénix qui vint se poser sur la table.  
  
"- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? se renseigna Ron.  
  
- Vous pensez que Fumseck pourrai retrouver les autres ? suggéra Harry.  
  
- En tout cas, il devrait être capable de retrouver Dumbledore !"  
  
Fumseck, comme s'il avait tout compris, quitta la table et voleta au dessus des trois garçons, comme pour les inciter à le suivre.  
  
Suivant le phénix, les trois adolescents regagnèrent l'entrée. Tous trois échangèrent un regard perplexe.  
  
"- Il doit se tromper ! marmonna Ron. Il n'y a rien par ici !  
  
- Il semble sûr de lui, en tout cas !" remarqua Harry, alors que Fumseck les faisait contourner l'escalier.  
  
Fumseck s'arrêta alors devant le mur qui leur faisait face.  
  
"- C'est ce que je disait ! Fumseck s'est planté ! remarqua Ron. Il n'y a rien ici.  
  
- Attends, c'est pas dit !  
  
- Mais ce mur est désespéremment comme les autres ! s'impatienta Ron. Il n'y a aucun mystère !" ajouta-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur. Rien ! Rieeeennnn !!!  
  
- Ron !" s'écria Harry, au moment où, le mur sur lequel s'était appuyé Ron avait pivoté, entraînant Ron avec lui et qui s'étala sur le sol.  
  
"- Tiens ! Et ce mur était comme les autres, hein ? se moqua Harry, en aidant son ami à se relever.  
  
- Bon, je me suis trompé ! Et alors ? rétorqua Ron.  
  
- Eh, si au lieu de bavarder, on continuait ! intervint alors Laurent. Si on ne veut pas se faire semer par Fumseck, on aurait interêt à le suivre, tout de suite !"  
  
En effet, une fois le passage ouvert, Fumseck avait repris son envol et s'étais engouffré dans l'ouverture. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, les trois élèves le suivirent. Le mur se referma derrière eux. Un petit escalier dérobé s'étendait devant eux.  
  
Après avoir parcourus les marches suintantes, ils débouchèrent dans ce qui semblait être un sous-sol secret.  
  
"- Whoua ! Les créateurs de ce manoir étaient plutôt macabres ! s'exclama Ron. Construire des cachots dans un manoir...!  
  
- Oui ! C'est sinistre !"  
  
Un long couloir aux murs, suintants, de pierre, s'étendait devant eux. Les torches accrochées aux parois projetaient une lueur hésitante. Le couloir paraissait désert. Plusieurs autres couloirs s'ouvraient autour d'eux.  
  
"- Comment on va faire pour les retrouver dans ce dédale ? s'inquiéta Ron.  
  
- Toujours aussi pessimiste ! le taquina Harry. Laissons Fumseck nous guider !"  
  
En effet, Fumseck, sans aucune hésitation, les emmena dans une succession de couloirs aussi déserts les uns que les autres.  
  
"- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'on n'ait pas rencontré un seul gardien jusqu'ici ? remarqua soudain Harry, alors qu'ils suivaient Fumseck.  
  
- C'est vrai ! Vu la valeur des prisonniers, Vous-Savez-Qui ne les laisserait certainement pas sans surveillance ! approuva Ron.  
  
- A moins que...!  
  
- A moins que Voldemort ne soit à Poudlard ! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! lança alors Laurent.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Réfléchissez, tous les deux ! Si Voldemort... !  
  
- Tu-Sais-Qui ! rétorqua Ron.  
  
- Ron, c'est pas le moment de revenir à ce vieux débat ! répliqua Harry.  
  
- Si Voldemort a lancé une offensive à Poudlard, c'est pour s'en prendre à Harry ! Par conséquent, il le fera chercher dans toute l'école et donc, quand il découvrira que Harry n'est plus à Poudlard...!  
  
- Il reviendra ici, et encore plus rageur ! C'est ça ? supposa Harry.  
  
- Sûrement ! C'est pour ça qu'on doit se dépêcher !"  
  
Suivant toujours Fumseck, les trois adolescents atteignirent enfin une porte en chêne verrouillée.  
  
"Alohomora !" répéta Harry.  
  
Cette fois, rien ne se produisit.  
  
"Hum ! Sûrement un quelconque sortilège de Magie Noire ! marmonna Laurent. Bon, je vais essayer quelque chose !"  
  
Il s'approcha de la porte et murmura une formule que Ron et Harry ne connaissaient pas. A leur plus grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
"- Génial ! s'exclama Ron. Comment t'as fait ça ?  
  
- Il ne rivalise pas avec Hermione pour rien ! remarqua Harry en souriant.  
  
- C'est un truc que vous verrez en septième année !  
  
- En septième année ? s'étonna Harry. Et comment tu sais ça alors ?  
  
- Je... me cultive, c'est tout !"  
  
Harry remarqua néanmoins que le ton de Laurent était hésitant. Mais il jugea que le moment était mal venu pour ça. Fumseck s'engouffra dans la pièce.  
  
"- Fumseck ? Mais qu'est-ce que...!  
  
- Professeur !" s'exclamèrent les trois adolescents en pénétrant dans la petite pièce.  
  
En effet, Fumseck les avait bien mené au professeur Dumbledore qui semblait plutôt surpris de les voir là.  
  
"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les trois ? Ce n'est pas très prudent ! Surtout que Voldemort...!  
  
- Il n'est pas ici ! annonça Harry. Voldemort et ses partisans sont à Poudlard !  
  
- Mais ils peuvent revenir d'un moment à l'autre ! ajouta Laurent.  
  
- Maintenant, il faut retrouver les autres ! intervint Ron.  
  
- Ils ne sont pas ici !  
  
- Hein ? s'exclamèrent, en choeur les trois adolescents.  
  
- Mais ils sont où, alors ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Voldemort voulait les emmener avec lui, lorsqu'il attaquerait Poudlard, afin de faire pression sur toi, Harry !  
  
- Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Comment on va faire ?  
  
- Avant tout, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour arriver ici, mais ce n'est pas le moment de vous le demander, on n'a pas le temps ! Je vais vous ramener à Poudlard et là, je trouverai le moyen de libérer les otages de Voldemort ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, avant son retour !"  
  
chapitre 30 : Confrontation  
  
Grâce à Fumseck, les trois adolescents et Dumbledore, rejoignirent l'entrée du sous-sol. Mais là, une mauvaise surprise les attendaient. Une trentaine de Détraqueurs étaient rassemblés devant la porte. Seuls Harry, Ron et Laurent avaient leurs baguettes et seul Harry savait comment se débarasser des Détraqueurs, ces créatures cagoulées, redoutables gardiennes d'Azkaban, aveugles et qui avaient l'horrible pouvoir d'aspirer l'âme des gens ou de leurs faire revivre leurs pires souvenirs, et fidèles alliés de Voldemort.  
  
"Spero Patronum !" cria Harry, avant que les Détraqueurs aient pu se remettre de leur surprise.  
  
Une immense forme argentée jaillit alors de sa baguette et chargea les Détraqueurs qui reculèrent, libérant le passage. Les trois adolescents, Fumseck et son maître s'y engouffrèrent. La porte se referma derrière eux.  
  
Harry sourit en voyant les Détraqueurs, regroupés dans un coin, surveillé par son Patronus. Laurent paraissait étonné.  
  
"- Pas mal ton Patronus, Harry ! remarqua-t-il.  
  
-Il nous donne le champ libre !" répliqua simplement Harry en courant vers la porte d'entrée, imité par les autres.  
  
Il pilla soudain, en voyant, devant lui, la silhouette, tristement familière de...Voldemort.  
  
Ron, qui était juste derrière lui, surpris par l'arrêt soudain de son ami, n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et heurta de plein fouet Harry qui s'étala sur le sol dallé.  
  
"- Aïe ! Hé ! Ca te dérangerai de regarder où tu vas, Ron ? râla Harry, en se relevant précipitamment.  
  
- Excuse-moi, mais pourquoi tu...?"  
  
Ron s'interrompit en apercevant la silhouette qui se découpait devant eux.  
  
"- Tu-Sais-Qui ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas Voldemort ! intervint alors Dumbledore.  
  
- Hein ? Mais c'est qui alors ? se renseigna Ron.  
  
- Il a utilisé un sortilège de Duplication ! Celui que nous avons devant nous n'est qu'une simple, pâle et inoffensive copie de Voldemort ! il a dû programmer son double pour surveiller les Détraqueurs !  
  
- Sinon, si ça avait été Voldemort, il ne serait certainement pas rester là à ne rien faire ! remarqua soudain Harry.  
  
- Oui ! Et puis, connaissant Voldemort, il n'aurait certainement pas laisser ses prisonniers, sous la simple surveillance de ses Mangemorts ! reprit Dumbledore. Mais la présence de ces Détraqueurs signifie que Voldemort, le vrai ne va pas tarder à revenir. Nous n'avons devant nous que la première ligne de ses troupes !  
  
- Et comment on fait pour sortir ? demanda Ron.  
  
- Il ne nous arrêtera pas ! Ou alors, on peut le détruire !  
  
- Ah ! Destructo !" lança Harry.  
  
Aussitôt, le "Voldemort-copie" disparut dans un claquement sec, libérant l'entrée. Avant de quitter le manoir, Harry jeta un dernier regard aux Détraqueurs et rejoignit les autres, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.  
  
"- Bon, écoutez-moi bien, tous les trois ! lança alors Dumbledore. Maintenant que la copie a été détruite, Voldemort ne va pas tarder à deviner ce qui se passe ici ! Il ne va donc pas tarder à arriver ! Il est trop tard pour que je vous ramène à Poudlard. Il va donc falloir que vous y retourniez...comme vous êtes venu ! Pendant ce temps, j'occuperai Voldemort ! D'accord ?  
  
- Mais...!  
  
- Et pour les prisonniers, ne vous en faites pas ! Voldemort, devinant ce qui se passe ici, ne sera certainement pas assez idiot pour emmener tous ses partisans ici, avec les prisonniers ! Il va donc, à mon avis, laisser les prisonniers à ses Mangemorts et Détraqueurs, qui resteront à Poudlard ! C'est pourquoi, quand vous arriverez à Poudlard, n'essayez pas de rejoindre le château ! J'ai donné l'ordre au professeur McGonagall, au cas d'une éventuelle attaque, d'envoyer les élèves dans la Forêt Interdite ! Il vous faudra donc rejoindre les autres élèves dans la forêt ! Là, vous y serez à l'abri ! Vous m'avez bien compris, tous les trois ?  
  
- Oui, professeur ! répondirent en choeur les trois adolescents.  
  
- Bien ! Alors, dépêchez-vous de partir ! Et ne revenez pas !"  
  
Obéissants, les trois adolescents partirent, en courant, vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissés Buck. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre l'hyppogriffe, qui les attendait bien sagemment et qui sursauta à leur arrivée. Harry salua rapidement l'animal qui se courba à son tour. Il aidait Ron à monter sur le dos de l'hyppogriffe, lorsqu'un sentiment de malaise le submergea. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Il se retourna soudainement vers l'endroit d'où ils étaient venus. Le silence qui régnait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les deux autres remarquèrent son trouble.  
  
"- Harry ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta Ron.  
  
- Il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose !  
  
- Harry ! Non ! Rappelle-toi ce qu'à dit Dumbledore !  
  
- Mais, il y a quelque chose qui...! Je vais voir !  
  
- Harry ! Attends ! Laisse-moi t'accompagner, au moins ! lança soudain Laurent. De nous trois, tu es celui qui est le plus en danger !  
  
- J'm'en sortirai ! Allez, tous les deux ! Allez chercher des renforts à Poudlard !"  
  
Sur ce, sans laisser le temps à ses deux amis de dire un mot de plus, Harry s'élança vers le manoir, avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Une vive douleur lui traversa soudain le front, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, Harry savait, par expérience, que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, chaque fois que Voldemort était dans les parages ou qu'il faisait des choses vraiment épouvantables. Courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Harry aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait, l'éclat rouge et or de Fumseck, perché dans un arbre, ce qui laissait supposé que Dumbledore...et sûrement aussi Voldemort, se trouvait là. Les yeux noirs du phénix brillèrent, en l'apercevant. Harry s'arrêta stupéfait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, dans le "jardin" du manoir. Un spectacle qui opposait les deux plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Harry sursauta soudain quand une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
"- Chut ! Ce n'est que moi ! le rassura Laurent en s'accrouppissant à côté de lui.  
  
- Laurent ? Ca va pas ? Et je croyais que tu étais partit avec Ron à Poudlard !  
  
- Ron est partit, seul ! On s'est dit que tu aurai sûrement besoin d'un coup de main ! Alors...!  
  
- Expelliarmus !" lança alors une voix dans leur dos.  
  
Les baguettes des deux adolescents leurs échappèrent, alors qu'ils se retournaient pour se retrouver face à face avec...cinq Mangemorts, tous cagoulés. L'un d'eux rammassa les deux baguettes, tandis que les quatre autres immobilisai les deux garçons et les menaient sans ménagement, vers le jardin.  
  
"Maître ! lança alors un des Mangemorts. Excusez-nous de vous déranger à ce moment mais...!"  
  
Voldemort se tourna vers eux. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent d'un éclat presque démoniaque quand il apperçut les deux prises de ses partisans.  
  
"- Oh ! Bien ! Très bien ! murmura-t-il. Mais qui voilà ? Mes deux fugueurs de Poudlard ! Dumbledore, regardez donc nos deux invités !  
  
- Laisse-les ! ordonna, calmement Dumbledore, en jetant un bref regard aux deux garçons. Ils n'ont rien à voir dans tout ça !  
  
- Oh si ! Et justement, ça tombe bien ! Quand je pense que je revenai bredouille de Poudlard, alors qu'en fait ce jeune imprudent m'attendais, dans mon repaire ! se moqua Voldemort. Mais ça change tout mon programme, cette arrivée imprévue du jeune Potter ! Occupez-vous d'eux ! ordonna-t-il soudain à l'adresse de ses cinq Mangemorts. Et laissez moi Harry, j'aurais des petites choses à lui dire !"  
  
Une douleur lancinante traversait à présent le front de Harry, alors qu'il se retrouvait face à face, avec Voldemort.  
  
"Alors Harry ! commença Voldemort. Il semblerait que tu ait défié une fois de trop le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Cette fois, tu ne t'échappera pas d'ici, vivant ! Endoloris !"  
  
Harry, heurté de plein fouet, par le sortilège Doloris, fut projeté, sans ménagement, contre le mur le plus proche, la douleur cuisante que lui infligeait sa cicatrice devenait insupportable. Luttant contre le souffrance que lui provoquait le sortilège, Harry rassembla ses forces et se redressa, hésitant.  
  
Voldemort, surpris, releva, l'epsace d'un instant, sa baguette.  
  
"Et bien ! Tu es plus résistant que je le croyais ! Je t'ai sous-estimé ! ENDOLORIS !"  
  
Cette fois, le sortilège atteignit une puissance sans égale. L'adolescent ne put rien faire et s'étala dans l'herbe.  
  
chapitre 31 : Révélations  
  
"Harry ! Tiens bon !"  
  
Ces encouragements donnèrent de nouvelles forces à Harry qui se releva, courageusement, tremblant de fatigue. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle attaque. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir, étourdi par la brûlure de sa cicatrice. Sans sa baguette, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer indemne.  
  
"- Bon ! Assez joué ! Il est temps d'en finir ! remarqua Voldemort, l'air amusé. Avada Kedavra !  
  
- Harry ! Non !"  
  
Les Mangemorts ayant relâchés leur attention et observant avec attention la "démonstration" de leur maître, Dumbledore, avec une promptitude étonnante pour un homme de son âge, se plaça devant Harry, au moment où une lumière verte éblouissante jaillissait de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en encaissant le sortilège destiné à Harry.  
  
"Non !!"  
  
Les deux adolescents laissèrent échapper ce cri désespéré, alors que le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint, tombait dans l'herbe, mort. Fumseck laissa échapper une sinistre plainte.  
  
"- Ca ressemble bien à ce vieux fou ! remarqua alors Voldemort. Protéger ce gamin, même à en mourir...! Enfin, maintenant, plus rien ne m'empêchera de me débarasser, enfin, de Harry Potter.  
  
- C'est ce que tu crois !"  
  
Les Mangemorts et Voldemort se tournèrent vers celui qui avait proféré cette menace et qui n'était autre que Laurent qui, tremblant de rage, avait échappé à la surveillance des Mangemorts et se trouvait, à présent, près de Harry qui avait glissé contre le mur, halletant, et foudroyé par ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
"- Voldemort ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait !  
  
- Ah oui ! Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, sans baguette magique ? ricana Voldemort.  
  
- J'ai d'autres talents ! répondit, simplement, Laurent.  
  
- Ah oui ? Et lesquels ? se moqua Voldemort.  
  
- Tu vas le voir tout de suite !" le défia Laurent, en jetant un regard à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci croisa son regard, sursauta et se releva d'un bond.  
  
"- Non ! C'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-il, réalisant soudain.  
  
- Ne dis rien, Harry !  
  
- Un animagus ? Et alors ?" ricana Voldemort.  
  
"Pas n'importe quel animagus !" songea Harry.  
  
En effet, Laurent s'était métamorphosé en...cerf. Voldemort jeta alors un coup d'oeil à un Mangemort, pétrifié, debout à côté de lui (et qui n'était autre que Pettigrow) et commença à réaliser l'identité de celui qui venait de le défier.  
  
"- C'est impossible ! murmura Voldemort. Je l'ai pourtant...!"  
  
Un gros chien noir, surgit alors derrière Voldemort et bondit sur un Mangemort qui s'étala dans l'herbe, avant de rejoindre le cerf. Les deux animaux se postèrent alors de part et d'autre de Harry, tandis que Fumseck venait se poser sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, tenant, dans son bec, la baguette de Harry.  
  
"Merci Fumseck !" murmura-t-il en récupérant sa baguette.  
  
D'autres Mangemorts et Détraqueurs avaient, à présents rejoints Voldemort. Malgré la douleur qui continuait à lui traverser le front, Harry avait, à présent, une vision plus claire sur ce qui se passait. Quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui et il retrouvait ses forces. Il ne se rendit, néanmoins pas compte que sa médaille s'était mise à luire.  
  
"Voldemort ! Tu va regretter ce que tu as fait !" cria-t-il.  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, intrigué par ce soudain regain d'énergie, hésita sur la conduite à tenir. La situation devait lui paraître étrange. Mais il reprit rapidement contenance.  
  
"Ah oui ? Et bien, détrompe-toi ! ricana Voldemort. Avada kedavra !"  
  
Le sortilège frappa de plein fouet Harry qui, à la surprise générale, resta debout.  
  
"En tant qu'héritier de Gryffondor, je vais te faire regretter de t'en être pris à mes amis et à ma famille ! Expelliarmus !"  
  
Les baguettes de Voldemort et de tous les Mangemorts présents, leurs échappèrent et tombèrent aux pieds de Harry qui vit, avec satisfaction, la lueur inquiète qui passa dans les yeux de son ennemi. Celui-ci hurla soudain.  
  
"Ce n'est que partie remise ! Nous nous reverrons, Harry, et ce jour-là, tu connaîtras la vengeance de Voldemort ! On s'en va !"  
  
A ses mots, Mangemorts et Détraqueurs, et Voldemort, disparurent dans un claquement. Le chien et le cerf observaient à présent Harry, stupéfait. Puis, dans un bruit sec, les deux animaux disparurent pour laisser place à "Laurent" et Sirius.  
  
"Harry ? Comment as-tu...?"  
  
Fumseck s'envola soudain de son "perchoir" et se posa près de son maitre. Il laissa échapper une note plaintive. Sirius comprit alors ce qui s'était passé.  
  
"Il a voulut te sauver, c'est ça ?"  
  
Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres et épuisé, sa médaille brillant plus que jamais, se contenta d'approuver d'un signe de tête et s'approcha du phénix. De grosses larmes grises perle coulaient sur le plumage écarlâte de l'animal. Mais, Harry en avait trop fait dans cette soirée et il tomba dans l'herbe, inconscient.  
  
chapitre 32 : Surprise à l'infirmerie  
  
Lorsque Harry retrouva ses esprits, il aperçut de façon un peu flou, le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Harry essaya de se relever mais il retomba sur le lit, en laissant échappé une faible plainte. Sa cicatrice était encore douloureuse, comme tout le reste de son corps, d'ailleurs. Il réussit cependant à attraper ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.  
  
"Harry ?"  
  
Cette exclamation soudaine le fit sursauter. Ayant remis ses lunettes, Harry aperçut Hermione et Ron, assis près du lit, l'air anxieux et fatigués.  
  
"Madame Pomfresh ! Harry vient de se réveiller !" s'exclama Hermione.  
  
Aussitôt, l'infirmière de l'école surgit de son bureau, sans avoir laissé à Harry le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, un gros morceau de chocolat à la main.  
  
"- Ah Harry, heureuse de te voir enfin réveillé ! lança-t-elle.  
  
- Pourquoi enfin ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Ca fait trois semaines que t'es dans les pommes, mon vieux ! expliqua Ron, en souriant.  
  
- Trois semaines ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...?"  
  
- Au lieux de poser des questions, mange ça, plutôt ! ordonna Madame Pomfresh en lui fourrant le chocolat dans la bouche, empêchant Harry d'en savoir plus.  
  
- Harry, tu nous a fait une de ces peurs ! murmura Hermione. On commençais à croire que...!  
  
- Hermione ! l'interrompit Ron, un peu pâle mais affichant un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour lui dire ça !"  
  
Madame Pomfresh intervint alors.  
  
"Vous deux, vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre salle commune ! ajouta- t-elle à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione. Il a besoin de repos ! Vous pourrez revenir cet après-midi, si vous voulez ! Et puis...."  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors, interrompant l'infirmière. Le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, accompagné de "Laurent", à l'expression sinistre. Harry sursauta à nouveau, incrédule. Un sourire éclaira le visage de "Laurent", en l'apercevant.  
  
"- Bonjour Pompom. Alors comment va Harry ?  
  
- Il vient juste de se réveiller, monsieur le directeur !" répondit Madame Pomfresh en désignant Harry qui, stupéfait, croisa le regard de Dumbledore.  
  
Celui-ci sourit.  
  
"- Je crois que Harry aurait besoin de quelques explications ! remarqua-t- il. Mais pas maintenant !  
  
- Mais...?  
  
- Plus tard, Harry ! le coupa Dumbledore. Tu as vécut une dure épreuve, il faut que tu te repose ! Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment de tout t'expliquer ! Alors repose-toi, d'accord ?  
  
- D'accord ! marmonna Harry, juste avant que Madame Pomfresh ne l'oblige a avaler un autre morceau de chocolat, aussi gros que le précédent.  
  
- Bon, Harry, je viendrai te voir plus tard ! En attendant, j'ai des petites choses à faire ! Venez, tous les trois !" ajouta Dumbledore, à l'adresse de Ron, Hermione et "Laurent".  
  
Les trois adolescents adressèrent un dernier regard à Harry et quittèrent l'infirmerie, accompagnés de Dumbledore. Harry se retrouva donc, seul et encore stupéfait, avec Madame Pomfresh.  
  
"- Bon, si tu refuse de m'écouter, tu obéira peut-être au directeur ! intervint-elle. Alors, repose-toi bien !  
  
- Oui, oui ! j'me repose !" assura Harry, en se rallongeant, peu désireux d'essayer un quelconque médicament de l'invention de Madame Pomfresh.  
  
Quand celle-ci eut disparut dans son bureau, Harry resta un long moment songeur, fixant le plafond. Finalement, encore épuisé, et sous le coup de la surprise, il finit par se rendormir.  
  
Harry passa ainsi six jours à l'infirmerie, sous les bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Ses coéquipiers furent autorisés à venir le voir, cinq minutes, le deuxième jour.  
  
"- Hé, Harry ! Ca va mon pote ? lança Fred.  
  
- Ron nous a raconté, en partie, ce qui s'était passé ! expliqua Angelina.  
  
- Alors, tu crois que tu sera sur pied pour le match contre Serpentard ? demanda Georges.  
  
- Pourquoi, c'est quand ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Dans une semaine ! le rassura Katie. Les Serpentard ont gagnés contre les Poufsouffle qui ont eux-même perdus contre Serdaigle !  
  
- En tout cas ! intervint Madame Pomfresh en sortant de son bureau. Il sera hors de question qu'il joue, s'il ne se repose pas ! Allez, dehors !  
  
- A demain Harry ! lancèrent ses coéquipiers, avant de sortir de la pièce.  
  
- Madame Pomfresh, vous pensez vraiment que je pourrai participer à la finale ? demanda Harry, lorsque ses deux amis furent sortis.  
  
- Si tu te repose, peut-être ! Allez, mange ça, ça ne te fera que du bien ! ajouta l'infirmière en lui donnant un gros morceau de chocolat. Vraiment, tu es un abonné à l'infirmerie, toi. Depuis que tu es au château, tu y viens chaque année ! Assez parler, essaye de dormir un peu, maintenant !"  
  
Sur ses mots, Madame Pomfresh retourna à son bureau, laissant Harry seul dans la pièce.  
  
Les autres Gryffondor, ainsi que les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, lui apportèrent bon nombre de bonbons et friandises ( Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Patacitrouilles, Ballongomme du Bullard, Fondants du chaudrons et même des Nids de cafards). Ron et Hermione, eux, venaient le voir tous les jours, souvent accompagnés d'un gros chien noir et hirsute, qui n'était autre que Sirius, sous sa forme de chien.  
  
chapitre 33 : Explications  
  
Enfin, Madame pomfresh autorisa Harry à quitter l'infirmerie. S'étant asurée une dernière fois, qu'il avait bien récupéré, l'infirmière le "lâcha". Vu l'heure matinale, Harry supposa que les autres élèves devaient déjà être dans la Grande Salle, qui était, effectivement, bondée.  
  
Harry, ignorant les regards curieux des élèves, traversa la pièce et s'assit entre Ron et Hermione.  
  
"- Alors, ça va ? lui demanda Hermione.  
  
- Bien sûr que oui ! Sinon Madame Pomfresh ne m'aurait pas laissé sortir de l'infirmerie ! la rassura Harry.  
  
- Et tu compte faire le match de demain ?  
  
- Hermione ? Pour rien au monde je ne voudrait rater une occasion de battre Malefoy !  
  
- Hum ! Ah Harry, tant que j'y pense ! se rappela soudain Hermione. On a vu Dumbledore ce matin et il nous a chargé de te dire, au cas où on te verrait avant lui, qu'il voulait te voir à son bureau, dès que tu le pourrait !  
  
- D'accord ! Mais je peux quand même mangé quelque chose avant non ? plaisanta Harry. D'accord, on ne meurt pas de faim à l'infirmerie, mais ça ne vaut pas les repas, à la Grande Salle !"  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les Gryffondor quittaient la Grande Salle, pour aller en cours.  
  
"- Dites à Chourave que je serais un peu en retard ! lança Harry à Ron et Hermione, alors qu'ils sortaient dans le Parc.  
  
- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure !"  
  
Harry prit ensuite la direction du bureau directorial, un peu impatient de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé.  
  
Passé la Gargouille, il prit l'escalier en colimaçon qui le mena à la porte, ouverte, du bureau où, visiblement, Dumbledore l'attendait depuis un petit moment.  
  
"- Ah, te voilà, Harry ! lança Dumbledore en l'apercevant. Assis-toi ! Alors, comment te sens-tu ?  
  
- Très bien ! assura-t-il, tandis que Fumseck venait se poser sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
  
- Bien ! Je suppose que tu compte jouer, demain, non ?  
  
- Normalement ! Si personne n'y voit d'objection, tout du moins !  
  
- Bon, dans ce cas, venons en au fait ! Je ne t'ai pas fait venir dans mon bureau pour te parler de Quidditch, mais de ce qui s'est passé à New Castle, comme tu dois t'en douter. Je dois te dire que ce que tu as fait était très dangereux, et irresponsable ! Surtout d'entraîner dans l'affaires, deux de tes camarades ! Et puis, l'effort que tu as fournit aurait pû te tuer ! Tu as été trop exigent avec toi-même ! Mais, ce que tu as fait à, une fois de plus, prouver ton courage, ton audace, et ta détermination. Ton ami, Ron, m'a expliqué comment il avait essayé de t'en empêcher, mais que tu avais quand même tenté le coup, coûte que coûte ! Mais, avant de te raconter ce qui s'est passé, je voudrais avant, t'expliquer deux petites choses, qui devrait t'aider à mieux comprendre ce qui s'est passé. La première concerne la médaille. Tu as sûrement dû remarquer des "évènements bizarres" depuis que je te l'ai donné, non ? Eh bien, cette médaille est un secret des Gryffondor, car elle joue plusieurs rôles essentiels. Tout d'abord, elle a l'effet protecteur, que je t'ai déjà parlé, mais elle a aussi un effet de "canalyseur" en limitant un peu tes pouvoirs et elle a aussi comme rôle de les déculpler, au moment voulut. Mais la prise de conscience des pouvoirs peut être dangereuse si ils sont révélés trop tôt...  
  
- C'est pour ça que vous ne m'aviez donné la médaille que cette année ?  
  
- Oui, en effet ! En règle général, la médaille canalyse les pouvoirs de son détenteur, tant qu'il est mineur. Là, il est alors préparé, physiquement et psychologiquement à ses pouvoirs ! Mais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, il se trouve que tes fortes capacités se sont réveillées un peu trop tôt, et la médaille n'a fait que les déculpler. Et cela aurait pû te tuer, Harry. Et c'est pour ça que, après ce qui s'est passé à New Castle, il n'était pas étonnant que tu ait passé trois semaines, inconscient, à l'infirmerie. Quand à la deuxième chose, je pense que, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, tu as, en partie du moins, deviné la vérité. Mais je lui laisserai le soin de t'expliquer le reste, après tout, c'est une affaire de famille !  
  
- D'accord ! lança l'adolescent, sachant très bien de qui il voulait parler. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là-bas, à New Castle ?  
  
- Avant tout, je voudrais te dire que ce que tu as fait était très irresponsable ! Je vous avais dit de partir, mais cependant, vous êtes, tous, restés !  
  
- Tous ? Mais je croyais que Ron...!  
  
- Harry, tu croyais vraiment que ton meilleur ami allait te laisser seul, face à Voldemort ? Non, il est resté au manoir, mais lui, en essayant de te rejoindre, il a malencontreusement rencontré les Mangemorts, et les prisonniers. Ton ami Ron a eu le bon sens de rester à l'écart des Mangemorts, tandis que toi, et..."Laurent", vous faisiez prendre, et a réussit à attirer l'attention des prisonniers. Voldemort a été ensuite distrait, par les deux animagi qui ont soudain débarqués, pour te soutenir, et Fumseck...  
  
- En parlant de Fumseck, pourquoi Voldemort l'avait-il enfermé ?  
  
- On ne peux pas tuer un phénix, Harry ! Et quand Fumseck est revenu, après qu'il t'ai apporté la lettre, Voldemort a compris que c'était plus malin de l'enfermé, pour qu'il ne puisse plus porter de courrier à qui que ce soit. Mais Fumseck leurs a causé bien des difficultés. Une cage normal n'est pas un obstacle pour un phénix. Et il s'est libéré plus d'une fois. Finalement, Voldemort a réussi à l'enfermer dans une cage d'où Fumseck ne pouvait sortir.  
  
- Euh, professeur, une question...je croyais que l'Avada Kedavra...!  
  
- Oui, l'Avada Kedavra tue ! Tu le sais même mieux que quiconque, pour y avoir échapper plus d'une fois !  
  
- Mais, alors...!  
  
- Je vois que tu te demandes ce qui c'est passé ! remarqua Dumbledore, en souriant. Tu sais que je t'ai souvent dit qu'on ne pouvait rien faire contre la mort. Et bien, il semble que, une fois de plus, tu m'ait prouver le contraire !  
  
- Hein ? s'étonna Harry, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Comment...?  
  
- La remontée de tes pouvoirs, combinée, je pense, au pouvoir des larmes de Fumseck, ont, en quelque sorte, annulés le sortilège, mais, cet effort était trop considérable. Surtout pour toi ! Tu n'étais pas encore prêt à ça ! Tu as beaucoup de chance de t'en être sortit vivant !"  
  
Le silence s'installa, simplement troublé, par le crépitement du feu, dans la cheminée.  
  
"- Bon, sur ce, tu ferai bien de rejoindre tes camarade, en cours, sauf si tu as des questions ?  
  
- Non, c'est bon ! assura Harry, en se levant.  
  
- Au fait, Harry ! intervint Dumbledore, alors que Harry s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau. Rien ne t'oblige à aller lui parler tout de suite ! Et, une dernière chose, bien que je ne sois pas censé prendre partie, en temps que directeur, bonne chance pour le match de demain ! Autant que la coupe reste chez les Gryffondor, non ?  
  
- On fera ce qu'on pourra pour la garder encore longtemps !" répondit Harry en souriant, avant de quitter le bureau.  
  
Harry, sortit du bureau, rejoignit ses amis au cours de Botannique. Il croisa alors le regard de "Laurent", qui esquissa un bref sourire. Harry réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, et il décida d'aller lui parler, après le match contre Serpentard. Là, il aurait tout le temps de lui parler. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Ron et Hermione s'abstinrent de lui poser des questions. Les prisonniers avaient tous été libérés. Mais les cours de Potions étaient toujours annulés, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à la plupart des élèves.  
  
Ce soir-là, alors que les autres élèves dormaient, Harry, qui avait toujours avec lui le dossier des archives, tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait. Un article qu'il avait aperçut, lors de ses recherches avec Ron, mais auquel il n'avait pas fait attention, sur le coup. L'article, était écrit en ces termes :  
  
"Fin de tournoi sensationnelle  
  
La cent cinquième édition annuelle de la Coupe internationale de Quidditch, junior, qui opposait chaque année les meilleures équipes de Quidditch des différentes écoles de sorcellerie du monde, a été remportée par l'équipe du collège anglais de Poudlard. Cette année, le tournoi s'était étendu aux écoles Européennes, et cette cent cinquième édition était donc la première participation, à un tournoi officiel, de ces jeunes adolescents anglais, tous âgés entre 12 et 18 ans, qui étaient considérés par beaucoup, comme les outsiders de la Coupe. Accompagnés de leur directeur, Albus Dumbledore et du responsable de leur maison, le professeur Minerva McGonagall, ces sept élèves se sont montrés à la hauteur de leur attente, et même plus. L'équipe anglaise s'est jouée des équipes adverses, gagnants aisément chacun de leurs matchs. Mais l'apothéose a été certainement la finale du tournoi qui a opposé l'équipe anglaise, à celle du Brésil, championne en titre, dix fois de rang. A l'étonnement général, après un match halletant, qui dura plus de trois heures, les anglais l'emportèrent, sur le score écrasant de deux cent quatre-vingt à quatre-vingt- dix. Grâce à l'habileté de leur attrapeur, Conrad Delarte, et aux réflexes de leur Gardien, et Capitaine, James Potter, les anglais ont sû s'imposer, devant le public brésilien, où avait eu lieux, cette année, le tournoi. Nous espérons donc que cette première expérience, plus que concluante, encouragera les autres écoles européennes à prendre part à ce tournoi qui a pour but de renforcer les liens entres les sorciers du monde entier !"  
  
L'article était accompagné d'une photo qui représentait les sept joueurs vainqueurs, vêtus de robes écarlâtes, et de leurs accompagnateurs. Harry n'eut aucun mal à repérer son père qui, sur la photo, devait avoir près de quinze ans, et tenait la coupe du tournoi.  
  
"Je me disais bien qu'il me rappelai quelqu'un ! pensa Harry, après avoir posé le dossier sur sa table de chevet. J'en reviens pas que je n'ai pas compris plus tôt ! Enfin, à priori, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient, que je ne comprenne pas trop tôt ce qui se passait !"  
  
chapitre 34 : Finale, Gryffondor-Serpentard.  
  
Le lendemain matin, le jour de la finale, une tension extrême régnait parmis les élèves. Depuis toujours, la rivalité de "Gryffondor-Serpentard" ne cessait de croître, plus particulièrement quand la rencontre arrivait en finale. Au dire de ses coéquipiers, ces trois dernières semaines avaient été très agitées, et de nombreux élèves, autant de Gryffondor que de Serpentard, s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie, à la suite de sortilèges, plus ou moins grave.  
  
"- Regardez Malefoy ! glissa Fred à ses camarades, lors du petit-déjeuner.  
  
- Il tire une de ces têtes ! Il espérait que tu ne serais pas en état de jouer, Harry ! ajouta Georges.  
  
- Ca lui a fait un choc quand il a appris que tu "avais émergé" ! précisa Angelina. Il était fou de rage ! D'ailleurs, il s'est défoulé sur certains de ses camarades !  
  
- Surtout que, pour arranger les choses, Fred lui a offert des "chocolat- safaris" ! Et cet idiot s'est prit la honte de sa vie, quand il s'est transfomé en âne, dans la Grande Salle ! annonça Katie. Il n'a pas compris que les chocolats étaient responsables de cet inccident, mais il se doute que les jumeaux sont dans le coup !  
  
- Et vous ne craigniez pas que...? s'étonna Hermione, tout en souriant au souvenir de cette scène mémorable.  
  
- Non ! Malefoy n'est pas en position de se plaindre, directement en tout cas ! Il n'a pas Rogue pour l'appyuer et je ne pense pas que McGonagall ou Dumbledore, ne prête attention à ses plaintes ! observa Ron.  
  
- Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, vous devrez être prudent, tous les sept ! remarqua Hermione. Les Serpentard n'ont jamais été très "sympas" lors de leurs matchs, mais là, Malefoy va vouloir se venger, de l'humiliation du "colorencre", puis des "chocolat-safaris", le jeu risque donc d'être encore plus violent que de coutume ! Ils vont sûrement s'en prendre aux éléments importants de l'équipe ! Mais c'est surtout Harry qui risque de faire les frais ! Lui seul pourrait empêcher les Serpentard de gagner, et d'avoir l'occasion de jouer contre les Bulgares !  
  
- Bah, t'en fait pas Hermione ! rétorqua Fred. Avec nous, Harry sera à l'abri des Cognards !  
  
- Et puis, je ne pense pas que Malefoy tenterai quelque chose de plus grave, devant Dumbledore ! Malefoy est peu être idiot, mais il n'est pas assez cinglé pour faire un coup tordu ! observa Harry. Bon, on ferai bien d'y aller ! ajouta-t-il, à l'adresse de ses coéquipiers.  
  
- Ouais ! Bonne chance pour tout à l'heure ! lança Dean, assis un peu plus loin.  
  
- Mettez le champagne au frais !" plaisanta Fred.  
  
Les sept joueurs de Gryffondor quittèrent la Grande Salle sous les encouragements des élèves de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle (dont Cho), ainsi que, bien sûr, de Gryffondor, et même, à la surprise générale, une partie des élèves de Durmstrang. Ils gagnèrent le hall où McGonagall les attendait.  
  
Arrivés au stade, les Serpentard les rejoignirent.  
  
"- Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance ! lança Malefoy en passant, avec un sourire perfide. Cette fois, on va vous écraser !  
  
- Au sens propre ou au figuré ? demanda, calmement, Fred.  
  
- J'te demande pardon ? s'étonna Malefoy, ne comprenant pas l'illusion de Fred.  
  
- Laisse tomber, t'es trop bête pour comprendre !" répliqua Fred, avec une petite moue agâcée.  
  
Ses coéquipiers éclatèrent de rire et partirent vers leur vestiaires, plantant là, Malefoy, rouge de colère.  
  
"Vous ferez moins les malins quand...!"  
  
La porte du vestiaire se referma dans un claquement, empêchant les Gryffondor d'entendre les menaces de Malefoy plus longtemps.  
  
Les sept Gryffondor se changèrent et attendirent le discours de leur Capitaine.  
  
Finalement, lorsque tous les autres élèves eurent gagnés les tribunes, les sept joueurs entrèrent, portant les robes rouges de leur équipe, sur le terrain, sous les acclamations de leurs supporters, où ils furent rapidement rejoint par les Serpentard, vêtus de vert.  
  
"- Bienvenue à tous pour ce match de finale de la Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Serpentard. La première équipe, bien que connue de tous, vainqueurs du dernier tournoi de Poudlard, est constituée de Fred et Georges Weasley, Laurent Delisle, Alicia Spinet, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson et mené par Harry Potter, qui, heureusement, à pû prendre part au match. De l'autre côté, l'équipe passé maître dans l'art de gagner en trichant...!  
  
- Jordan ! l'interrompit McGonagall (visiblement à contrecoeur, juste pour faire bonne figure) alors que les huées des Serpentard retentissaient dans les tribunes. Soyez moins partial dans vos commentaires.  
  
- Oui, professeur ! Mais, je ne fais que dire la vérité ! se défendit Lee. Bon, revenons à nos moutons... euh, à nos joueurs ! L'équipe des Serpentard, quand à elle, est composée de Crabbe, Goyle, Higgs, Malefoy, Warrington, Montague et Derrick."  
  
Pendant ce temps, les deux équipes, se lançant mutuellement des regards méprisants, se rejoignirent sur le terrain, seulement séparées par le professeur Bibine.  
  
"Potter, Malefoy, serrez-vous la main !" ordonna-t-elle.  
  
Les deux élèves obéirent à contre coeur. Ils se serrèrent rapidement la main, affichant chacun une expression différente. Celle d'Harry montrait plutôt une détermination farouche tandis que Malefoy, lui, affichait une expression, où se mélait la haine et le mépris, que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. Il est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi près.  
  
"Enfourchez vos balais ! lança le professeur Bibine, prête à siffler. Vous êtes prêts ? Alors, c'est partit !" ajouta-t-elle, avant de siffler.  
  
Les quatre balles s'envolèrent, en même temps que les joueurs.  
  
"Le match commence ! Spinet engage en attrapant le Souafle et passe à Johnson qui... non, elle lâche le Souafle, en évitant un Cognard que lui lançait Derrick, et récupéré par Warrington.. Le Cognard est renvoyé, par Fred Weasley, directement sur Warrington, qui perd à son tour le Souafle, au profit de Bell qui fonce vers les buts et passe à Johnson, qui envoye à Bell. Georges Weasley frappe un Cognard vers Goyle, qui voulait intercepter Bell. Bell passe à Spinet, Johnson, Spinet à nouveau qui tire et... MARQUE !!!! Higgs, surpris par cette manoeuvre, pourtant classique (les Serpentard ne semblèrent pas comprendre l'insinuation perfide de Lee. McGonagall, elle, fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendue.), n'a rien pu faire pour arrêter le Souafle. Spinet ouvre le score de DIX A ZERO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR. La balle est remise en jeu. Montague s'empare du Souafle et fonce vers les buts de Delisle. Fred Weasley envoye un Cognard vers Montague qui, pour l'éviter, lâche le Souafle, immédiatement intercepté par Spinet qui...Oh, il l'a fait exprès ! SALE TRICHEUR !"  
  
En effet, Crabbe, prétextant vouloir frappé un Cognard, avait essayé de frapper Alicia. Mais, il visait si mal que la batte passa à quelques centimètres de sa figure.  
  
- Un coup franc, pour Gryffondor ! hurla Bibine. On ne frappe pas les joueurs !"  
  
Alicia tira le coup franc, et n'eut aucune difficulté à marquer un autre but.  
  
"- VINGT A ZERO EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR ! s'exclama Lee. Bien fait pour vos sales tronches de rats !  
  
- Jordan !  
  
- Excusez moi professeur, ça m'a échappé ! Bon, le Souafle est relancé à Goyle qui passe à Warrigton, qui passe à Montague qui tire et...non ! Delisle bloque ! Vraiment un excellent gardien ! Le Souafle est remis en jeu...! Oh Malefoy demande un temps mort, qui est accordé !"  
  
Les Serpentard se réunirent et écoutèrent Malefoy. Deux minutes plus tard, les sept joueurs reprirent leurs positions, sous le regard, un peu inquiet des Gryffondor.  
  
"Reprise du match lança Lee. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les Serpentard semble avoir adopté, une nouvelle...stratégie ! Warrington s'empare du Souafle et fonce vers les buts de Delisle, escorté par Derrick qui... Eh, mais ils ont pas le droit de faire ça !" s'indigna Lee.  
  
En effet, Derrick frappa un Cognard de toutes ses forces (ce qui n'est pas peu dire vue sa taille), en direction de Laurent, au moment même où Warrington lançait le Souafle. Il paraissait impossible à tous d'arrêter le Souafle, tout en évitant le Cognard, Fred et Georges étant trop loin pour intervenir ( en temps normal, les Gardiens n'ont rien à craindre des Cognards). Harry plongea soudain sur le Cognard, qui se détourna de sa première cible, tandis que "Laurent" interceptait le Souafle. Fred intervint alors et débarrassa Harry du Cognard.  
  
Pour la faute des Serpentard, un autre coup franc, fut annoncé, en faveur des Gryffondor. Cette fois, ce fut Angelina qui tira...et marqua.  
  
Malefoy, surpris par l'échec de sa stratégie, ne fit pas attention à Harry, que, jusqu'à présent, il ne lâchait pas d'une semelle, et ne vit pas l'éclat doré qui, par contre, n'échappa pas à Harry, qui piqua vers le Vif d'or.  
  
"Potter semble avoir vu le Vif !"  
  
Ce commentaire de Lee, sembla faire son effet sur Malefoy qui, sortant de ses réfléxions, se jeta à la poursuite de Harry. Crabbe et Derrick dévient des Cognards vers Harry, mais les Weasley, veillant au grain, renvoyent les deux balles à leurs envoyeurs. Harry fut cependant le plus rapide et attrapa le premier le Vif d'or, sous les acclamations de ses coéquipiers et des supporters des Gryffondor.  
  
"POTTER A LE VIF D'OR ! hurla Lee. GRYFFONDOR GAGNE PAR CENT QUATRE- VINGT A ZERO ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE, UNE FOIS DE PLUS, LE TOURNOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIVE LES GRYFFONDOR !!!!!!!!!!!!!" hurla-t-il tandis que tous les Gryffondor, fous de joie, envahissaient le terrain et emportaient leurs joueurs, qui venaient à peine de quitter leurs balais. C'est donc les Gryffondor qui seront confrontés, à l'équipe de Durmstrang. Salut à tous, et rendez-vous au prochain match ! Match, qui, je le pense, méritera d'être vu !" poursuivit-il en essayant de dominer les hurlements de joies des élèves.  
  
Les sept joueurs furent soudain prit dans la foule grouillante de leurs supporters et furent menés en triomphe jusqu'aux tribunes où Dumbledore, accompagné de McGonagall, remit la coupe aux Gryffondor. Coupe qui, cette année encore, porterait le nom des Gryffondor.  
  
Comme d'habitude, une fête fut organisée, dans la Salle Commune, en l'honneur des vainqueurs. Même McGonagall, heureuse d'avoir une si bonne équipe pour représenter sa maison, eut du mal à se décider à mettre fin à la fête, vers les onze heures du soir.  
  
chapitre 35 : Les aveux  
  
Le lendemain, la journée passa tranquillement. Après la victoire de sa maison, le professeur McGonagall renonça à faire ses cours, exception qui ne toucha que les Gryffondor. Harry profita donc de cette occasion pour aller parler à "Laurent".  
  
Les élèves de cinquième année de Gryffondor, profitant de cette heure de libre, avaient tous regagnés la Salle Commune.  
  
"- On se fait une partie d'échecs ? proposa Ron, à Harry.  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à jouer avec Hermione, pour une fois qu'elle n'est pas plongée dans ses livres ! J'ai un truc à faire ! Je reviens !"  
  
Sur ce, il laissa Ron avec Hermione et partit vers le coin opposé de la pièce où "Laurent" et Neville, discutaient.  
  
"- Laurent, je pourrai te parler, un moment ? lança-t-il, au bout d'un moment, après avoir un peu discuté avec eux.  
  
- Oui ! Bien sûr ! assura ce dernier. Je reviens !" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Neville, avant de suivre Harry, hors de la Salle Commune.  
  
Les deux adolescents gagnèrent le lac, en évitant le bâteau de Durmstrang. Assis près du lac, les deux garçons restèrent un long moment silencieux. Harry hésitait sur la façon d'aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait. Finalement, ce fut "Laurent" qui troubla le silence.  
  
"- Harry ! commença-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je ne voulais...!  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit, avant ?  
  
- J'aurai bien voulut te le dire, mais Dumbledore préférait que je garde le secret, pour ne pas te causer plus de problèmes que tu en avais déjà ! Tu sais, j'aurai préféré que tu le découvre d'une autre façon, mais...!  
  
- Je me disais aussi...! remarqua Harry. Tu n'avais pas l'air étonné, en voyant la Carte du Maraudeur et la Cape d'invisibilité, ou la médaille ! J'aurai dû deviner !  
  
- Mais, tu sais, Dumbledore avait bien arrangé les choses ! Seuls McGonagall et lui, étaient au courant de ma véritable identité. D'ailleurs, à un moment, j'ai bien crût, que cet idiot de Rogue allait révéler mon secret, mais heureusement, il n'a pas eu l'air de faire le lien. Tout à été fait pour que personne, à commencer par toi, ne le devine. J'ai même changé de nom, pour donner le change !  
  
- Oui ! Laurent Delisle, ça n'a vraiment rien avoir avec James Potter.  
  
- Oui. Mais, si je ne devais rien te dire, c'était surtout par mesure de sécurité, pour éviter que Voldemort ne découvre que Dumbledore m'avais fait revenir.  
  
- Et, juste une question, pourquoi, en adolescent ?  
  
- C'étais la meilleure façon pour veiller sur toi ! En étant dans la même classe que toi, je pouvais m'assurer que tout allait bien ! Mais ce n'est que temporaire ! C'étais juste pour cette année, comme je vous l'avais dit, en début d'année !  
  
- C'est vrai ? Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ?  
  
- Je pourrai ! Mais ça ne serait pas très bien de faire ça ! Après tout, je ne suis pas sensé être encore vivant, et surtout pas, adolescent ! Et puis, tu te débrouille très bien tout seul ! En plus, cette situation serait un peu périlleuse, maintenant que Voldemort sais qui je suis !  
  
- Mouais ! Je voulais te demander... pourquoi tu avais donné la médaille à Dumbledore ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas ! Quelque chose me disait que la médaille serait en sûreté avec lui ! Comme ça, même si il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu aurai quand même ta médaille ! Et sur ce point, j'ai eut raison de le faire, non ?  
  
- Oui ! admit Harry. Mais pourquoi aviez-vous choisit Pettigrow comme Gardien du Secret ?  
  
- Ah ? Tu es au courant de cette histoire ? Et bien, Sirius pensais que ça serait un moyen de détourner l'attention de Voldemort. Mais je ne pensais pas que Peter se serait joint à Voldemort, mais, il n'a fait ça que par faiblesse ! Et tu as bien fait de lui sauver la vie, il y a deux ans ! Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'as rien à regretter !  
  
- D'accord ! mais pourquoi est-il aller tout raconter à Voldemort ? remarqua amèrement Harry.  
  
- Je te l'ai dit, Harry. il a agit par faiblesse, rien d'autre ! Voldemort se nourrit de la faiblesse des autres, de ceux qui sont avide de pouvoirs ! Et, malheureusement, Peter faisait partit de ceux-là ! D'ailleurs, aucun de nous ne l'avais jamais suspecté !  
  
- Hum ! Une autre question, à New Castle, comment savais-tu que Fumseck répondrai au sifflet ?  
  
- Je me doutait bien que tu me poserai cette question ! Eh ben, il se trouve que Dumbledore était mon grand-père, et donc, ton arrière-grand- père. Et j'allais souvent le voir. Je m'étais amusé à dresser Fumseck, notamment à répondre au sifflet ! Et, comme tu as pû le voir, il n'a rien oublié de l'exercice ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce qui s'est passé à New Castle, tu nous as fait une sacré peur ! Je savais que la médaille avait un effet protecteur, mais, normalement, elle n'était pas sensée contrer l'Avada Kedavra ! Pourtant, tu te l'ai pris de plein fouet, et tu es resté debout, sans la moindre égratinure ! En plus de cela, elle n'a pas eu le même effet que d'habitude ! Mais je pense que Dumbledore te l'a expliqué ?  
  
- Oui ! Et pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on m'envoye chez les Dursley ? marmonna Harry.  
  
- Pour ça, il est vrai que Dumbledore ne t'a pas fait un cadeau en te confiant à eux ! assura "Laurent", en souriant. Le peu de fois que l'ai vu ton oncle, il était facile de savoir ses sentiments, vis-à-vis des sorciers ! Ils sont assez terre-à-terre !  
  
- Le pire, c'est plutôt Dudley ! remarqua Harry. En plus, il est au régime et est pourri gâté, ce qui n'arrange pas son caractère !  
  
- Donc, si je comprend bien, tu n'aime vraiment pas les Dursley ?  
  
- Ca ne serait peut-être pas le cas si eux ne me détestait pas à ce point ! Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard, je ne savais rien, rien du tout ! Et ils ne m'auraient pas laisser partir à Poudlard si Hagrid ne les avait pas dissuadé de s'opposer à ça ! Et, quand je suis à Poudlard, ils raconte à tout le monde qu'il m'ont envoyé à un centre récidiviste de je ne sais plus où !  
  
- Dis-moi, Harry, tu préfèrerait passer tes vacances chez les Dursley, ou en tête-à-tête avec Rogue ?  
  
- Euh ! J'crois que je préfère tout autant les Dursley ! Au moins, il n'ont pas l'idée d'essayer de m'empoisonner, eux !  
  
- T'empoisonner ? Pourquoi ça ?  
  
- Pour tester l'efficacité de nos antidotes ! Et il envisageait sérieusement de faire les test sur moi ! Et plus ça va, plus il me déteste !  
  
- Rogue a toujours été hargneux ! Quand on était étudiant à Poudlard, il n'était pas trop apprécié par les autres élèves et traînait toujours avec sa bande de Serpentard. Et, je pense que le tour que lui a joué Sirius n'a fait qu'aggraver sa haine !"  
  
Le silence retomba.  
  
"- Il faudrait penser à remonter au château, Harry !  
  
- Oui ! Les autres vont finir par se demander où on est passé ! approuva l'adolescent, en se levant. Au fait, tu penses qu'on peut battre les bulgares ?  
  
- Ca dépendra de toi ! Mais je suis sûr que oui ! Cette équipe, sur bien des égards, sera même plus facile à battre que les Serpentard !  
  
- Ah bon ? Pourtant Fred et Georges disent qu'ils sont vraiment imbattables !  
  
- Tous les joueurs ont leurs points forts,...et des points faibles ! Si tu prend leur Gardien, il a tendance à ne pas bien suivre le Souafle. Une petite diversion, des passes constantes des poursuiveurs, par exemple, suffirait à le contrer ! Cependant, je dois bien admettre que leur attrapeur est redoutable...!  
  
- C'est le meilleur attrapeur au niveau mondial ! C'est le héros de la dernière coupe du monde !  
  
- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un joueur célèbre qu'il n'a pas de point faible ! Et puis, ils sont moins violents que les Serpentard !  
  
- Euh...comment tu sais tout ça, alors qu'on ne les a jamais vu, en match ?  
  
- Figure-toi que les jumeaux ne sont pas les seuls à avoir observé les entraînements de l'équipe bulgare ! remarqua "Laurent", alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall du château. Tant que j'y pense...je dois aller voir Dumbledore.  
  
- D'accord ! Moi, je vais rejoindre Ron et Hermione, avant qu'ils ne se posent trop de question ! commenta Harry, en prenant le couloir qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
- Eh, Harry !  
  
- Quoi ? demanda l'adolescent en se retournant.  
  
- On continue à faire comme si de rien n'était, on est bien d'accord ?  
  
- Pas de problème !"  
  
Sur ce, Harry prit le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor.  
  
"- Le mot de passe ? demanda la Grosse Dame, lorsqu'il arriva devant le tableau.  
  
- Crésus !" (le mot de passe avait changé depuis un mois)  
  
Le tableau pivota, et Harry s'engouffra dans le passage.  
  
"- Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama Ron. Je commençais à me demander si tu ne t'étais pas perdu en chemin.  
  
- Alors, qui c'est qui gagne ? se renseigna Harry, en jetant un regard au plateau d'échec posé sur la table et sur Hermione, qui observait pensivement les pièces du jeu.  
  
- A ton avis ?" plaisanta Ron.  
  
Ron gagnait toujours aux échecs, qui était, d'ailleurs, le seul jeu auquel Hermione ne gagnait pas. Ce qui plaisait à Ron.  
  
"- Echec et Mat ! lança soudain, Hermione, d'un ton éclatant.  
  
- Quoi ? s'écria Ron. Qu'est-ce t'as fait ?  
  
- Ben, je t'ai mis échec et mat ! J'ai gagnée !  
  
- C'est pas vrai ! Je suis sûre que t'as trichée, Hermione. Allez, Harry, dis-moi qu'elle a trichée ?  
  
- Euh...il semblerait que non ! Félicitations Hermione. Tu viens de battre Ron sur son propre terrain !  
  
- Bon, maintenant que tu es revenu, je vais te laisser ma place ! remarqua- t-elle en se levant, et en repartant à une table où une pile de livres était posée.  
  
- Je la reconnais bien, là ! observa Harry, en s'installant à la place d'Hermione. On se fait une partie ? Ca te remontra le moral !  
  
- O.K ! Allons-y pour une autre partie !"  
  
chapitre 36 : Nouvelle attaque  
  
Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Le match de Quidditch qui devait opposer les Gryffondor à l'équipe de Durmstrang devait se jouer dans près d'un mois. Et les élèves attendaient, avec impatience, le jour du match, qui, pour la plupart, ne serait pas un "combat" entre deux équipes, mais entre deux Attrapeurs. Les élèves s'étaient lancés dans des paris sur le résultat final. Mais, à la surprise de Harry, un sondage des jumeaux révéla que les trois quarts des élèves étaient certains que les Gryffondor gagneraient le match.  
  
Malgré l'attaque de Voldemort, le château avait été, en grande partie, épargné.  
  
L'ambiance était donc au "beau fixe" à l'école. La tension, qui n'avait cessée de croîre, avant le match Gryffondor-Serpentard, était retombée. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un match amical, sans importance, et, de plus, les Gryffondor n'auraient certainement pas la partie facile, contre les bulgares.  
  
Ce soir-là, l'effervescence règnait dans la tour des Gryffondor, quand Harry et ses camarades de dortoir furent brutalement réveillés par Fred et Georges.  
  
"- Harry ! Harry ! Lève-toi ! le pressa Fred.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Harry, en attrapant, d'un geste vif, ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.  
  
- Je sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que McGonagall a déboulé, en trombe, dans la Salle Commune. Elle était dans tout ses états ! Georges, Lee et moi, on discutait devant la cheminée à ce moment- là ! Elle ne nous a même pas demandé ce qu'on faisait encore debout à cette heure !"  
  
Harry, à l'expression inquiète des jumeaux, crut aussitôt deviner ce qui se passait. Tout comme Ron, Seamus et Dean. Neville, lui, émergeait à peine.  
  
"- Il est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
- Minuit moins dix ! répondit Georges.  
  
- Dépêches-toi, Neville ! McGonagall nous a dit de rassembler tout le monde dans la Salle Commune ! lança Fred. Bon, on vous laisse, on a encore du monde à reveiller !" ajouta-t-il avant de sortir, précipitamment de la pièce, suivit de Georges.  
  
Neville, comprenant enfin ce qui se passait, se rua hors de son lit et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Harry, déjà habillé, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche, imité par Dean, Seamus, "Laurent" et Ron.  
  
Tous les six dévalèrent ensuite l'escalier en colimaçon, fendant la foule des élèves quittant les dortoirs des garçons, en essayant d'en savoir plus.  
  
Tous les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent enfin dans la Salle Commune, pressant McGonagall, de toute part. Celle-ci, bien que pâle, parvenait à rester calme et imposa le silence dans la salle. Le crépitemment des flammes, dans la cheminée, était le seul bruit qui troublait le calme de la Salle Commune, un sourd brouhaha, montrait néanmoins l'atmosphère fiévreuse qui régnait à Poudlard, ne laissant présager rien de bon. Ce fut donc après un long silence tendu que McGonagall prit la parole, d'une voix aussi posée que possible.  
  
"- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement, mais vous ne devez pas rester là ! Le professeur Dumbledore a donner l'ordre de rassembler tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle.  
  
- C'est une nouvelle attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui ?" demanda un des élèves.  
  
McGonagall s'abstint de répondre à la question et les emmena hors de la Tour de Gryffondor, jusqu'à la Grande Salle où ils furent bientôt rejoint par les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et les Bulgares.  
  
"- Mais où sont les Serpentard ? s'inquiéta McGonagall, en jetant un oeil à la foule des élèves.  
  
- Ils ne sont plus au château ! répondit le professeur Sinistra. On les a fait chercher, mais leur Salle Commune était vide !"  
  
Une explosion d'une violence extrême retentit alors, faisant presque trembler les murs du château. Les professeurs Sinistra, Flitwick, Chourave et McGonagall, qui avaient accompagnés les élèves, quittèrent précipitamment la salle.  
  
"Ne bougez pas de là ! ordonna McGonagall aux élèves terrorisés, avant de sortir. Que les préfets et préfets en chefs, surveillent les autres, et en cas de problème, envoyés nous un des fantômes !" ajouta-t-elle, en désignant les fantômes de l'école, dont Peeves, qui venaient d'apparaître dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Sitôt les professeurs sortis, les élèves s'échangèrent des propos inquiets.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
- Vous-Savez-Qui attaque de nouveau l'école ?  
  
- Où sont les Serpentard ?"  
  
Une autre explosion, plus proche cette fois, retentit. Les élèves, terrorisés, se rassemblèrent tous dans un des coins de la pièce. Même Peeves paraissait inquiet. Des cris s'élevaient de l'extérieur. Tous sursautèrent quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit soudain, sur les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave, McGonagall et Bibine.  
  
"- On va vous emmenez ailleurs ! Venez ! lança le professeur McGonagall, en rassurant les élèves.  
  
- On va aller où ? voulut savoir une élève de Serdaigle.  
  
- Dans la Forêt Interdite ! Là, personne ne pourra vous y trouver ! Mais vous sortirez par petits groupes !"  
  
Sur ce, le professeur Chourave rassembla les élèves de sa maison, Poufsouffle, et quitta la Grande Salle. Une autre explosion, cette fois, au dessus du château, fit trembler les murs, et les élèves.  
  
"- On n'a plus le temps d'attendre, Minerva ! lança Flitwick. On doit évacuer les autres élèves au plus vite ! Si on attend trop, ils vont raser Poudlard.  
  
- Justement, ils veulent qu'on fasse sortir les élèves ! s'écria Bibine. ils n'attendent que ça !  
  
- Pas sûr ! Mais le château ne supportera pas bien longtemps les attaques ! On sort ! Et restez groupés !" ordonna McGonagall.  
  
Les élèves, et leurs professeurs venaient de quitter le château, quand...  
  
"- C'est pas vrai ? s'exclama soudain Harry. j'ai oublié ma médaille !  
  
- Quoi ? s'écria "Laurent".  
  
- J'vais la chercher ! hurla Harry, en faisant demi-tour, et en repartant vers le château.  
  
- Harry ! Non !"  
  
Ignorant l'avertissement, Harry, traversa le hall, plongé dans l'obscurité, monta l'escalier de marbre et courut le long des couloirs déserts. La Grosse Dame n'était plus là, mais l'entrée de la tour était restée ouverte, après le départ précipité des élèves.  
  
"Lumos !" murmura Harry, en sortant sa baguette.  
  
Le faisceau de lumière qui jaillit de sa baguette, éclaira la Salle Commune déserte. Harry, se rua vers l'escalier en colimaçon, et s'engouffra dans son dortoir. Il récupéra la médaille, qui était restée sur sa table de chevet puis, repartit, en sens inverse.  
  
Ils venaient de quitter le hall, quand...!  
  
"STUPEFIX !"  
  
Entendant ce mot, Harry plongea au sol, évitant de justesse, le sortilège de stupéfixion, qui s'écrasa contre le mur du château.  
  
"STUPEFIX !" ! hurla à son tour Harry, en pointant sa baguette magique sur le Mangemort qui avait lancé le sortilège de Stupéfixion.  
  
Celui-ci, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et tomba au sol, stupéfixé.  
  
Harry s'était à peine relevé qu'une vive douleur lui traversa le front, tandis qu'une obscure silhouette se découpait devant lui.  
  
"Oh ! Mais qui voilà ! Expelliarmus !" lança une voix glaciale, que Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.  
  
Sa baguette lui échappa, et vint finir sa course aux pieds de Voldemort et d'une dizaine de Mangemorts.  
  
Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil alentour, aperçut les professeurs, résistant tant bien que mal, aux attaques des troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était donc seul, face à Voldemort. Celui-ci prit la parole.  
  
"- Tu tombe bien, Harry ! ricana-t-il. Je m'étonnai, justement, de ne pas te trouver parmi tes camarades. Oh, tu peux faire une croix sur une aide quelconque car vos professeurs sont, comme tu as pû le constater, occupés par mes Mangemorts ! ajouta-t-il, en désignant la troupe de Mangemorts qui commençaient à prendre le dessus sur les professeurs. Je crois que j'ai un petit compte à régler avec toi?  
  
- Laisse Harry hors de ça !"  
  
Voldemort se tourna alors vers le nouveau venu, qui n'était autre que "Laurent" ! Celui-ci rejoignit Harry, sa baguette à la main.  
  
"- Oh ! Mais qui voilà ? se moqua Voldemort. Mais je crois bien que je vais décliner ta proposition. Et, tout est mieux comme ça ! J'ai les deux derniers héritiers de Gryffondor sous la main ! C'est parfait !  
  
- Peut-être ! Mais pas pour longtemps !  
  
- Ah oui ? A ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi imprudent, James ! Toujours à te méler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Et il semblerait, d'ailleurs, que ton fils ait hérité du même défaut ! rétorqua Voldemort. C'est à croire que l'imprudence est un trait caractéristique chez les Gryffondor ! Expelliarmus !"  
  
La baguette de "Laurent" rejoignit celle de Harry, aux pieds de Voldemort.  
  
"C'est mieux comme ça ! remarqua Voldemort, sans prendre la peine de ramasser les deux baguettes. A présent, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Endoloris !"  
  
Les deux adolescents furent projetés au sol, sous la puissance du sortilège.  
  
"C'est pathétique ! remarqua Voldemort. Il y a quatorze ans, tu ne pouvais me tenir tête, et, là, tu échoue tout autant ! Pour me vaincre, il te faudrait un sort autrement plus puissant que l'Avada Kedavra, sort qui, autant que je le sache, n'est pas près d'exister ! Et ça irait à l'encontre de vos grands principes ! Bon, je vais vous laisser vous relever, ça ne serait pas amusant, de vous tuer, là, comme ça ! Et puis, j'ai tout mon temps !" ajouta-t-il, en abaissant sa baguette, deux secondes, permettant aux deux adolescents de se relever.  
  
"- Laisse Harry, hors de ça, Voldemort ! Il n'a rien à voir dans tes affaires !  
  
- Oh que si, justement ! Depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, il s'est toujours retrouvé sur mon chemin, et a toujours fait raté mes plans ! Et chaque fois, il a trouvé le moyen de m'échapper ! Alors, ce n'est pas maintenant que je laisserai échapper l'occasion de le supprimer définitivement !  
  
- Si tu y tiens ! Mais tu devras me tuer, avant !  
  
- Ca, ca ne changera pas d'il y a quatorze ans ! Sauf que là, vous n'avez pas vos baguettes ! Bon, assez discuter ! Endo...!"  
  
Fumseck, surgissant de l'obscurité, plongea à la figure du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
"Expelliarmus !"  
  
Les baguettes des Mangemorts, et de Voldemort, leurs échappèrent.  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers l'arrivant, qui n'était autre que Dumbledore.  
  
"- Voldemort, arrête ça, tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il, tandis que Fumseck rapportait leurs baguettes aux deux adolescents.  
  
- Encore là, Dumbledore ? se moqua Voldemort. J'étais pourtant certain d'en avoir finit avec toi...!  
  
- Et bien, il semblerait que tu te sois trompé, Voldemort ! remarqua Dumbledore, en se plaçant entre Voldemort et les deux garçons. Laisse les partir !  
  
- Cours toujours ! rétorqua Voldemort. Ces deux-là m'intérressent trop pour que je les laisse filer ! Et puis, Dumbledore, tu devrai savor, depuis le temps, que, même si tu me désarme, je peux récupérer ma baguette quand je le veux !  
  
- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tes Mangemorts !  
  
- C'est vrai ! concéda Voldemort. Mais..., si je le voulais, je pourrai raser Poudlard, sans aucun de mes partisans.  
  
- Toutes ces victimes..., tout ce sang verser..., ça ne te suffis donc pas ?  
  
- Eh bien...non ! Je veux le pouvoir absolu ! Et je l'aurai, même si, pour cela, je dois détruire tous ceux qui s'opposent à moi, même si cette part représente la population entière de sorciers ! Plus rien ne m'arrêtera, Dumbledore ! Regarde les choses en face, Dumbledore, toi et tes alliés, vous vous êtes bien battus, mais vous allez perdre ! Chaque jour, je deviens de plus en plus puissant...! Et puis, pour quoime résistes-tu ? Pour des Sang-de-Bourbe, des Cracmols, des Moldus et des Imbéciles ! C'est pathétique ! poursuivit Voldemort, qui, à présent, agitait distraitement sur sa baguette, qu'il avait récupéré, on ne sait comment.  
  
- Harry ? Tu as ta médaille ? lui glissa "Laurent".  
  
- Oui ! J'l'ai récupérée ! répondit-il, essayant d'ignorer la douleur cuisante qui lui traversait le front.  
  
- Ecoute ! Quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'utilise pas, d'accord ?  
  
- Pourquoi ? On ne va quand même pas rester là, à ne rien faire ?  
  
- Harry, tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? La dernière fois, la médaille a bien faillit te tuer ! Tu n'es pas près à supporter les effets de la médaille. Et là, si tu y avais encore recours, tu ne t'en tirerai pas ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le au moins pour les autres ! Aucun de tes amis ne voudrait te perdre ! Et...!  
  
- AVADA KEDAVRA !" rugit Voldemort.  
  
Les deux adolescents n'entendirent pas la formule que prononça Dumbledore, mais le sortilège, détruisit complètement, dans un éclat doré, celui de Voldemort, qui paraissait horrifié.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que...?  
  
- Comment il a fait ça ? s'étonna Harry.  
  
- Le...le sortilège ultime ! Dumbledore m'en avait déjà parlé..., quand j'étais encore à Poudlard ! Mais c'est la première fois que je le vois à l'oeuvre !  
  
- Le sortilège ultime ? C'est quoi ? insista Harry.  
  
- Un...un... sortilège, encore plus puissant que l'Avada Kedavra, mais qui "vide" le sorcier qui l'emploi de toute son énergie, et... ne peut donc être utilisé...qu'une fois ! Il ne doit être utilisé que...si on n'a plus rien à perdre,...en tout dernier recours...!  
  
- Mais, alors...?  
  
- Si Voldemort relance... une fois de plus l'Avada Kedavra..., Dumbledore ne pourra le contrer ! Reste à espérer que Voldemort ne connaisse pas la particularité de ce sortilège, sinon...!  
  
- Et...on ne peut rien faire ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- Pas sans avoir recours à la médaille...! Mais je ne connais pas ce sortilège ! Et...!"  
  
L'expression horrifiée de Voldemort, fut bientôt remplacée par un sourire glacial.  
  
"Sortilège Ultime, hein ? remarqua-t-il. Je croyais que ce n'étais qu'un mythe. Mais, visiblement...! Bien ! Dans ce cas...autant en finir ! Avada Kedavra !"  
  
Mais une fois de plus, le sortilège de Voldemort explosa dans un éclat doré.  
  
"- Qui ? Qui a osé faire...? hurla Voldemort, en se tournant vers ses Mangemorts. Severus, tu va regretter ce que tu viens de faire ! cria-t-il à l'un d'eux.  
  
- Rogue ! C'est Rogue qui vient de détruire l'Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama Harry. Impedimenta ! lança-t-il alors.  
  
- Harry ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça !"  
  
Le sortilège d'entrave n'eut peut-être pas l'effet escompté, mais il détourna Voldemort du professeur.  
  
"- Ah ! Harry ! Je l'avais presque oublié ! remarqua Voldemort, d'une voix calme, en se tournant vers lui. Je vais d'abord m'occupé de toi ! Quand à vous, ordonna-t-il à ses Mangemorts, surveillez ce traître ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Bon, assez plaisanté ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour supporter l'Avada Kedavra, à New Castle, Harry, mais sache que, cette fois, tu n'aura pas cette chance.  
  
- Voldemort ! Ne fais pas ça ! ordonna Dumbledore, en s'interposant entre Voldemort et Harry. Tu...!"  
  
Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un sortilège violet le frappa de plein fouet.  
  
"- Professeur ! s'écria Harry.  
  
- Ne bouge pas, Harry, c'est ce que veux Voldemort ! lui chuchota "Laurent", en le retenant par le bras.  
  
- Expelliarmus ! ajouta Voldemort.  
  
- Encore ?!" marmonna Harry, tandis que sa baguette lui échappait.  
  
Les deux adolescents, à force de reculer, s'étaient retrouvés adossés à la facade du château. L'entrée, ouverte ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.  
  
"- Harry ! Ecoute-moi ! Quand je te le dirai, cours jusqu'à la porte, et va chercher la cape, d'accord ? Moi, je vais le retenir!  
  
- D'accord ! répondit Harry, dont la douleur cuisante infligée par sa cicatrice, commençait à l'empêcher de réfléchir.  
  
- Bon...! Vas-y !" cria-t-il, au moment où Fumseck, qui s'était contenté de survoler la scène, piquait sur Voldemort et lui volait sa baguette.  
  
Harry fila vers l'entrée mais...!  
  
"- Arrêtez ce gamin ! hurla Voldemort. Mais ne le tuez pas ! Vous deux, abbattez-moi ce phénix !  
  
- Harry, fonce !"  
  
L'adolescent s'engouffra dans le hall et VLAN !  
  
Il heurta de plein fouet un Mangemort, qui s'était glissé près de l'entrée, pour contrer un éventuel repli des adolescents.  
  
"- Maître, je l'ai ! cria-t-il, en retenant Harry.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Parfait, Lucius ! Ammène-le moi !"  
  
Harry, entendant ça, essaya de se libérer, en se débattant. Mais le Mangemort qui le retenait, qui n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy, le giffla violemment.  
  
"- Tiens toi tranquille, Potter ! marmonna le Mangemort.  
  
- Ne le touche pas ! cria "Laurent".  
  
- Qui pourrai m'en empêcher ? ricana Voldemort. Et, au fait, James, je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit ! Si tu te transfome, j'abbat ton fils, sans hésiter ! Compris ?"  
  
L'adolescent se figea.  
  
"- Et tant qu'on y est, rappelle ce phénix ! Vu qu'aucuns de ces incompétents n'a été capable de se débarasser de cet animal ! Obéis, ou alors...! ajouta-t-il, menaçant, en désignant Harry, qui, frôlait l'inconscience.  
  
- Fumseck ! Apporte la baguette !"  
  
L'animal obéit docilement.  
  
"- Très bien ! ricana Voldemort.  
  
- Lâche Harry, à présent !  
  
- Et bien...non ! J'ai une autre idée ! Je l'emmène avec moi !  
  
- Non !  
  
- Oh que si ! Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, vous ne le reverrez pas vivant ! Adieux !"  
  
Sur ces mots, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts disparurent dans un claquement, emportant Harry avec eux.  
  
chapitre 37 : Contre-Attaque  
  
"C'est pas vrai ? s'écria "Laurent" en se laissant tomber sur les marches de l'escalier, abbattu. C'est pas vrai ! Il a emmené Harry !"  
  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, dans un silence sinistre, contrastant avec le tumulte qui avait régné, jusqu'à présent, dans l'enceinte du château.  
  
"James ?"  
  
Ce dernier releva la tête. Dumbledore se tenait devant lui.  
  
"- Où est Harry ?  
  
- Voldemort l'a emmené avec lui !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé exactement ? demanda, calmement, Dumbledore.  
  
- Voldemort nous a désarmé ! Et un des Mangemorts, Lucius Malefoy, à attraper Harry. Voldemort a menacé de le tuer sur le champ si je tentais quoi que ce soit !  
  
- Ce qui est fait, est fait ! Ne t'en fait pas ! On le sortira de là, vivant, je te le promet ! De toute façon, il est protégé par sa médaille, non ?  
  
- Oui ! Mais on ne sait pas où ils sont ?  
  
- Ca, j'en fais mon affaire ! Allez, tu ne devrais pas rester là, à te morfondre ! Après tout, ton fils va avoir besoin de toi !  
  
- Hum ! Mais...!"  
  
L'adolescent s'interrompit, et ramassa quelque chose, qui brillait dans l'herbe.  
  
"- Oh non ! murmura-t-il. La médaille...!  
  
- Il n'a plus sa médaille ?  
  
- Non ! Il a dû la perdre en se débattant !  
  
- Alors, on doit faire vite ! Et il faut que je voit, au plus vite ses deux amis ! Minerva ! poursuivit Dumbledore, à l'adresse du professeur McGonagall, qui arrivait, un peu plus loin. Quand vous aurez ramenée les élèves au château, je voudrais voir Miss Granger et Ronald Weasley à mon bureau, de toute urgence ! Et , je voudrai aussi qu'on me retrouve les Serpentard !  
  
- Bien !"  
  
Sur ses mots, McGonagall repartie, accompagnée de quelques autres professeurs, rechercher les élèves.  
  
"Quand ce sera fait, il faudra que je contacte le Ministère ! soupira Dumbledore. On va avoir besoin du plus de monde possible ! On va devoir ruser pour sortir Harry de l'emprise de Voldemort. Au moins, il ne compte pas le tuer tout de suite ! C'est déjà ça ! Bon, on ferai bien de rentrer au château ! Et garde la médaille avec toi, en attendant de la rendre à Harry !"  
  
L'aube se levait à peine, quand les élèves regagnèrent leurs Salles Communes respectives. Mais les Serpentard étaient toujours "aux abonnés absents". L'inquiétude régnait dans la Tour de Gryffondor. McGonagall escorta Ron et Hermione au bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
"- Professeur, où est Harry ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione.  
  
- Voldemort l'a enlevé ! répondit Dumbledore. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir ! Tout ce qu'on peut faire, pour l'instant, c'est attendre que Voldemort se manifeste, ce qu'il ne tardera pas à faire ! Quand ça sera fait, j'aurai besoin de vous deux, pour tirer Harry des mains de Voldemort ! Je pense que je peux compter sur vous ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! assurèrent les deux adolescents, en choeur.  
  
- Bon ! Alors, voilà, ce que je vous propose !"  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, les deux élèves quittaient le bureau directorial.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans un quelconque coin paumé d'Angleterre, Harry retrouvait ses esprits, une vive douleur lui traversant le front, les pieds et mains liés, dans un coin d'une pièce ambigüe, plongée dans la pénombre. La pièce était éclairée par le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Il tenta vainement de détacher ses liens qui lui comprimaient les poignets, mais inutilement.  
  
"Je ne me donnerait pas ce mal, si j'étais toi, Potter !"  
  
Harry sursauta au son de cette voix, et aperçut alors la silhouette d'un Mangemort, près de la porte de la pièce. L'adolescent n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Lucius Malefoy. Mais il s'abstint de commentaire.  
  
"- Alors, pas trop mal installé ? se moqua Malefoy. Quoi que tu n'ait pas trop à te plaindre. Tu as échappé au "confort" des geôles ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de t'offrir ce petit privilège ! Tu fais moins le fier, en tout cas !  
  
- Lucius, notre maître ne nous a pas demandé de le provoquer !" intervint alors un autre Mangemort, installé, de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
Une fois encore, Harry n'eut aucun mal à identifier la voix du Mangemort, qui n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow, dit Queudver. Un sentiment de rage froide s'empara de l'adolescent, mais il se reprit aussitôt ! Le moment était mal choisit pour ça ! Il n'était pas en position de force, bien au contraire ! Si bien qu'il cessa d'écouter la conversation des deux Mangemorts, et se demanda ce qui se passait à Poudlard, à l'heure actuelle. Déjà, il n'avait pas à trop à se plaindre ! Voldemort ne comptait, apparemment, pas le tuer tout de suite, et il ne l'avait pas fait garder par des Détraqueurs, c'était déjà ça ! Enfin, ça situation n'avait rien d'enviable. Il tendit l'oreille aux bruits environnants, essayant de deviner l'endroit où il se trouvait. Des bruits de pas, sur un sol à priori dallé, troubla le silence. Les pas s'approchèrent, et la porte s'entrouvrit. Un autre Mangemort entra dans la pièce, discuta, à voix basse avec Mr Malefoy, qui se leva et quitta la pièce, où il fut remplacé par le nouveau venu.  
  
"- Alors, notre maître compte garder le gosse combien de temps, ici ? demanda, toujours à voix basse, Queudver.  
  
- Il écrit la lettre à Dumbledore, justement ! Ca ne sera pas long.  
  
- Mais je ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il compte faire ! Après tout, il tient enfin le gosse, non ? C'est ce qu'il voulait !  
  
- Il a un autre plan en tête ! Franchement, il n'aurait pas pû trouver un autre endroit qu'Azkaban ?  
  
- C'est le seul endroit que le Ministère ne risque pas de soupçonner, l'ayant déjà fait fouillé ! remarqua Queudver.  
  
- De toute façon, ce n'est que temporaire ! D'ici trois quatre jours, tout sera réglé, définitivement, d'une façon, ou d'une autre !"  
  
Harry cessa de prêter son attention à ce que les deux Mangemorts disaient. Après tout, il savait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ainsi, Voldemort s'était donc réfugié à Azkaban ? Et il était gardé par Queudver qui, d'après Dumbledore, avait une dette envers lui, et un Mangemort qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bonjour le voisinage ! Harry soupira. La douleur qui lui traversait le front, s'était atténuée. L'esprit plus clair, il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait plus sa médaille.  
  
"Bon sang ! Je l'ai perdue ! marmonna-t-il. Il manquait plus que ça !"  
  
Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Les Mangemorts, obéissants aux ordres de leur maître, se contentaient juste de nourrir l'adolescent. Cette situation rappela vaguement à Harry, la fois où les Dursley l'avait "sequestré" dans sa chambre, en se contentant de lui faire passer de quoi manger par une ouverture dans sa porte, et en installant des barreaux à sa fenêtre. Mais sauf que là, au moins, il était libre de ses mouvements. A force de rester immobile, Harry ne sentait plus ni ses bras, ni ses jambes.  
  
Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. A Poudlard, tout était redevenu calme. Les Serpentard étaient revenus au collège, et avaient tous écopés d'une retenue : participer à la restauration du château, et perdirent, du même coup, la quasi-totalité de leurs points, et furent ainsi relégués à la dernière place du classement.  
  
Les cours étaient maintenus, si bien que les élèves n'avaient pas le temps d'être préoccupés. De plus, au plus grand dépit des élèves, Rogue était revenu, si bien que les cours de Potions avaient repris. Ce matin-là, un hibou grand-duc au plumage proche du noir, apporta à Dumbledore, une lettre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui étaient conçue dans ces termes.  
  
"Dumbledore,  
  
Si tu veux revoir Harry Potter, vivant, viens le 12 de ce mois, à 14h00, à Azkaban, seul. Si jamais tu essaye de me berner, le gosse le payera de sa vie.  
  
A très bientôt, donc !  
  
LV."  
  
chapitre 38 : A Azkaban  
  
Quatre jours s'étaient donc écoulés, depuis que Voldemort avait attaqué Poudlard. Harry commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement.  
  
"- Avec un peu de chance, ton attente touche à sa fin, Potter ! remarqua Lucius Malefoy, qui le gardait une fois de plus. Dumbledore doit venir aujourd'hui discuter avec mon maître !  
  
- Il ne cédera pas à votre chantage ! rétorqua crûment Harry.  
  
- Ah, tu vois que tu peux parler quand tu veux ! se moqua le Mangemort ! Et ben, mon maître à l'air de penser l'inverse. Cet amoureux des Sang-de- Bourbe serait prêt à tout pour te récupérer, vivant ! Bah, dans trois heures, voir un peu plus, tu sera fixé !" ajouta-t-il, avec un petit sourire perfide.  
  
Harry ne chercha pas à répliquer et se replongea dans son mutisme, laissant Mr Malefoy ricaner.  
  
Les heures s'écoulèrent, lentement.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Harry entendit des bruits de pas, dans le couloir, puis une discution. L'adolescent n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix froide et glaciale de Voldemort, ainsi que celle de Queudver.  
  
"- De toute façon, je suis certain qu'il viendra ! assura Voldemort. Il tient à récupérer le garçon, il sera donc prêt à tout pour ça, Queudver !  
  
- Et vous comptez vraiment laisser Potter partir, si Dumbledore se plie à vos exigences ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non, abruti ! J'ai attendu trop longtemps de l'avoir enfin sous la main, pour le laisser m'échapper de la sorte ! Et puis...!"  
  
Harry n'entendit plus rien. Il frissonna. D'accord, il se doutait que Voldemort ne le relâcherai pas, mais là, il venait d'en avoir la confirmation.  
  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Enfin, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et la porte de la pièce où était enfermé Harry, s'ouvrit, sur trois Mangemorts.  
  
L'un d'eux discuta avec Mr Malefoy, puis s'approcha de Harry.  
  
"Tu va pouvoir bouger un peu, Potter ! remarqua-t-il, en lui détachant les jambes, et en le mettant le debout ! Mais attention, pas de mauvais coup ! Allez, avance !"  
  
L'adolescent obéit, non sans inquiétude, et sortit de la pièce, escorté par les quatre Mangemorts, qui l'emmenèrent hors du bâtiment, sur une bande de terre, entourée de rochers, dans l'ombre que des façades noires et sinistres de la prison d'Azkaban. Les Mangemorts conduisirent Harry jusqu'à Voldemort, qui faisait face à Dumbledore.  
  
"Comme tu peux le constater par toi-même, Dumbledore, Harry va très bien ! De ce côté-là, je respecte ma part du "contrat" !" commenta Voldemort, lui- même encadré d'une dizaine de Mangemorts, et deux fois plus de Détraqueurs.  
  
Certainement pour s'assurer que Dumbledore n'était pas accompagné de personnes cachées sous une cape d'invisibilité, songea Harry.  
  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Voldemort ? demanda Dumbledore, en jetant un bref regard à Harry.  
  
- Avant de discuter de quoi que ce soit, ramenez notre "invité" dans sa pièce ! ordonna Voldemort à l'adresse des quatre Mangemorts qui encadraient Harry. Et, que l'un d'entre vous reste avec lui, pour le surveiller !  
  
- J'ai ta parole que tu ne touchera pas à Harry ? insista Dumbledore, tandis que les quatres "gardiens" ramenait Harry à sa "prison".  
  
- Tu devrais savoir que je ne donne jamais ma parole, Dumbledore ! Mais je te rendrais Harry, si tu suis mes instructions !" ajouta Voldemort.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Harry, abbattu, était à nouveau attaché, dans la pièce, sous la garde d'un Mangemort. La porte se referma sur les trois autres Mangemorts, qui repartirent auprès de leur maître.  
  
"Stupéfix !"  
  
Le Mangemort s'écroula, stupéfixé. Et Harry vit Ron, Hermione et "Laurent" surgirent de "nulle part".  
  
"- Comment avez-vous fait... ? s'étonna-t-il.  
  
- On t'expliquera tout plus tard, mon vieux ! chuchota Ron. Ca va ? demanda- t-il en coupant les liens de Harry.  
  
- Oui ! Merci ! Mais, comment vous avez fait pour échapper aux Détraqueurs ? insista Harry, en se relevant.  
  
- Pas le temps de te l'expliquer ! Il faut pas traîner dans le secteur !" le pressa Hermione, qui tenait la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
Les quatre adolescents se réfugièrent sous la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
"C'est bon, il y a personne ! On peut y aller !" chuchota Hermione, en ouvrant avec précaution la porte et en jetant un bref coup d'oeil dans le couloir.  
  
Sur ce, les quatre compères, sortirent discrètement dans le couloir, refermant la porte derrière eux. Se déplaçant lentement, pour ne pas trahir leur présence, ils parcoururent le couloir et sortirent, sans encombre, du bâtiment. Là, ils retrouvèrent Dumbledore, toujours en grande conversation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les quatres adolescents, avançant prudemment, contournèrent les Mangemorts et leur maître, puis Dumbledore, et disparurent derrière des rochers, où Dumbledore les rejoignit presque aussitôt.  
  
"- Vous avez réussit ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
  
- Oui, Harry est avec nous ! chuchota Hermione.  
  
- Bon ! On ferait mieux de ne pas nous attarder ici plus longtemps ! On reprend le portoloin !"  
  
Les portoloins, permettaient de grands déplacements de Sorciers, d'un point à un autre, en quelques secondes. Ceux-ci, pour ne pas attirer d'éventuels Moldus, ressemblaient toujours à de vieux objets bons pour la poubelle, comme une vieille botte, ou une cannette usagée. Cette fois-ci, le portoloin était une tasse à thé, ébréchée.  
  
Harry, n'aimait pas vraiment les voyages en portoloin, mais, quitte à choisir, il préférait ça à la poudre de cheminette, ou de rester plus longtemps à Azkaban.  
  
Si bien que, quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre adolescents et leur directeur, arrivèrent à la lisère de la Forêt Interdite, dans le parc de Poudlard. Là, les quatres adolescents purent enfin sortir de sous la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
"- Ca va, Harry ?  
  
- Oui ! Tout va pour le mieux, maintenant ! Meric d'être venu me chercher !  
  
- Il le fallait bien ! On n'allait pas te laisser tomber ! Comment on aurait fait pour le match de Quidditch, sans toi ? plaisanta Ron.  
  
- Juste une question, comment avez-vous fait pour passer devant les Détraqueurs ? s'étonna Harry. Car ils détectent les capes d'invisibilité, non ?  
  
- Oui ! Mais, j'avais prévu que Voldemort serait accompagné de Détraqueurs. J'ai donc usé d'un vieux sortilège, pour que personne ne puisse deviner que quelqu'un était caché sous une cape d'invisibilité ! expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
- Hum ! Et comment vous avez fait pour savoir où j'étais exactement ? voulut savoir Harry, alors qu'ils traversaient le parc, pour revenir au château.  
  
- A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai demandé à Voldemort de te faire sortir, pour que je m'assure que tu allais bien ? Ces trois-là, sous la cape, t'ont suivis quand les Mangemorts t'ont ramenés, se sont laissés enfermés dans la pièce et ont attendus le départ des autres Mangemorts pour agir ! C'était tout simple ! Je leurs avaient laissé un quart d'heure pour agir, temps pendant lequel j'occupait Voldemort ! Bon, allez, assez discuté ! Regagnez votre Salle Commune, tous les quatre !  
  
- D'accord !" répondirent, en choeur, les quatre adolescents.  
  
Si bien que, quelques minutes plus tard, tous les quatre pénétraient dans leur Salle Commune, où un moment de silence s'installa, en apercevant les nouveaux venus, rapidement succédé par les exclamations de joie. Tout le monde avait l'air ravi du retour de Harry, et des trois autres.  
  
Ayant regagné son dortoir, Harry, rangea la cape d'invisibilité dans sa valise et s'assit sur son lit, heureux de retrouver le confort de l'école.  
  
"- Au fait, Harry ! J'ai quelques petites choses à te rendre ! lança "Laurent", en lui tendant la médaille et sa baguette.  
  
- Tu as retrouvé la médaille ? Où ça ?  
  
- Tu avais dû la perdre quand le Mangemort t'as coincé, car je l'ai retrouvé sur les marches de l'entrée !  
  
- Merci !  
  
- C'est normal ! Tu sais, j'voulais m'excuser, pour ce qui s'est passé !  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Après tout, on ne pouvait pas savoir que Voldemort avait mis un de ses Mangemorts, en poste, au cas où on essayerai de se replier !  
  
- Et pourtant, c'était logique ! J'aurai dû y penser !  
  
- Bah, ce qui compte, c'est que je suis bien là, non ?  
  
- Oui, d'accord ! Mais...!  
  
- Si on laissait tomber cette histoire, plutôt ? suggéra Harry.  
  
- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Enfin, tu sais, je ne pouvais rien faire et...!  
  
- Voldemort avait touché la corde sensible ! Il savait que tu ne tenterai rien si ça pouvait me mettre en danger, et il a exploité ce point faible ! C'est tout !  
  
- Hum ! En tout cas, je suis heureux de savoir que tu va bien !  
  
- Moi aussi ! Bon, si on proposais aux autres une partie de bataille explosive ?"  
  
Sur ses mots, les deux adolescents quittèrent le dortoir et rejoignirent les autres dans la Salle Commune.  
  
chapitre 39 : Match Amical  
  
Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'aventure d'Azkaban. Voldemort devait sûrement avoir compris, à l'heure qu'il était, que Dumbledore l'aivait berné, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir tenter, à nouveau, quelque chose. En plus de cela, Dumbledore avait renforcé les sortilèges à proximité de Poudlard. Si bien que, à présent, Voldemort lui-même ne pourrait espérer y entrer.  
  
En ce début de soirée, et veille du match amical contre les bulgares, les élèves avaient tous regagnés leurs Salles Communes.  
  
"- N'empêche, je me demande comment Voldemort à fait pour rentrer au château ?  
  
- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! siffla Ron. Je sais pas, il a peut-être transplané ?  
  
- COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE VOUS DIRE QU'ON NE PEUT TRANSPLANER DANS L'ENCEINTE DE POUDLARD ! s'écria Hermione, agâcée. VOUS N'AVEZ DONC PAS LU...  
  
- Non ! Nous n'avons pas lu "L'histoire de Poudlard" ! grommela Ron. Et à quoi ça servirait vu que toi, tu connais ce bouquin par choeur ! Il suffit de te le demander pour savoir tout des particularités du château ! Et puis, pour le commun des Sorciers, cette règle peut aller, mais pour Vous-Savez- Qui...? C'est autre chose !  
  
- Ron, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Hermione ! remarqua Harry. Quand Dumbledore a dû assurer la protection de l'école, il a dû tenir compte de la puissance de Voldemort, au cas d'une éventelle attaque !  
  
- Ne dis pas son nom ! s'écrièrent en choeur Ron et Hermione.  
  
- Que voulez-vous, c'est plus fort que moi ! lança Harry, en souriant. Et puis, je ne comprend pas...! Quand je dis le nom de Voldemort...!  
  
- Harry ! Arrête, veux-tu !  
  
- Quand je dis son nom, vous protestez, alors que quand d'autre le dise, vous ne réagissez pas ! continua Harry, ignorant la remarque d'Hermione.  
  
- Ah bon ? s'étonnèrent les deux autres.  
  
- Voilà, vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte ! s'exclama Harry. Et puis, ne pas dire son nom revient à montrer la crainte qu'on ressent, or, il se nourrit de la terreur...!  
  
- Justement, il nous fait peur ! rétorqua Ron.  
  
- Oh, une araignée ! remarqua Harry.  
  
- Aaaahhh ! Où ça ? Où ça ? hurla Ron, en se relevant d'un bond.  
  
- Nulle part, idiot ! Tu n'avais pas compris que Harry plaisantait ? le rassura Hermione.  
  
- C'était pas drôle, Harry ! marmonna Ron, en se rasseyant, rouge de honte.  
  
- Tu vois, tu as peur d'une vulgaire araignée, qui vu ça taille, ne risque pas de te faire du mal ! Alors, proportionnellement, j'imagine ta terreur face à Tu-Sais-Qui...! Mais tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé seul face à lui, alors, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur non ? Alors que Harry, lui, s'est déjà retrouvé, plus d'une fois, face à lui, et s'en est toujours tiré, vivant ! Ca montre bien que Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas "Superman" ! observa Hermione, comprenant où Harry avait voulut en venir.  
  
- Superman...? s'étonna Ron. C'est qui ça ?  
  
- Laisse tomber, Ron ! lancèrent Harry et Hermione, en éclatant de rire.  
  
- Mais c'est qui Superman ? insista Ron, légèrement vexé.  
  
- C'est un superhéros de télévision, chez les Moldus ! expliqua Harry. Mais, c'est un personnage fictif !  
  
- Comme Batman, Spiderman, les Tortues Ninja (d'autres héros Moldus) ou votre héros de bandes dessinées, comment il s'appelle déjà ?  
  
- Ah, Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou ? voulut savoir Ron.  
  
- Oui, lui !  
  
- Ah, d'accord !  
  
- Enfin, ce que voulait dire Hermione ! reprit Harry. C'est que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ses points faibles ! Et que, d'accord, il fait des choses effroyables, mais que, si on veut pouvoir un jour le vaincre, il faut mettre sa peur de côté, et rester soudés !"  
  
Les deux autres restèrent silencieux un moment.  
  
"- Enfin, une chose positive dans cette histoire, c'est que les Serpentard ont été relégués à la dernière place du classement ! remarqua Ron. Et qu'ils n'ont donc aucunes chances de nous remonter ! Et nous, on a gagner des points supplémentaires, grâce à cette histoire.  
  
- Franchement, après ce qui s'était passé, j'aurai pensé que Malefoy n'aurait pas remis les pieds au château ! observa Hermione. Mais, en tout cas, après ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban, tu devrais pouvoir être capable d'identifier tous les Mangemorts, Harry, non ? Je veux dire, en quatres jours, tu as dû tous les voir passer, non ?  
  
- Tu sais, il y en a plusieurs que je ne connaissais pas ! répliqua Harry. Bon, allez les joueurs, au lit ! Demain sera un grand jour !" ajouta-t-il, à l'intention de ses coéquipiers, disséminés dans la Salle Commune, en se levant.  
  
Le lendemain matin, les sept joueurs de Gryffondor se levèrent frais et dispos, et de bonne humeur.  
  
Un peu plus tard, arrivés au stade, tous les sept revêtirent leurs robes écarlates.  
  
"- Quand je pense que c'est la dernière fois qu'on met ses robes ! marmonna Fred, une pointe de regret dans la voix. C'est aussi notre dernier match !  
  
- Raison de plus pour se surpasser ! commenta Georges, qui apparamment, partageait le même sentiment que son frère, et frottait sa batte de façon presque nostalgique. C'est la dernière fois, quon voit tout ça : Ce stade, ces robes, ces coéquipiers,...!  
  
- On va gagner ! assura Angelina. Quand Olivier a quitté Poudlard, on a gagné la coupe, alors pourquoi ça ne devrait pas se passer aussi bien, cette fois ?  
  
- Ouais ! Tu as raison Angelina ! approuva Fred. Allez Harry, ton discours, avant qu'on aille affronter les Durmstrang !  
  
- Ben, vous avez tout dit ! On va gagner ce match ! On va gagner, pour Poudlard, pour Gryffondor, et pour le prestige de notre équipe !  
  
- Surtout que tu ne va pas avoir une partie facile, Harry ! Méfie-toi de la Feinte de Wronski ! N'oublie pas que Krum est passé maître dans l'art de la réaliser ! En plus, lui aussi a un Eclair de Feu !  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas ! Je sais comment le contrer, grâce à Hermione ! Elle m'a révélé une méthode qui devrait permettre la victoire des Gryffondor ! rectifia Harry. Bon, vu que nous sommes, enfin, tous prêt, allons battre les Durmstrang !"  
  
Tous les sept, les balais sur l'épaule sortirent du vestiaire, sous les applaudissements de leurs supporters et rejoignirent les Durmstrang, vêtus de orange, au centre du terrain.  
  
"- Bienvenue à tous pour assister au match le plus attendu de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, surclassant même la finale de la Coupe qui a opposé les équipes de Poudlard, tout au long de l'année. Ce tournoi se finira donc sur un match mémorable. Ce match qui promet d'être passionnant, opposera l'équipe de Gryffondor (des acclamations retentirent dans la foule des élèves portant de grandes rosettes rouges et des bannières de Gryffondor), championne de Poudlard cette année, à celle de Durmstrang (de nouvelles acclamations, moins nourries, retentirent chez les élèves de Durmstrang et Serpentard)  
  
- Les traîtres ! murmura Fred à Harry. Ils encouragent Durmstrang.  
  
- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux ! J'aurai été très surpris si ils nous avaient encouragés ! remarqua Harry.  
  
- Comme vous pouvez le constatez ! poursuivit Lee. Aucune des deux équipes n'a connu le moindre changement de composition. L'équipe de Gryffondor est composée comme suit : Capitaine et Attrapeur : Harry Potter, Poursuiveurs, ou plutôt Poursuiveuses : Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et Alicia Spinet, Batteurs : Fred et Georges Weasley et Gardien : Laurent Delisle. L'équipe de Durmstrang, elle, est constituée ainsi : Attrapeur et Capitaine : Viktor Krum, Poursuiveurs : Alina Caranov, Vince Bantdok et Fabricio Ludini, Batteurs : Andréa Balavoha et Stève Guttenmark et Gardien : Eran Boslov. A présent, Krum et Potter se sèrrent la main...! Les joueurs enfourchent leurs balais.... ! Les balles sont libérées... ! Le professeur Bibine s'apprête à sifflet.... ! Et ils sont partis !"  
  
Les quatorze joueurs, encouragés par leurs supporters respectifs, se répartirent sur le terrain. Harry et Viktor volaient presque côte à côte, au dessus du terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'or. Harry, un peu inquiet, aperçut alors quelque chose qui lui remonta vraiment le moral. Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans le stade, accompagné de Lupin et d'un gros chien noir. Harry, esquissa un petit sourire et reprit sa quête du Vif d'or avec une attention accrue. Pendant ce temps, en dessus des deux Attrapeurs, les joueurs se livraient un match sans pitié. La Défense des Gryffondor était mieux constituée que celle des Bulgares et leur gardien avait quelques points faibles que les Gryffondor avaient pu repérer lors des différents entraînements que les Gryffondor avaient observés. Fred et Georges, eux, se montraient sans pitié, et harcelaient les joueurs adverses d'une "pluie de Cognards". Balavoha et Guttenmark avaient du pain sur la planche pour protéger leurs poursuiveurs des grosses balles noires que les jumeaux renvoyaient sans cesse vers eux.  
  
"- Les Gryffondor mène par trente à vingt et Ludini est à l'attaque ! poursuivie Lee. Il passe à Caranov qui...non ! Un Cognard de Fred Weasley empêche Caranov de tirer et l'oblige, pour éviter le Cognard, à lâcher le Souafle qui est récupéré par Spinet. Ah, une belle attaque du faucon, exécutée sous nos yeux par les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor qui fonce vers les buts de Boslov. Spinet passe à Johnson, qui passe à Bell, qui repasse à Spinet, encore Bell, Johnson, Spinet, Johnson, Bell, Spinet, Bell, Johnson qui tire et...MARQUE !! Cette diversion semble avoir portée ses fruits et permet aux Gryffondor de prendre un peu plus le large, sur le score de quarante à vingt ! Bantdok à l'attaque ! Oh, il semblerai que Krum ait vu le Vif !"  
  
En effet, Krum, concentré, piqua soudain vers le sol. Harry près à cette éventualité, et n'apercevant pas le moindre reflet doré, resta à sa place, déjouant ainsi la tentative de Krum qui remonta aussitôt, voyant que Harry ne le suivait pas.  
  
"- Il semble que Harry est déjoué la Feinte de Wronski de Krum ! Celui-ci n'a pas l'air très enchanté de voir que sa botte secrète n'ait pas aussi bien fonctionné que lors de la Finale de la Coupe du Monde !  
  
- Jordan ! l'interrompit McGonagall. Contentez-vous de commenter le match, voulez-vous ?  
  
- Pas de problème professeur ! Krum et Potter reprennent leurs positions ! Bantdok, échappant à l'attention des jumeaux, fonce vers les buts des Gryffondor. Il tire...! Non ! Delisle a bloqué et relance à Spinet qui envoye à Johnson. Passe à Bell, de nouveau Spinet, Johnson, Bell, Johnson, Spinet, Johnson, Spinet, Bell, Spinet, Bell, Johnson, Spinet, Johnson, Spinet, Bell qui...tire et....marque !!!!!! Encore un but de plus à l'éffectif des Gryffondor !"  
  
Le match atteignit alors son apogée. Les batteurs Bulgares , immitant les jumeaux Weasley, assaillirent les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor des Cognards qu'envoyaient les deux Weasley qui préfèrèrent calmé le jeu. Les poursuiveurs de Durmstrang profitèrent de l'acalmie pour tenter une offensive des buts adverses. Krum avait essayé, à nouveau, encore conclue par un échec, sa feinte. Harry, imperturbable, attendait le moment. En fait, son plan était simple, Hermione, grâce à ses recherches avait expliqué à Harry que Krum n'avait jamais eu à affronter la Feinte de Wronski et qu'il ne s'attendrait certainement pas à la voir exécuté par un joueur qui ne jouait pas au niveau international et n'ayant pas son expérience. Harry comptait donc jouer sur l'effet de surprise.  
  
"Le score est à présent de cinquante partout ! commenta Lee. Les batteurs ont recommencés à arroser les poursuiveurs adverses de Cognards empêchant une quelconque action en direction des buts. J'ai l'impression que la lutte au Vif d'or sera celle qui départagera les deux équipes !"  
  
Harry, décida de tenter sa chance. Feignant une grande concentration, il piqua soudainement vers les buts de Durmstrang. Krum, qui volait à côté de lui, persuadé que Harry avait bien vu le Vif d'or et aveuglé par son envie de vaincre, piqua à sa suite, une fraction de seconde plus tard. A moins d'un mètre du sol, Harry remonta soudainement en chandelle, frôlant l'un des poteaux du but, de près. Krum, s'apercevant alors de son erreur, redressa en catastrophe et évita de peu la pelouse du stade.  
  
"Pas mal, Harrrry !" le félicita Krum, encore un peu stupéfait de s'être fait avoir de cette façon, alors qu'ils recommençaient à voler côte à côte.  
  
"Whaouw ! s'exclama Lee. il semblerait que Krum est trouvé un adversaire digne de son nom ! Potter vient d'exécuter devant nous la célèbre feinte de Wronski, spécialité de Krum !"  
  
Les Gryffondor applaudirent vivement. Hermione avait un grand sourire.  
  
Seamus, Neville, Dean, Lavande et Parvati avaient sortis, d'on ne sait où, une banderole où s'inscrivait "Gryffondor, champion ! Les autres, zéro !"  
  
Angelina, Katie et Alicia, stimulées par les encouragements des élèves de Poudlard, parvinrent enfin à échapper aux Cognards. Elbov, surpris par l'échappée soudaine des trois Poursuiveuses adverses, ne put rien faire pour arrêter le Souafle.  
  
"SOIXANTE-CINQUANTE ! hurla Lee. GRYFFONDOR PREND L'AVANTAGE !"  
  
Cependant, Gryffondor ne garda pas longtemps l'avantage. Grâce à une manoeuvre discrète mais efficace, Caranov et Ludicini avaient réussit à échapper, à leur tour, aux Cognards et feintant, marquèrent, eux aussi, un nouveau but, sous les acclamations des élèves bulgares. Ce bref enthousiasme fut soudain remplacé par des cris d'encouragements aux deux Attrapeurs qui avaient, côte à côte, amorcés un piqué spectaculaire.  
  
"Il semblerait que, cette fois, Krum et Potter aient vu le Vif d'or ! commenta Lee, hésitant. Mais comment savoir...? Non ! Cette fois, ils ont vramient vu le Vif. La lutte finale est engagée pour la victoire ou...la défaite !"  
  
La "lutte finale", comme disait Lee était des plus acharnée. En effet, Harry et Viktor avaient bel et bien vu le Vif d'or, et, ensemble, avaient piqués sur la balle dorée. Toutes actions avaient cessée parmis les autres joueurs qui, passionnés par le combat que se menaient les deux Attrapeurs, encourageaient leur joueur respectif.  
  
Les deux joueurs, sur leurs Eclairs de Feu, rivalisaient de vitesse, sans que l'un puisse prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Concentrés sur l'éclat doré du Vif, à moins d'un mètre du sol, les deux joueurs piquaient, côte à côté  
  
"Allez, Harry !"  
  
Ce dernier, stimulé par cet encouragement, lâchant, l'espace d'une seconde son balai, il parvint, une fraction de seconde avant Krum, à refermer les doigts sur le Vif d'or. Reprenant tout de suite après le contrôle de son balai, Harry, frôla la pelouse et remonta en chandelle sous les cris de joies qui éclatèrent dans les tribunes.  
  
" J'Y CROIS PAS ! HARRY A LE VIF D'OR !!!! s'époumonna Lee. OUAIS !!! IL EST INCROYABLE !!! GRYFFONDOR, APRES, UN MATCH HALETANT, GAGNE LE MATCH, SUR LE SCORE DE DEUX CENT DIX A SOIXANTE !"  
  
La suite de ses commentaires se perdit dans les hurlements de la foule des élèves, déchainés, de Poudlard, qui envahirent, en masse, la pelouse, au moment où les sept joueurs de Gryffondor, mettaient pied à terre, félicitant Harry.  
  
"- Tu as battu le meilleur Attrapeur Mondial ! hurla Fred, fou de joie.  
  
- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! s'exclamèrent, en choeur, Georges et Alicia."  
  
Les sept joueurs furent soudain prit dans la foule grouillante de leurs supporters et furent menés en triomphe jusqu'aux vestaires. Krum et son équipe, bons perdants, vinrent féliciter les vainqueurs !  
  
"- Quand tu serrrras en interrrrrnational ! glissa Krum à Harry. Je serrrrrais enchanté d'avoirrrr à lutter contrrrre un adverrrrsairrrre comme toi ! Félicitations, pour ce beau match !  
  
- Merci ! Vous aussi, vous avez superbement joués ! Mais j'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout !  
  
- A présent, nous allons tous regagner le château où une fête sera organisée dans la Grande Salle ! annonça ensuite Dumbledore. Tout le monde y est invité ! Et, une fois encore, bravo à vous tous, gagnants ou perdants, pour avoir si bien participé au Tournoi qui, j'espère sera une expérience à poursuivre ! Et peut-être que, l'année prochaine, nous pourrons organisé un Tournoi qui opposera Poudlard aux équipes de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, si cette nouvelle expérience tentent leurs directeurs, bien sûr !"  
  
Ce que confirma, sur le champ, Monsieur Valdaviakof, le directeur de l'école bulgare.  
  
Les joueurs de Gryffondor furent portés en triomphe jusqu'au château, où, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, une grande fête avait été organisé. Même Peeves était de la partie. Rien ne fit plus plaisir aux Gryffondor que le magnifique lancer de tartes à la fraise, et autres, à la figure des Serpentard. (Harry soupçonna Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le Moine Gras et le fantôme de Serdaigle d'avoir convaincus Peeves d'agir de la sorte envers les "traîtres" !) La fête remporta un franc succès ! Les Elfes s'étaient surpassés. Fred, Georges et Lee lancèrent même quelques pétards du Dr Flibuste. Ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de faire une petite blague aux Serpentard, Fred et Georges, glissèrent sur la table des Serpentard, une vingtaine de crêmes canaris ! La petite fête atteignit son apogée, lorsque Malefoy, et plusieurs élèves de Serpentard se transformèrent soudainement en de gros canaris, provoquant un éclat de rire général, parmis les élèves, et les professeurs ! Même McGonagall, jetant quand même un regard contrarié aux deux jumeaux qui prirent une expression innocente. Mais trop fière de sa maison pour pouvoir les sermonner en pareille occasion, et pas mécontente de pouvoir ridiculiser les Serpentard, après leur conduite lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, elle décida de prendre cet incident du bon côté. D'ailleurs les plumes jaunes allaient très bien à Malefoy. Cependant, l'effet n'étant que temporaire, les canaris redevinrent rapidement des Serpentard rouges de honte.  
  
chapitre 40 : Le banquet de fin d'année  
  
Le mois de juin s'était écoulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les Bulgares étaient repartis une semaine après le match contre Gryffondor. Krum n'avait jamais sû qu'Hermione avait permit à Harry de gagner le match et celle-ci l'avait d'ailleurs invitée à venir chez elle pour les vacances, sans que Ron ne le sache, bien sûr.  
  
La dernière journée du trimestre arriva rapidement. Les cours de la journée passèrent rapidement. La plupart des professeurs avaient laissés quartier- libres à leurs élèves, notamment, à la plus grande surprise de Harry, le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Après leur dernier cours de la journée, les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs pour finir de préparer leurs valises, pour le lendemain.  
  
A l'heure du dîner, tous les élèves rejoignirent la Grande Salle, où avait été suspendues , les bannières de la maison gagnante. Celles-ci, rouge et or, symbolisaient la victoire de Gryffondor, lors du Tournoi des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Une fois tous les élèves installés, Dumbledore se leva :  
  
"Et voilà une nouvelle année qui se termine ! Celle-ci a été plutôt mouvementée, comme vous le savez tous, mais a eu, tout de même quelques avantages, comme l'annulation des examens. Nous remercions aussi les élèves de Durmstrang, qui n'ont pû rester à Poudlard, jusqu'au banquet de fin d'année, pour leur venue, même si les conditions étaient plutôt défavorable. En ce qui concerne les résultats du Tournoi des Quatre Maisons, voici les résultats : Quatrième...Serpentard avec vingt-deux points. Troisième...Serdaigle, avec trois cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept points. Deuxième...Poufsouffle, avec quatre cent dix points et premier...Gryffondor, avec.... cinq cent quatre-vingt-dix points !"  
  
Tous les élèves, exceptés les Serpentard, applaudirent à tout rompre. Ces derniers avaient une mine sinistre.  
  
"Une autre chose ! Cette été, sera organisé à Poudlard, la sélection d'une équipe de Quidditch, pour participer à la nouvelle édition de la Coupe Internationale, Junior, de Quidditch, qui avait jusqu'à présent été annulée mais qui, sur la demande des responsables des autres écoles, a été remise en place ! J'espère que vous viendrez nombreux à la sélection, pour porter les couleurs de notre école à ce championnat ! Sur ce, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, bon appétit à tous !"  
  
Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre, enchantés à la perspective de participer à un chapionnant international. Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les Elfes s'étaient, une fois de plus, surpassés. Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, les jumeaux eurent même le droit d'ajouter aux repas, leurs spécialités, notamment les crêmes-canaris. Ron, Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire en voyant McGonagall jeter un regard soupçonneux à sa crême renversée, puis aux jumeaux, avant de se décider à y goûter ! Lee Jordan fit également éclater quelques pétards mouillés du Docteur Flibuste. L'apparition de Peeves, au moment du dessert, conclut à merveille la soirée surtout, quand il commença à bombarder Malefoy de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, notamment des tartes et des gâteaux à la crème, avant de s'enfuir en cacquétant, poursuivit par Rusard, et le Baron Sanglant.  
  
Les élèves ne virent pas le temps passé ! Surtout les élèves de Gryffondor, très satisfait de leur victoire ! Les étudiants de Poudlard regagnèrent ensuite leurs dortoirs respectifs.  
  
chapitre 41 : Retour à King's Cross  
  
Le lendemain matin, les élèves se levèrent de bonne heure, et le petit- déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les élèves discutaient avec animation, à leurs tables respectives. S'installant à la table des Gryffondor, les adolescents commencèrent à déjeuner, en discutant, avec animation, de projets de vacances. Ron était plus qu'enchanté.  
  
"- C'est génial, Harry ! Tu vas pouvoir passer le début des vacances à la maison ! s'exclama-t-il. Ma mère a demandé à Dumbledore, et il a accepté ! C'est génial !  
  
- Oui ! Et, en plus, on ira ensemble à la sélection !  
  
- Ca serait génial, si on était sélectionné ! s'enthousiasma Ron. Imagine un peu, Harry ! On rencontrerait pleins de personnes importantes, car les rencontres de ce genre sont toujours "sponsorisées" par de grandes célébrités du Quidditch !  
  
- Calme-toi, Ron ! On y est pas encore !" intervint Hermione. Harry, laissa Ron et Hermione se chamailler à propos de Krum et jeta un oeil à la table des professeurs. Là, il croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui, visiblement, l'observait, songeur, depuis un moment. Harry sourit et se retourna vers ses amis qui avaient, semble-t-il, laisser tomber le sujet de Krum.  
  
Fred arriva alors derrière eux.  
  
"Tenez, McGonagall nous a dit de vous donner ça !" lança-t-il en leurs tendant trois parchemins à l'aspect officiel.  
  
Harry sursauta en lisant le papier qui annonçait que, à partir de maintenant, étant donné qu'il entrait en second cycle, il était autorisé à utiliser la magie, hors du collège.  
  
"- Génial ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Quand je vais montrer ça aux Dursley...!  
  
- Tes vacances seront meilleures que d'habitude ! renchérit Ron. Tu t'amuseras bien, avec eux, à présent ! Mais n'oublie pas que tu viens à la maison cet été !  
  
- Ca, c'est sûre !" s'exclama Harry, enthousiaste.  
  
Une heure plus tard, les élèves étaient rassemblés dans le Parc. Là, les élèves de première année, partirent, à la suite de Hagrid, vers le lac, tandis que les autres élèves attendaient les diligences qui les mèneraient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.  
  
Harry profita de l'occasion pour aller voir "Laurent" !  
  
"- Alors, Harry, prêt pour le départ ? lui lança ce dernier.  
  
- Oui ! Je suppose que tu ne restera pas à Poudlard, non ?  
  
- Effectivement, non ! Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé ! Ca ne serait pas prudent que je reste ! Et puis, de toute façon, c'était prévu que je ne reste que cette année !  
  
- Mais pourquoi...?  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas Harry ! Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien ! Et puis, nous sommes très fiers de toi et je t'encourage à rester comme tu es ! Ta mère et moi, nous serons toujours auprès de toi, mon grand, ne l'oublie jamais ! En tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir pû te revoir, aussi épanouit ! Et puis, tu es promis à un grand avenir, en Quidditch !  
  
- Oui !" admit Harry, en souriant.  
  
Harry aperçut alors les diligences qui remontaient l'allée qui menait au château.  
  
"- Il va falloir que tu y ailles, Harry !  
  
- Oui ! Ben...! Au revoir !  
  
- Au revoir, Harry ! Et, au fait, profite bien de tes vacances, loin des Dursley !  
  
- Sans eux, les vacances ne pourront être que merveilleuses !  
  
- Dépêche-toi, Harry ! lui cria Hermione, un peu plus loin.  
  
- J'arrive tout de suite ! répliqua Harry, en se tournant vers elle.  
  
- Harry, dépêche-toi ! le pressa Hermione.  
  
- Vas-y Harry ! intervint "Laurent".  
  
- J'y vais ! Merci !"  
  
Sur ces mots, ils rejoignit ses amis, dans une des diligences, qui partit aussitôt. Harry, le coeur grs, se retournant, aperçut Dumbledore s'approcher de son "petit-fils". Et tous deux observèrent le départ des élèves.  
  
Un peu plus tard, les élèves s'installaient dans le Poudlard Express, entièrement retapé après l'attentat de la rentrée des classes. Là, Harry, Ron et Hermione partagèrent leur compartiments avec Neville, Fred, Georges, Angelina, Alicia, Katie et Ginny.  
  
"- On se fait une partie de bataille explosive ? proposa Ron.  
  
- Si tu veux !" répondit Harry.  
  
Tous deux, assis près de la fenêtre du compartiment, discutaient avec animation. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard, et Harry avait déjà hâte d'y retourner. Mais, en attendant, il devrait passer quelques semaines chez les Weasley, avec Ron.  
  
Hermione, qui était assise un peu plus loin, vérifiait que Pattenrond ne manquait de rien. Tandis que Fred et Georges, eux, n'arrêtaient pas de répéter qu'ils voulaient retourner à Poudlard.  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les adolescents firent de nombreuses parties de batailles explosives et partagèrent les friandises qu'ils achetèrent à la vendeuse, qui était passé, un peu plus tôt, puis discutèrent des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux. Fred et Georges étaient plus que jamais décidés à ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes mais ne savaient pas comment l'annoncer à leurs parents.  
  
"- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait écrit à tes Moldus pour les prévenir que tu ne viendrais pas chez eux pour les vacances ! expliqua Ron, à Harry.  
  
- Ils ont dû être enchanté par la nouvelle ! observa Harry, en souriant.  
  
- C'est possible ! Tout comme toi, d'ailleurs !  
  
- Ca, tu l'as dit !"  
  
Malheureusement, toutes bonnes choses ayant une fin, le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de King's Cross où les élèves se séparèrent alors qu'ils rejoignaient le mondes des Moldus. Là, Harry, accompagnant Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux, rejoignit Mrs Weasley et Bill, qui l'acceuillirent chaleureusement.  
  
"- On se reverra à la sélection ! lança Hermione à Ron et Harry, avant de rejoindre ses parents, qui l'attendaient, un peu plus loin.  
  
- Ouais ! Passe de bonnes vacances ! lui répondirent en choeur les deux amis.  
  
- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on ferai bien de rentrer à la maison !" intervint alors Mrs Weasley.  
  
Sur ces mots, elle emmena tout son petit monde hors de la gare, où ils prirent deux taxis Moldus. Les vacances se promettaient d'être passionnante. 


	2. petit mot

Et oui, comme vous l'avez remarqué, cette fic avait été, effectivement publiée (à ma plus grande surprise) sur ff.net par une autre personne qui, me l'a renvoyé dernièrement. !  
  
Et ça me fait penser que j'ai pas mis le disclaimer : ben, en bref les persos sont à JKR (à part le nom de Laurent Delisle)  
  
En fait, cette fic était ma deuxième, la première étant Harry Potter et les Disparitions (écrite il y a près de trois ans, à mes débuts de lecture de Harry Potter mais c'est, de loin, ma pire fic. en plus, j'avais eu des problèmes avec et des passages avaient été complètement effacés) La troisième c'était Harry Potter et le mystère de la chouette effraie.  
  
Sinon je remercie ceux qui m'ont mis un petit mot malgré le fait qu'ils aient déjà lu la fic., autrement dit :  
Clem (non, c'était Sophie Black ^^)  
Miya Black  
Nuage_dautomne (oui, on peut considérer que cette fic et celle de la chouette effraie sont des versions alternative de la cinquième année de Harry. Sinon, contente d'avoir pû servir à quelque chose ^^) 


End file.
